CoRvUs IgNiS
by maia91
Summary: En un hotel de París, Bella estaba tan exhausta que se metió en la cama sin encender la luz. Pero ésta no se hallaba vacía. El millonario griego Edward Anthony Cullen Masen creía que aquella mujer intentaba aprovecharse de él. *ADAPTACION*
1. Argumento

El pájaro de fuego

_**Argumento: **_

_Aquellas vacaciones estaban resultando un desastre para Bella y Jasper. En primer lugar, su padre les había pagado aquel viaje por Europa sólo para deshacerse de ellos._

_En un hotel de París, Bella estaba tan exhausta que se metió en la cama sin encender la luz. Pero ésta no se hallaba vacía. El millonario griego Edward Anthony Cullen Masen creía que aquella mujer intentaba aprovecharse de él._

_Aunque el malentendido fue aclarado, ella juró que no volvería a ver a aquel insufrible hombre. Sin embargo, tuvo que pedirle ayuda cuando su hermano fue detenido en Grecia…_


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

—¿De todas formas, dónde está Jasper? —preguntó Isabella Swan mientras se abrochaba la cremallera de un traje de noche de chifón melocotón salpicado de brillantes lentejuelas.

La delicada tela caía sobre sus estilizadas curvas y la envolvía graciosamente como una llama flotante mientras se movía por la suite del hotel. El vestido era, con diferencia, el más lujoso de su guardarropa. Había sido un regalo de su padre, Charlie, para uno de sus recitales, al cual no había podido acudir, como siempre, por estar demasiado ocupado.

Se detuvo frente al ornamentado espejo y deslizó el cepillo una vez más por las doradas ondas de la melena de color miel que le llegaba casi hasta la cintura. Posó el cepillo y giró el reloj de muñeca ligeramente para que se viera mejor la tira de oro y brillantes.

Ya se retrasaba diez minutos. Si no llegaba pronto, el autobús emprendería la ruta turística sin él.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de impaciencia. Viajar por Europa con su hermano adolescente, Jasper, estaba resultando ser una prueba más dura de lo que ella había pensado.

¿Es que todos los chicos de dieciséis años eran tan descuidados? La indolencia y buen humor de Jasper eran constantes, sin ninguna preocupación por la puntualidad. Le estaba volviendo loco al director del viaje y estaba acabando con su propia paciencia.

Cuando había recogido a Jasper en su internado suizo, le había bastado un minuto para comprender que el desgarbado muchacho de pelo largo y sonrisa familiar era su hermano Jasper. Tanto su melena como él parecían haber crecido quince centímetros desde la última vez que lo había visto en Navidad. Por suerte, había conseguido convencerle de que ya necesitaba un corte de pelo.

Pero ¿dónde estaba?

Se acercó a las puertas francesas que daban al balcón, desde donde se veían los cielos de color lavanda de Paris. Estaba a mitad de camino de la enorme habitación cuando sonó un golpe en la puerta. Se volvió con rapidez y cruzó la suite para contestar.

—¿Jasper? —Pronunció su nombre con sobresalto mientras fruncía el ceño—. ¿No pensarás ir al ballet vestido… así?

Su hermano llevaba una camiseta y unos vaqueros llenos de manchas de grasa.

—Voy a cambiarme —accedió él con tranquilidad.

Entró a la habitación como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. Casi consiguió desarmarla con su afectuosa sonrisa.

—Jasper, ¿te das cuenta de la hora que es?

—Cálmate. Estuve ayudando a Poros a cambiar una llanta de nuestro autobús. Si no le hubiera echado una mano, no podríamos haber ido a ningún sitio.

El enfado de Bella se desvaneció al instante. La habilidad de Jasper en cuanto a la mecánica los había salvado varias veces cuando atravesaron los Alpes Suizos. Jasper tenía buenas intenciones; era imposible permanecer enfadada con él demasiado tiempo.

Jasper se quedó contemplando la habitación con asombro.

—¡Esto es precioso! ¿Cómo has conseguido que te den algo tan lujoso cuando todos los demás estamos en habitaciones como cajas de cerillas en el sexto piso? ¿Y esto que es?

Deslizó despacio los largos dedos sobre el extraño diseño repetido en todos los objetos de la habitación. Era una figura abstracta que parecía un pájaro con alas de fuego. Estaba bordada en la colcha, incrustada en la cabecera de la cama y en los tiradores de las puertas.

—No lo sé —replicó ella echando un vistazo a la lujosa decoración de su suite—, pero supongo que será bastante habitual. Este es uno de los hoteles más famosos de Europa.

Bella todavía no había tenido tiempo de contemplar mucho su alojamiento, pues apenas llevaba quince minutos dentro. Se había pasado el día recorriendo el Louvre, la Opera, Notre-Dame, el Barrio Latino y los Campos Elíseos. Cuando regresó al hotel, se bañó, deshizo las maletas y empezó a vestirse para el ballet.

Del techo colgaban unos candelabros barrocamente labrados. Las cortinas eran como cascadas de seda finísima y los suelos de mármol estaban cubiertos de alfombras orientales. Ella nunca había visto nada tan lujoso. Se recordó de nuevo que aquel era uno de los más antiguos y mejores hoteles de París. A veces, cuando los hoteles estaban casi llenos, se veían obligados a instalar a sus clientes en algunas de sus mejores suites.

Jasper se había acercado a un enorme cuadro al óleo. Representaba un brillante y llamativo pájaro y tenía el título en el marco labrado: _L'Oiseau de Feu_, leía la inscripción.

—El Pájaro de Fuego —tradujo su hermano—. ¿No es el nombre del ballet al que quieres que te acompañe esta noche?

—Pues sí —respondió ella sin dar importancia a la coincidencia—, lo que nos lleva de nuevo a ti y a tu aspecto.

—No consigo acostumbrarme a este sitio —estaba diciendo Jasper sin hacer caso a su hermana— Parece una habitación real.

—Bueno, eso no importa —dijo con firmeza su hermana—. Lo que importa eres tú y tu aspecto.

—Vale, vale.

Bella acompañó a su hermano a su habitación del piso de abajo y lo esperó mientras se duchaba y se ponía unos pantalones de pinzas y una americana.

Cuando llegaron abajo, el autobús estaba lleno y aunque Poros, el conductor y mecánico, lo recibió muy alegre, el director estaba ya moviéndose con impaciencia sin dejar de mirar el reloj.

—Los Swan, por fin —comentó con sarcasmo subiendo tras ellos y cerrando las puertas.

El gesto adusto desapareció de la cara del pequeño griego mientras seguía la figura de Bella, caminando con gracia en busca de un asiento. Cuando encontró uno y desapareció de su vista, el director la imitó y se sentó también. El potente motor rugió cuando Poros se sumergió en el tráfico y se dirigió hacia la plaza de la Vendome para tomar después la _rue de la Paix_. La voz del director les indicó por megafonía que observaran las luces del elegante restaurante donde iban a cenar aquella noche.

Era muy tarde, por lo menos las tres de la mañana cuando Bella, con los tacones brillantes en una mano recorrió el enmoquetado corredor que conducía a su habitación. El vestido de chifón ondeaba como un velo a su alrededor.

El ballet había sido maravilloso y la bailarina que interpretaba al Pájaro de Fuego lo hacía con una pasión desbordante. Recordó soñadora la primera escena del ballet; la inquieta danza del pájaro de fuego; su captura por el príncipe Iván; la salvaje lucha por librarse de él y sus estremecedoras súplicas para que le concediera la gracia. Por fin, el príncipe Iván, movido por la pena hacia su fiera cautiva, la había liberado con delicadeza y el pájaro había recompensado su bondad con una pluma mágica.

A Bella le había impresionado mucho la actuación, pero su hermano se había aburrido enormemente. Jasper sólo había sentido interés cuando una de las antorchas que llevaba el pájaro prendió fuego en una esquina del escenario y habían tenido que ir los empleados a sofocarlo.

Ahora, a Bella le dolían los pies del baile y del largo camino hasta el hotel. Además tenía dolor de cabeza. Los Mortimer habían insistido en volver andando para poder ver los escaparates de la calle _Faubourg St. Honoré_ y el _boulevad_ de los Capucines.

Bella, con las sienes martilleando, estaba casi coja de agotamiento cuando llegó por fin a la puerta de su suite. Hurgó en su bolso en busca de la llave.

En cuanto atravesó la puerta notó algo diferente en la habitación. Sintió un escalofrío de aprensión recorrerle la espina dorsal. Tenía la extraña sensación de que no se encontraba sola.

Había un fuerte aroma a flores recién cortadas. Alguien había entrado mientras ella estaba fuera. La doncella… sin duda. No podía haber nadie dentro.

Encendió la luz para asegurarse y la volvió a apagar al instante sintiéndose mucho más tranquila. Era demasiado luminosa. Se frotó las sienes donde le dolían y poco a poco sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra. Recorrió despacio el recibidor y la salita hasta la habitación. Se detuvo delante de la inmensa cama dudando si ir primero al baño y quitarse el maquillaje. Rechazó la idea de inmediato; estaba demasiado cansada. La luz de la luna entraba por las cortinas parcialmente abiertas bañándola con su brillo plateado. Las lentejuelas del vestido brillaron como fuego. Sólo estaba iluminada la parte de la habitación donde ella se encontraba; el resto, incluyendo la cama, estaba bañado en sombras. Sin ningún motivo aparente, volvió a sentir un nuevo escalofrío.

Muy despacio, se desabrochó el vestido de chifón. Se deslizó por sus senos y su estrecha cintura como una ducha de fuego hasta caer sobre las caderas. Lo recogió en el aire y lo posó con cuidado sobre la silla del lado de la cama. Entonces se fue bajando las medias con calma despegándolas de las delicadas curvas de sus largas piernas para posarlas sobre la silla. No se le ocurrió que cada movimiento podía parecer seductor pues se encontraba sola.

Entonces se desplomó en la cama. Sólo llevaba puesta la ropa interior de encaje de color melocotón casi transparente. Se metió dentro y se tapó con las sábanas de satén. La cama era increíblemente suave. Se estiró con languidez y enroscó el cuerpo en una postura cómoda. Se hubiera quedado dormida al instante si un movimiento a su lado no la hubiera sobresaltado.

Las sábanas se corrieron y sintió los pesados movimientos de alguien al otro extremo de la cama.

¡No estaba sola! El miedo le tensó el cuerpo como si le hubiera pasado una corriente de alto voltaje. Entonces se encendió una lamparita de noche deslumbrándola. Se frotó los ojos en un acto reflejo y tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de soltar un grito.

¡Aquello no le podía estar sucediendo! ¡Tenía que estar soñando! Cuando abriera los ojos y se encontrara completamente despierta, estaría de nuevo sola.

Abrió los párpados muy despacio y contempló con un borroso sentido de irrealidad al hombre que tenía al lado.

Volvió a parpadear una y otra vez y cuando la imagen no desapareció, comprendió que aquello era tan real como ella misma. Dejó escapar un ronco gemido.

Los negros ojos del nombre se posaron sobre ella, bajaron por el cuello y se detuvieron en sus senos cubiertos a medias por la transparente tela. Su mirada era demasiado penetrante y a Bella se le aceleró el pulso como a un potro desbocado.

Había un salvaje brillo de asombro de aquellos ojos azules, un miedo interrogador en su preciosa cara. Tenía el cabello largo en bucles de fuego cayendo sobre los femeninos hombros.

Los labios de él, masculinos y sensuales se abrieron en una cínica sonrisa como si aquella aparición, al menos no le desagradara. Sin embargo había algo en ella que le desagradaba, porque la sonrisa se desvaneció al instante y frunció el ceño.

Durante un larguísimo instante, ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra. Cada uno parecía estar sopesando al otro.

Bella lo miró asustada, resuelta a memorizar sus facciones en caso de que resultara ser algún criminal.

Su atractivo viril era una mezcla de curiosos rasgos. Tenía el pelo negro y ligeramente ondulado y la piel tan morena como la de un pirata. La parte superior de su cuerpo, estremecedoramente desnuda, era musculosa y atlética. Sus ojos eran tan oscuros que parecían casi negros y estaban enmarcados por unas lujuriosas pestañas. La nariz era larga y ligeramente curvada y tenía una fuerte y marcada mandíbula.

Curiosamente, si se lo hubiera encontrado en la calle, nunca hubiera pensado que podía tratarse de un criminal. Siempre había creído que los criminales tenían alguna debilidad interna en su carácter que los empujaba a cometer tales actos. Sin embargo, todo en aquel hombre parecía fuerte y duro. De alguna manera, no le pegaba ser del tipo que se desliza en la habitación de una mujer por la noche para molestarla. Bella no podía imaginárselo…

Bueno, quizá después de aquella noche tendría que revisar sus nociones sobre los delincuentes.

El tenso silencio llegó a su fin. El hombre la miró con una posesiva arrogancia que a ella le pareció denigrante y empezó a acercarse a su lado. El grito de Bella quedó sofocado por la mano de él que le tapó la boca. De repente, la atrajo con fuerza contra su pecho duro como el acero.

—Esta noche sin chillidos, pequeña —dijo en un tono vibrante agradable a los oídos.

Hablaba francés, que Bella comprendía de los muchos años de internado en colegios suizos.

Estaba atrapada en sus fuertes brazos. Sintió la larga caricia de su cuerpo contra el de ella y sus fuertes latidos contra su oreja apoyada contra el cálido torso.

Sabía que debía luchar contra él, pero con aquella fuerza la reduciría al instante. Encontró la perspectiva humillante, así que permaneció inmóvil bajo él. Era mejor una resistencia pasiva que una pelea salvaje para ser vencida al fin. Sin embargo, él continuaba mirándola como si fuera una posesión suya. Bella pensó que con aquella mirada la estaba despojando de las prendas de encaje como haría con sus manos en breve.

—Veo que tienes miedo de mí, como te mereces —dijo.

Su acento era cerrado y no era francés. Bella intentó mover los labios para responder, pero como él no había soltado la mano, sólo le salió un sordo murmullo.

—¿Así que sabes hablar? —continuó. Ella hizo un gesto de asentimiento—. Si intentas gritar, te…

Bella se estremeció ante el salvaje brillo de sus ojos y la dureza de su tono de voz.

Le quitó la mano de la boca y ella permaneció inmóvil bajo su cuerpo intentando hacer acopio de valor para que no le temblara la voz.

—¿Có… cómo entró aquí? ¿Qué está pensando hacer?

La voz se le quebró. Era difícil intentar hablar en francés estando tan aterrorizada.

—¡Ah, eres americana! —exclamó él en un inglés casi perfecto.

Tenía un leve acento extranjero, pero Bella no conseguía situarlo.

—Sí, pero ¿quién… quién es usted?, ¿qué está haciendo aquí?

—Me estás haciendo las preguntas que tu misma deberías responder.

—¿Que qué?

—¿Qué estás haciendo en mi suite? ¿Cómo conseguiste entrar aquí?

—Yo… yo…

—¿Cual es la excusa barata que vas a darme? —preguntó él sin conseguir otra cosa que ella lo mirara con mayor asombro—. ¿Es que buscas algún reportaje escandaloso?

—¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no!

La voz no le salió más fuerte que un débil susurro.

—Entonces te ha contratado alguno de mis enemigos —declaró él convencido—. ¿Está tú amigo esperando fuera para dar tiempo a encontrarnos en… circunstancias comprometedoras? —los ojos le brillaron de furia—. ¿O piensan entrar con las cámaras listas para empezar a disparar? ¿Es que intentas sobornarme? —como ella siguió sin responder, aquel hombre deslizó una mano sobre su cuello en lo que pareció casi una caricia—. ¿O es este tu sucio truco?

La piel se le erizó donde la habían rozado sus dedos. Aquel hombre tenía una sobrecogedora capacidad; algo muy visceral y vital; intrínsecamente masculino.

—No, no sé de que está hablando.

—Debes haber robado la llave en recepción. ¿Qué es lo que quieres, dinero? ¿Pensaste que si te deslizabas en mi habitación y me seducías con ese delicioso _striptease_, caería presa de tus encantos?

¡Así que la había visto desvestirse! ¡Y lo llamaba "delicioso _striptease_"! ¡Y hablaba con ella como si fuera una mujer contratada para darle placer! Bella sintió una oleada de rabia mezclada con una intensa vergüenza. Aquel hombre se había colado en su habitación y tenía el valor de acusarla a ella, ¿estaría loco? Recordó sus humillantes acusaciones y volvió a sentirse furiosa. Los ojos le despidieron chispas.

—¡Yo no he hecho nada parecido! ¡Esta es mi habitación, no la suya! ¡Y lo sabe muy bien!

—¿Tu habitación? —soltó una profunda carcajada llena de sarcasmo—. Así que esa va a ser tu historia.

—¡Es la verdad! Y lo sabe muy bien.

Él la estaba mirando con dureza. Y de hecho, cada parte de su cuerpo parecía muy fuerte. De repente, volvió a sentir miedo.

—O sea que crees que puedes usar cualquier truco, por bajo que sea y salirte con la tuya —dijo él después de un largo momento—. Y todo porque tienes una cara angelical y esos enormes ojos de inocencia. Si hubieras llamado a mi puerta y me hubieras pedido lo que fuera, te lo hubiera dado. Pero no, tenías que engañar a algún pobre recepcionista para que te diera la llave y como resultado, probablemente lo despedirán. Y ahora… creo que ya es hora de que alguien te enseñe una lección. Ésta es la noche en que vas a recibir exactamente lo que mereces. Has venido aquí pretendiendo utilizarme, pero voy a ser yo el que te utilice a ti.

Dejó de hablar y el silencio que siguió fue más amenazador que sus palabras. Deslizó su oscura mirada despacio sobre ella con una extraña urgencia, devorándola. La mano morena descendió sobre su cuello hasta el fino tirante de encaje del sujetador. Lo tomó entre los dedos. Su caricia era extrañamente delicada, profundamente sensual y experta.

Bella abrió los ojos horrorizada.

—No, no. No lo haga.

Hubiera gritado, pero él bajó los labios y selló los de ella en un lento beso que le quitó la respiración. Bella abrió ligeramente la boca como obedeciendo a la orden de sus labios y sintió que su lengua empezaba a explorarla.

Se sintió presa de pánico. Aunque no creyera que luchar sirviera de nada, intentó empujarlo. Pero él aprovechó sus sacudidas para amoldar más su cuerpo al de ella. Mientras su boca completaba su posesión de la de ella, la rabia de él se desvaneció. Aunque la siguió sujetando con firmeza, suavizó el roce sobre sus labios.

Muy despacio, apartó los labios de ella y la soltó. Frunció el ceño mientras la estudiaba con gesto interrogante.

De repente, bajo su mirada, Bella rompió a llorar con lágrimas de miedo y vergüenza a la vez. Nadie… nunca… la había considerado como una mujer del tipo que él obviamente creía. Ni nadie la había tratado de aquella manera en toda su vida.

Bella sabía que él seguía mirándola, pero la expresión de sorpresa de la cara de aquel hombre sólo le llegaba borrosa entre el velo de lágrimas.

—Deja de llorar —le pidió con suavidad.

—No… no puedo.

Le temblaba todo el cuerpo con estremecimientos histéricos y tuvo que jadear para que le llegara la respiración.

—Te merecías que te tratara así, después de…

—No, no me lo merecía —fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar.

Hubo un largo y tenso silencio roto sólo por sus gemidos. Entonces, muy despacio, él deslizó el brazo bajo el cuerpo de ella y la atrajo para que apoyara la cara sobre su hombro. Sin dejar de llorar, tembló contra su pecho.

Él murmuró algún juramento entre dientes.

—¿Qué me ha hecho…? —apretó el abrazo.

—Vamos, vamos, pequeña —la atrajo más con un tono melodioso—. No voy a hacerte daño. Te lo prometo.

Le retiró el pelo de la cara con delicadeza. Permanecieron allí echados juntos sin dejar él de abrazarla. Poco a poco, el miedo desapareció y las lágrimas se secaron. Curiosamente, Bella encontró la presencia de aquel hombre tan reconfortante como intimidadora le había parecido antes.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó por fin él.

—Sí.

Bella apartó la cara de su hombro y se hundió en las profundidades de la almohada. Seguía sin apartar los ojos y él apenas notó que se había separado un poco. Parecía perdido en sus pensamientos con los ojos fijos en las sombras que producía la lámpara en el suelo. Bella agradeció aquella oportunidad que le permitió estudiar sus rasgos sin ser observada.

El oscuro pelo le caía sobre la frente y tenía una nariz larga y ligeramente curvada. Los labios eran jugosos y sensuales y la mandíbula firme. Por primera vez, vio la cicatriz de color púrpura que le atravesaba el cuello desde el lóbulo de la oreja hasta el hombro. Del cuello le colgaba un pesado medallón de oro que enseguida le llamó la atención por su extraño diseño. Era el pájaro de alas de fuego. Y el diseño era el mismo que se repetía por toda la habitación.

¡Aquella era su suite!

Cuando se volvió hacia ella, Bella no pudo dejar de contemplar su terrible atractivo viril. Sus ojos se encontraron en una intensa mirada que la dejó sin respiración y se sonrojó al instante. Aquel hombre era un extraño y ella estaba en la cama con él como si tuvieran alguna intimidad. Mientras él siguió mirándola con aquella expresión que la hacía sentirse desnuda, el color le subió aún más y tuvo que apartar la mirada. Él le sujetó la barbilla entre sus manos con una mirada de intriga.

—No apartes la vista. Quiero verte los ojos.

—De acuerdo —replicó ella con debilidad sin atreverse a contrariarlo.

—Nunca te había pasado algo así ¿verdad?

—No.

—¿Habías estado alguna vez con un hombre como conmigo? ¿Así… en la cama?

Ella se puso de color escarlata e intentó apartar los ojos, pero él la mantuvo con firmeza. Bella no tenía ni idea de lo embrujadoramente inocente que le parecía a aquel hombre con sus inmensos ojos, las mejillas húmedas y el cabello flotando como una nube a su alrededor.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —le pregunto.

—Veintidós.

—Para ser americana, eres bastante mayor para ser virgen.

El color escarlata de sus mejillas se acentuó aún más. Ningún hombre, y mucho menos un extraño, le había hablado nunca de aquella manera.

—Está claro que no sabes nada de la naturaleza de los hombres, o nunca hubieras cometido una estupidez semejante —continuó él—. Ya me doy cuenta de que has sufrido un buen susto. Lo único que espero es que hayas aprendido la lección. Si eres lista, no intentarás repetir lo de esta noche. Puede que otro hombre no tenga un carácter tan galante como el mío.

—¿Carácter galante?

—Lo único que he hecho ha sido besarte y ahora te voy a dejar irte sin acusarte de nada. Pero sólo si me dices la verdad. ¿Qué esperabas ganar con tu pequeña treta?

—Te prometo que… que no te he intentado engañar. Creo que el hotel ha cometido una equivocación y nos ha dado a los dos la misma habitación.

—Eso es difícil de creer, pequeña. Tengo esta habitación desde hace cinco años. Se supone que no pueden alquilar este apartamento a nadie más y esto nunca había sucedido en el pasado.

—Por favor… Tienes que creerme. No soy del tipo de mujer que haría nada de lo que me has acusado. ¡Si yo pensaba que eras un criminal que intentaba asaltarme! —él la miró con incredulidad—. ¡De verdad que lo creía! Estoy haciendo un viaje de turismo por Europa con mi hermano, pero por algún motivo me asignaron esta suite, en el noveno piso.

—¿Y no pensaste que era un poco lujosa para ser la suite normal de un hotel?

—Sí lo pensé, especialmente cuando Jasper me lo comentó.

—¿Quién es Jasper?

Su voz volvió a sonar enfadada de nuevo y fijó su negra mirada en ella.

—Mi hermano… Verás, no he pasado mucho tiempo aquí. Hoy pasé el día en un recorrido turístico en autobús… Por favor, debes creerme.

Su voz tenía un tono de desesperación.

—Te creo —dijo él por fin soltándole la barbilla—. Ahora, quiero que te vistas mientras llamo al conserje.

—Por favor, no hagas que lo despidan al pobre hombre. Puede que tenga familia y responsabilidades.

—¡No deberían dejar trabajar a un imbécil de ese calibre! —exclamó él con tono áspero mientras descolgaba el teléfono.

—_Le concierge, s'il vous plait_ —pidió con un tono profundo y frío—. No me importa que esté en la cama ahora. ¡Búsquelo! Soy Edward Anthony Cullen Masen y quiero hablar con él… inmediatamente.

Bella se escabulló de la cama, consciente de que la seguía con la oscura mirada como hipnotizado por su adorable figura, mientras ella recogía el vestido de chifón para entrar al baño a toda prisa. Cuando volvió, sus finas curvas estaban enfundadas en el brillante traje de nuevo, él también estaba vestido y sentado en el borde de la inmensa cama que ya había estirado con pulcritud.

Edward llevaba una americana de color escarlata sobre un jersey de cuello cisne color hueso y unos pantalones de pinzas. El tejido tan fino y la impecable hechura eran obra de un sastre particular, por lo que Bella podía apreciar. El llamativo color de la americana contrastaba con su moreno y resaltaba su pelo hasta parecer casi negro azulado bajo la débil iluminación.

La imagen de aquel hombre era devastadoramente atractiva, y tan masculina, que el corazón le latió con fuerza.

—Acabo de tener una larga conversación con el conserje. Siéntate y te contaré lo que ha ocurrido —dijo con un gesto hacia la silla en que ella había posado su ropa antes—. Parece que a una señorita llamada Isabella Marie Swan, de un grupo de americanos, le asignaron la habitación 609. Supongo que ese es tu nombre, ¿me equivoco? —ella asintió—. Como me esperaban, mi llave estaba sobre el mostrador. Habitación 906. La chica de recepción te pasó inadvertidamente la llave equivocada. Cuando vieron que mi llave no aparecía, me dieron un duplicado, pero a nadie se le ocurrió pensar que tú la tenías.

—Y yo tampoco me di cuenta del error —terminó ella—, porque es el director del grupo el que nos registra. Yo simplemente le indiqué al mozo el número que venía en la llave para que me subiera las maletas.

—¿Dónde las tienes ahora? Yo no las vi cuando entré esta noche.

—Las dejé en la otra habitación…

—Que yo no uso nunca a menos que tenga invitados.

—Ahora que todo queda explicado, recogeré mis maletas y las bajaré a mi habitación. Supongo que tú estarás tan cansado como yo.

—Nunca me he sentido menos cansado —la contradijo él—. Y no puedes entrar hasta que el conserje te traiga la llave. Yo te acompañaré personalmente.

—No es necesario.

—Insisto.

Bella no respondió. Se sentía incómoda conversando con él como si no hubiera ocurrido nada anormal entre ellos. Nerviosa, se retorció el borde del vestido, ¿por qué tardaba tanto aquel conserje?

—¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás en París, Bella?

"Bella". ¡Qué extraño sonaba su nombre en boca de aquel hombre! Y cómo se le aceleró el pulso ante aquel sonido.

—Mañana salimos para Grecia.

Por suerte, en cuanto apareciera el conserje, no habría más oportunidades de volver a tropezarse con aquel arrogante extraño en su vida.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo estaréis en Grecia?

Era evidente que él estaba disfrutando de una conversación que ella apenas podía mantener.

—Una semana.

Dio la respuesta más breve posible esperando desanimarlo a que hiciera más preguntas.

—¿En qué parte de Grecia? —insistió él—. ¿Las islas o la tierra grande?

—No sé por qué está tan interesado en mi _tour_ por Europa —dijo ella impaciente.

—Pues lo estoy —afirmó él imperturbable—. Muy interesado. ¿A que parte de Grecia?

—Atenas.

De nuevo, el ignoró su cortante respuesta.

—Ah, después de todo, tendré una oportunidad de enmendar el error que he cometido esta noche. Verás. Soy griego y Atenas es mi casa. Sólo estaré en París este fin de semana. Tanya Chernitky, una amiga mía, está representando _El Pájaro de_ _Fuego_ y he venido para darle una fiesta aquí mañana por la noche.

—Señor… no entendí su nombre.

—Edward Anthony Cullen Masen. Pero me puedes llamar Edward, que es como me llaman mis amigos ingleses.

Ella evitó usar su nombre para no darle más confianza, pero se le quedó grabado en la mente.

—Señor Cullen, no tiene nada que enmendar. Lo que ha pasado ha sido un desafortunado error y no hay ningún motivo para que nos volvamos a ver.

—Está claro que no tienes ningún deseo de volver a verme —el prolongado silencio de ella fue como una afirmación—. Bella, estás exagerando lo que ha pasado. Nadie ha salido dañado.

¿Daño? De nuevo, su nombre pronunciado por él le produjo la misma extraña sacudida por todo el cuerpo. Aquella involuntaria reacción le tensó todos los nervios, pero mantuvo la compostura.

—Deberías intentar comprenderlo bajo mi punto de vista. Soy un hombre extremadamente rico y hay gente, sobre todo mujeres, que darían lo que fuera por acercarse a un hombre como yo. Han publicado ciertos artículos en revistas en los que cualquiera pensaría que soy muy susceptible a las mujeres bonitas. Cuando entraste a mi habitación y te desvestiste a la luz de la luna…

Sus ojos se deslizaron sobre su figura con conocimiento y Bella sintió que se sofocaba. ¿Cómo podía siquiera contarle que la había estado observando mientras se desvestía? ¿No se daba cuenta de la vergüenza que le estaba haciendo pasar?

—Pues yo no soy de ese tipo de mujeres —afirmó ella violentamente sonrojada y odiándose por no poder controlarlo.

—Ya lo sé… ahora lo sé —dijo él muy despacio—. Y quiero volver a verte. Es muy importante para mí.

—Pero yo no quiero volver a verle —anunció ella sin rodeos. Desesperada por escapar de él, se acercó a la puerta—. Por favor, dígale al conserje que estaré esperando en la puerta de mi habitación —terminó con voz tensa y sin aliento.

Edward se acercó a ella haciéndola sentir diminuta con su estatura. Le tomó una mano entre las suyas y aquel roce fue como un roce de fuego. Bella intentó retirarla, pero él la mantuvo con firmeza.

—Bella, lo único que hice fue besarte —aseguró él con una calma envidiable—. Seguramente ya te habrán besado antes.

—N… no.

Le retumbaban las sienes. ¿Por qué no la soltaba? ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que lo único que ella deseaba con desesperación era la seguridad de su habitación?

Sin embargo, seguía mirándola con fijeza y arqueó una ceja con gesto de extrañeza. Sabía que le estaba diciendo la verdad.

—Eres muy bonita. Seguramente habrás tenido algún novio.

Ella sacudió la cabeza en señal de negativa y tiró de la mano que él se negaba a soltar.

—Por favor señor Cullen, no me haga esas preguntas.

De repente, Edward comprendió que de alguna manera la había hecho daño en lo más profundo de sí misma. Le soltó la mano y se retiró hacia atrás. Le abrió la puerta muy despacio y ella salió volando al pasillo, con el vestido de chifón ondeando a su alrededor como alas de fuego.

El foulard le cayó de los hombros sin que se diera cuenta. Cuando él la llamó, sólo aceleró la carrera. Edward salió al corredor y recogió el pedazo de tela brillante. Estaba impregnado de su perfume, suave y delicado, como ella misma.

—Así que esta noche —murmuró mientras se guardaba el pañuelo en el bolso—, como el príncipe Iván en el ballet de Tanya, yo también he capturado a mi propio pájaro de fuego y lo he dejado escapar… de momento.


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Bella apenas pudo dormir después de dejar a Edward. Permaneció toda la noche despierta pensando en él. Por fin, abandonó todo intento de descansar y se levantó muy pronto, antes del amanecer.

Lo que necesitaba era una ducha fría, lo más apropiado para apartar a aquel irritante hombre de su cabeza. Se quitó el largo camisón de franela y lo arrojó sobre la maleta. Entonces se fue al baño, abrió el chorro de la ducha al máximo y se metió debajo. El agua helada fue como un revulsivo para su sistema nervioso; como agujas heladas atravesándole la piel.

Se frotó la piel con venganza, como para quitarse cualquier resto del contacto con la de Edward, de sus labios poseyéndola.

Casi podía sentir la presión de sus fuertes músculos contra ella. De repente una horrible verdad la sacudió; una parte de ella, traidoramente había disfrutado de la sensación de estar en la cama con él, de que la besara como si tuviera derecho a hacerlo.

La otra parte de sí misma, le gritaba que no era cierto; que odiaba a aquel hombre.

Se vistió con cuidado y se puso una blusa de color marfil y una falda marrón. La blusa era de manga larga y tenía un cuello alto de lazo abotonado. Cuando terminó de vestirse se miró al espejo con desagrado. Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo infantil e inocente que parecía aquella blusa. De repente se encontró preguntándose qué pensaría Edward si la viera vestida así.

Ni siquiera la miraría dos veces con su aspecto normal, decidió. Por alguna estúpida razón, aquel pensamiento la deprimió ligeramente. A él le gustaría una mujer elegante y moderna, nunca una chica corriente.

Cuando acabó de prepararse para el vuelo a Atenas, empaquetó las maletas que le había llevado el conserje en persona.

Se encontró preguntándose de nuevo por Edward. ¿Que tipo de hombre sería? ¿Cómo viviría? ¿Qué pensaría de ella? ¿Pretendía de verdad llamarla cuando regresara a Atenas? La sola idea le dio un vuelco al corazón.

Apartó aquella intranquilizante noción de la cabeza. Por supuesto que no tenía intención de llamarla. Se olvidaría de ella, como ella se olvidaría de él. Probablemente ya lo habría hecho.

Resuelta por centésima vez a no volver a pensar en Edward de nuevo, bajó a tomar el desayuno en cuanto abrieron el comedor del hotel. Estaba tomándose un croissant y un café solo cuando se presentó el maître y le dio un periódico parisino. Lo abrió y para su asombro, se encontró en la primera página con la fotografía de un sonriente Edward Anthony Cullen Masen. Sólo la vista de aquellas oscuras y terriblemente masculinas facciones, le aceleró el pulso.

Había un largo artículo bajo la foto. Lo apropiado era pasar la página y leer algo que realmente le interesara. Pero empezó a devorar el artículo con fruición.

Leyó en francés muy despacio, como para no perder ni una sola palabra. Se enteró de que era un banquero y un magnate de astilleros y que comerciaba con oro en los mercados de Londres. La mayoría del artículo trataba de su relación con Tanya Chernitzky. Bella se sintió fascinada por la romántica historia de la famosa bailarina que había escapado de la Unión Soviética por el Mar Negro. El día de la huida, el yate de Edward se encontraba en las proximidades. La implicación era evidente; él la había ayudado porque tenía un interés más que casual en la bailarina.

Bella recordó sus palabras: «Se han escrito sobre mí algunos artículos que podrían hacer creer a alguna gente que soy muy susceptible a la belleza de las mujeres».

Con el pelo dorado cayendo sobre el periódico, Bella iba marcando las líneas en francés con el dedo, completamente absorta, cuando los ricos tonos de una voz muy familiar la sobresaltaron como ninguna otra voz conseguiría hacerlo.

—Estoy bastante sorprendido… después de anoche… de encontrarte tan interesada en un artículo sobre mí —comentó Edward con suavidad—. Me diste la impresión de que no estabas… interesada en mí. Supongo que debería sentirme halagado.

Con dedos temblorosos, Bella dobló el periódico con cuidado y lo posó detrás de la taza de café.

—Buenos días, señor Cullen —replicó con cortesía antes de desviar la mirada de él—. Para su información, leo el periódico todas las mañanas.

—¿De verdad? —arqueó una ceja de forma burlona—. Un hábito muy recomendable. ¿Y siempre lo lee con tanta concentración?

Le sonrió con calidez, con los labios entreabiertos mostrando el blanquísimo color de sus dientes.

Entonces recogió el periódico de la mesa. Lo volvió sin desdoblarlo y echó un vistazo al artículo. Era más alto de lo que ella recordaba. Sus anchos hombros acababan en una cintura muy estrecha. Iba vestido de color verde musgo con un traje de tres piezas de corte impecable que resaltaba las poderosas líneas de su cuerpo.

La camisa de seda era de un verde más pálido. A pesar de la elegancia del atuendo, emanaba de él un aura de poderosa masculinidad.

Bella le observó arquear los labios varias veces como si encontrara muy divertido el artículo.

—Espero que no creas nada de lo que leas, Bella —comentó cuando terminó de leer.

—Ese artículo parece bastante plausible.

—Entonces pensarás que soy caballeroso hasta el punto de ser tan tonto como para comprometer mis intereses navales con La Unión Soviética para ayudar a una dama en apuros.

—Creo que es del tipo de hombre dispuesto a arriesgar lo que sea para conseguir sus intereses.

—¿De verdad? —Esbozó una sonrisa y le brillaron los ojos—. A pesar de tu… digamos inexperiencia… en otras áreas… pareces una excelente juez de caracteres.

Los gemelos de oro brillaron en sus muñecas cuando apartó la silla frente a la suya para sentarse a la mesa.

—Espero que no te importe que me una a ti.

Estaba peligrosamente cerca y todos los sentidos de ella respondieron a su virilidad.

—Señor Cullen. No me importa que se siente porque… porque estaba a punto de irme.

Bella empujó la silla hacia atrás y se hubiera levantado de no ser porque él cerró la mano sobre su muñeca. El pulso se le aceleró al instante.

—Esperaba que esta mañana opinaras de forma diferente sobre lo que ocurrió anoche —dijo muy despacio.

—Le puedo asegurar que siento exactamente lo mismo que anoche —dijo Bella esperando que su voz le sonara a él más convincente que a ella.

—Lo único que cometí fue un error completamente lógico.

—Esa es la forme en que lo ve usted. Sin embargo, yo recuerdo a un hombre que se negó a creerme cuando le dije la verdad; un hombre que me sujetó con brutalidad y me hubiera forzado a… —se le quebró la voz.

De repente, comprendió con asombro que sus sentimientos por él habían cambiado. La noche anterior había creído que era un criminal y se había sentido aterrorizada. Ahora, cada vez que lo miraba o pensaba en él, se sentía extrañamente viva y excitada. Ya no le asustaba, al menos no de la misma forma. Pero era igualmente peligroso, quizá más peligroso para ella que nadie.

—Señor Cullen, no me gustaría ser ruda, pero me está obligando a hacerlo —dijo con desesperación. No podía mirarlo a aquellos ojos de color ónix, porque no podría continuar—. Usted no es el tipo de hombre que me gustaría conocer. Y ahora, déjeme irme o me veré obligada a pedirle al maître que…

—Bella, anoche se te cayó esto en el pasillo.

Edward sacó el brillante pañuelo del bolsillo y se lo pasó.

—Gracias —dijo ella con voz tensa mientras empezaba a levantarse.

Con cortesía, él se levantó de su silla y apartó la de ella. La miró largamente en silencio.

—Te llamaré en Atenas —dijo por fin—. Quizá entonces me veas bajo una luz diferente.

—Por favor… no lo haga.

Bella hubiera salido corriendo, pero él la detuvo colocándose entre su mesa y la siguiente para bloquearle el paso.

¿Por qué no entendería que ella no podía confiar en sí misma como para volver a verlo?

—Te llamaré —repitió en voz baja y firme—. Y te veré de nuevo.

—No lo creo.

—Entonces deberías recordar tu propio juicio sobre mi carácter. Dijiste que parecía un hombre capaz de correr todos los riesgos necesarios para conseguir lo que quiere. Y pretendo volver a verte, sea como sea.

Bella escuchó sus palabras con impotencia. Ella conocía a aquellos tipos muy bien. No les importaba hacer daño a quien fuera con tal de conseguir sus propósitos.

Su rabia aumentó. Y no había forma de irse hasta que no la dejara pasar. Una vez más, estaba en su poder.

De repente, se levantó un murmullo en la entrada del comedor y Edward y ella se volvieron para ver lo que estaba sucediendo: Tanya Chernitzky estaba haciendo su aparición…

Tanya era la mujer más bella que Bella hubiera visto nunca. Tenía la piel del color y la textura de la crema y llevaba la abundante melena de color negrísimo atada en un moño. Sin hacer caso del tumulto que provocaba a su paso, como si lo mereciera, la bailarina miró a su alrededor con desdén. Cuando sus ojos esmeralda divisaron a Edward, se iluminaron de forma posesiva. No dio muestras de haber visto a Bella. Ella era una estrella y Bella no tenía más importancia que un insecto que revoloteara de forma enojosa. Tanya se aproximó a ellos con rigidez y Bella creyó ver que entrecerraba los ojos ligeramente al mirarla.

La estrella llevaba un traje de seda azul marino, original por la simplicidad del diseño. La suave tela envolvía sus senos y caderas al avanzar hacia ellos con largos y graciosos pasos.

—Edward…

Su voz era melosa y tenía un fuerte acento extranjero.

—Tanya…

Olvidando a Bella por un momento, se acercó a su amiga y Bella escapó del comedor menos agradecida por la interrupción de lo que debería sentirse.

El grupo se reunió alrededor del director griego frente a un elegante restaurante en la falda de la colina donde iban a cenar. El director estaba señalando las vistas de Atenas que se extendían como cientos de miniaturas de mármol entre la neblina.

Había pasado una semana desde el desafortunado encuentro de Bella con el atractivo empresario griego en París. Desde aquella noche, no había sido capaz de apartarlo de su mente. En los momentos más inoportunos le asaltaba su viril atractivo, su intensa y oscura mirada, la fuerza de sus brazos rodeándola y la sensación de sus labios poseyendo con pasión los de ella. Bella se sentía inflamada sólo con recordarlo.

¿Por qué seguía pensando en él? ¿Es que era tan atractivo físicamente que no podía olvidarlo? ¿O era sólo que le había impresionado profundamente el episodio de la habitación? Recordó de nuevo sus labios reclamando los de ella y la extraña oleada como una corriente eléctrica la sacudió de nuevo. Sólo el recuerdo de él… Bajó la cabeza para mirarse la mano y comprobó que estaba temblando. Ningún hombre le había afectado nunca de aquella forma. ¿Por qué?

De repente pensó en la restringida vida que había llevado en los internados y después en el conservatorio y los largos años de práctica al piano. Tenía ya veintidós años y todavía no había vivido.

¡No la había llamado! Por extraño que le resultara y con una ansiedad de la que casi se avergonzaba, llevaba toda la semana preguntando al conserje si la habían llamado cuando estaba fuera. Como si realmente deseara que lo hicieran.

El director del tour estaba contándole a su pequeña audiencia que la contaminación de Atenas era la peor de Europa y que estaba dañando seriamente las ruinas de la Acrópolis. Su lección pasó de la contaminación al restaurante donde iban a comer.

—Este es uno de los mejores restaurantes de Atenas. Es incluso el favorito de Edward Anthony Cullen Masen.

Bella escuchó aquel nombre con un sobresalto. Era la segunda vez en el mismo día que el director mencionaba a Edward. Aquella misma mañana cuando estaban desayunando en una taberna típica especializada en pescado con vistas al puerto de Tourkomalino, el pequeño griego había señalado el magnífico yate de Edward Anthony Cullen Masen.

—Y ahora —seguía explicando el director—, vamos a entrar a tomar los cócteles.

Bella echó una ojeada a su reloj. Jasper todavía no había aparecido. De hecho, apenas lo había visto desde que habían llegado a Grecia. Ella había hecho un pequeño viaje a Creta y su hermano había permanecido en Atenas.

Al menos lo había visto esa mañana, antes de salir al tour por la ciudad para visitar el Arco de Adriano, los Jardines del Zappeion y la Tumba al Soldado Desconocido. El autobús se había vuelto a estropear y habían tenido que alquilar uno nuevo para la ruta turística. Jasper había preferido quedarse con Poros a repararlo.

Ni siquiera un viaje por Europa era capaz de apartarlo de un grasiento motor que necesitara reparación.

—¿Es que no vienes, Bella? —la llamó Carol Mortimer.

—Iré en un minuto. Quiero esperar un poco más por Jasper.

—¿Estás segura de que vendrá? Ya sabes que no siempre aparece.

—Bueno, aunque se escape de las visitas, habrás notado que no pierde las comidas. No sé lo que le estará reteniendo.

Carol entró riendo a carcajadas dejándola fuera.

Bella pasó media hora más esperando. Hacía un día estupendo. Bajo ella se extendían las rocas desnudas de Grecia brillantes bajo la intensa luz y el mármol de la Acrópolis parecía de oro.

Por fin se resignó a que Jasper no iba a llegar. Se volvió hacia el restaurante y entró. Todos sus amigos estaban tomando la segunda ronda de cócteles y parecían muy alegres; un estado de ánimo que ella no compartía. Empezó a alisarse la falda de color azul y antes de que se sentara, el señor Holt se le acercó.

—Señorita Swan, ¿nos haría el favor de tocar algo al piano?… Aquí tienen uno. ¿Podría tocar aquella obra que nos tocó en Viena?

—Gracias por pedírmelo, pero preferiría no hacerlo.

—El camarero nos ha dicho que los músicos no llegarán hasta las diez —insistió el señor Holt—, y nuestra fiesta se habrá acabado. Ya sabe que esta es nuestra última noche juntos. Mañana estaremos de vuelta en Nueva York…

Era difícil que la gente entendiera que sólo porque ella fuera una pianista consumada, no siempre le apetecía tocar. Especialmente en vacaciones. Carol Mortimer y los demás turistas se unieron asegurándole que el camarero les había dicho que tenían permiso.

Con desgana, Bella accedió a tocar sólo un tema y subió al pequeño escenario. El piano era de color cobrizo para no desentonar con la decoración de la taberna. Escogió una melodía griega que había escuchado en Creta y empezó a interpretarla. Aquel piano necesitaba un buen afine, pero nadie pareció notarlo.

El grupo de americanos aplaudió con ardor. Algunos se abrazaron al estilo griego y salieron a la pista de baile. Los dedos de Bella se deslizaron sin esfuerzo sobre las teclas con la técnica de alguien que había pasado muchos años practicando con un instrumento.

Estaba improvisando porque nunca había visto la letra de la música y de vez en cuando daba alguna nota en falso. El alegre grupo no pareció notar nada, demasiado absorbido por la pasión de la música y el espectáculo de los bailarines. Todos se estaban divirtiendo y Bella se alegró de haber accedido.

De una de las puertas, emergió un hombre alto con un traje blanco de corte impecable y Bella alzó los ojos, consciente de su presencia. A través de la habitación cargada de humo, gente y risas, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Edward Anthony Cullen Masen. Aturdida, bajó la vista y comprobó que los dedos le temblaban sobre las teclas. Dio varias notas en falso y cuando alzó de nuevo la vista, lo vio en la barra pidiendo una bebida.

El bar estaba atestado en ese momento y a pesar de la cantidad de gente, Edward sobresalía entre todos con su altura y su potencia. Tenía la profunda mirada clavada en ella en todo momento. ¡Qué arrogante y seguro se le veía! ¡Qué dominante!

Con un sentido de anticipación, recordó sus últimas palabras:

«Pretendo volver a verte, sea como sea».

Cuando volvió a levantar la cabeza del piano, había desaparecido. Miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo y para su vergüenza, lo volvió a ver. Se había sentado solo en una mesa a corta distancia del piano y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, le sonrió. Deslizó los ojos por su figura con franca admiración.

Era imposible negar la intensidad de la excitación que le producía aquel hombre. Su mirada era demasiado íntima y la dejaba sin aliento. Los dedos le seguían temblando.

Cuando terminó la pieza, se levantó del piano. La sala estaba extrañamente silenciosa y de repente estalló un salvaje aplauso. Bella murmuró unas palabras de agradecimiento por el micrófono y echó un vistazo con rapidez a la habitación buscando una vía de escape.

Comprendió al instante que todas sus esperanzas de escapar de él resultarían inútiles. Edward ya se estaba levantando con languidez para acercarse a ella.

—Buenas tardes, Bella —le sonrió con calidez.

—Hola, señor Cullen.

—Edward —le corrigió él—. A pesar de nuestro breve encuentro, ¿no crees que nos conocemos lo bastante como para dejar esas formalidades?

Edward sonrió como si le gustara el tono sonrosado que le subió a Bella a las mejillas al recordar que se habían conocido en la cama.

—Señor Cullen. He venido a cenar con unos amigos —replicó ella con sequedad.

Edward le tomó una mano entre las suyas y la condujo a una terraza con una magnífica vista sobre Atenas. Tenía las paredes encaladas y estaba cubierta de plantas, como un jardín colgante.

—¿Por qué no me dejas invitarte a cenar esta noche? Ya sé que es una invitación un poco precipitada, pero me retuvieron en París toda la semana pasada…

Bella sintió una repentina y violenta oleada de celos. ¿Se habría quedado tanto tiempo para estar con Tanya?

—¿Cómo me ha encontrado… aquí?

—Antes de que tu grupo se fuera de París, tu director me dio el itinerario del viaje.

—¿Lo sobornó?

En vez de sentirse horrorizada como debería, se sintió halagada.

—Parece que sigues teniendo una pobre opinión de mí —se burló él—. No, no lo soborné.

—No debería haberse molestado en venir hasta aquí. Ya le dije en París que no quería volver a verle.

—Ya lo sé, pero no te creí.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque, o bien eres de las mujeres que no se conocen a sí mismas, o si te conoces, te niegas con obstinación a hacer caso a tus sentimientos.

Le hablaba como si fuera una cría y eso la enfureció.

—¡Usted no sabe nada de mí!

—Sin embargo, lo que conozco de ti me gusta —se detuvo y Bella supo que estaba recordando la forma en que se habían conocido—. Insisto en que vengas a cenar conmigo. Este sitio no tiene nada que ver con la Grecia real, aunque reconozco que la comida es excelente. Deja que te enseñe Atenas un griego que conoce bien su ciudad.

Su grave tono de voz contenía una seducción que la dejó confusa.

—Señor Cullen. Ya… ya le he dicho… que no quería volver a verle. Y lo decía en serio. Y eso incluye cenar con usted.

Edward se llevó la mano a los labios, se la volvió y le besó en la muñeca. La caricia de sus labios sobre su piel le hizo estremecerse. Dejó escapar un gemido sordo e intentó retirarla.

—¿Qué está haciendo? —gritó—. No, no haga eso.

—Me preguntaba si te resulto tan desagradable como intentas aparentar —entonces la soltó y Bella retiró la mano al instante—. Ven a cenar conmigo, Bella. Quiero disculparme por la forma en que te traté el día que nos conocimos… en mi cama.

—Parece que le divierte recordarlo y recordármelo.

—Yo encuentro muy agradable ese recuerdo.

—¡Pues yo no!

—¿De verdad? —preguntó con el tono acariciador que tanto la turbaba—. Como te dije antes, creo que te da miedo admitir tus sentimientos, pero te prometo que seré galante y no volveré a mencionar aquella noche a menos que lo hagas tú. Podemos pretender que esta es la primera noche que nos conocemos.

—No me gustan esos juegos.

—Ni a mí tampoco.

—Señor Cullen, me da la impresión de que siempre intenta salirse con la suya. No le importa a quien haya que pisar ni dañar. No parece entender el significado de la palabra no.

Bella no podía ver su cara en la oscuridad, pero sintió su repentino enfado.

—Y yo estoy empezando a entenderla a usted, señorita Swan. Ahora sé por qué nunca ha tenido un novio o un amante. Es tan fría como la nieve del Monte Olimpo y si insiste en tal comportamiento, es probable que acabe siendo una solitaria solterona. Dudo que haya ningún hombre que la persiga como yo lo he hecho.

Con aquellas palabras le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar hacia la entrada del comedor.

Sus palabras le calaron muy hondo. No era el primer hombre que la acusaba de frialdad, pero sí era la primera vez que le importaba.

Se había prometido a sí misma que sería diferente a su madre, que sería inmune al atractivo de aquel tipo de hombres. Él era como su padre, atractivo sin hacer ningún esfuerzo. Sin duda, Edward trataba a las mujeres con la misma rudeza y desinterés con que su padre había tratado a su madre. Sintió una oleada de pena al recordar a su madre. Su muerte había sido casi una liberación. Bella tenía sólo dieciséis años cuando había ocurrido, después de una dolorosa enfermedad. Y todavía podía recordar la indiferencia de su padre.

Ella lo conocía, al menos conocía a aquel tipo de hombres demasiado bien. Pero a pesar de todo, aquella parte rebelde de sí misma deseaba estar con Edward y olvidar todo lo que había aprendido con tanto dolor. Se moría por pasar… sólo una tarde con él.

Era su última noche en Grecia. ¿Qué podía pasar en una tarde?

Entre la oscuridad, su voz débil y frágil lo retuvo.

—Edward…


	4. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Bella se alegró de que los fuertes dedos de Edward sujetaran su mano con firmeza mientras atravesaban las estrechas calles atiborradas de turistas del barrio de Plaka. Era la parte antigua de la ciudad y ahora era la zona de moda.

Estaba sin aliento cuando la calle por la que caminaban terminó de repente en un callejón de escaleras encaladas.

Edward empezó a subir tirando de ella con suavidad. Cuando pensó que no podría dar un paso más, los escalones terminaron en una taberna en la terraza de una azotea bajo las ruinas de la Acrópolis. Justo debajo de ellos brillaban las ruinas del Partenón a la luz de la luna.

—¡Oh, es precioso! —susurró pasando la vista de la pintoresca taberna al espectáculo bajo ellos.

Las luces de distintos colores iluminaban las mesas a juego. La balconada estaba llena de latas de aceite con geranios rojos.

Cuando llegó el jefe de camareros, reconoció a Edward al instante y empezó a hablar en griego con él.

Los condujo a una mesa un poco apartada de los demás comensales.

Antes de cenar, Edward pidió un vino blanco. Empezaron a saborearlo a pequeños sorbos y Bella se quedó admirando las ruinas. Después de un rato, se dio cuenta de que Edward la estaba observando con atención. Volvió la cara hacia él sintiéndose de repente infantil y extraña. Como una turista.

Para disimular el nerviosismo, empezó a hablar.

—¿Qué es la retsina?

—Es vino blanco con un toque de resina —explicó él en tono grave y melodioso—. En la antigüedad, se les ponía un poco de resina a los corchos de las botellas para sellarlas y conservar el vino. Los griegos nos acostumbramos al sabor de la resina y ahora lo añaden a propósito. Supongo que es una lección. Los humanos somos una especie extraña; si nos acostumbramos a algo o a alguien por un periodo largo de tiempo… incluso si ese algo o alguien no siempre es agradable… nos acaba gustando…

—¿Qué estás intentando decir?

—Que si tú me has dado una oportunidad es porque has decidido que no soy el monstruo que creías.

Bella alzó los ojos. El fuego que ardía en los de él le aceleró el pulso y tuvo que apartar la vista, más sonrojada que nunca.

¡Sabía que no debía haber salido con él! ¡Parecía tan sincero! Era muy difícil mantener la guardia alta.

—Pensé que estábamos hablando del vino —comentó ella para cambiar de tema.

—No quiero hablar del vino, quiero hablar de ti.

—Yo no soy un tema de conversación muy interesante.

—Ah, pero lo eres… ¡para mí!

Bella no pudo aguantar su viril mirada.

—Yo… no sabría por donde empezar.

—Empezaremos por lo que ya sé y tú rellenarás las lagunas. Hablas francés, eres una pianista con talento y estás haciendo un viaje por Europa con tu hermano. Eres una curiosa mezcla de sofisticación e… inexperiencia.

Ante las últimas palabras, Bella se ruborizó.

—Supongo que en algunas cosas, no soy la típica americana de clase media —concedió—. Sin embargo, a pesar de hablar francés y tocar el piano, soy una chica bastante corriente.

—Para mí no lo eres —la contradijo él—. Yo nunca había conocido a nadie como tú.

Sus palabras, y la intensidad con que las pronunció, la llenaron de una extraña tensión. De repente, se sintió enmudecida como una colegiala en su primera cita. Muy avergonzada, retorció la servilleta con los dedos.

—Cuéntame algo de tu hermano.

—Jasper… bueno —suspiró con fuerza—. No hay mucho que contar. Supongo que es como la mayoría de los adolescentes. Su mayor mérito este verano, al menos en lo que respecta a nuestro director, es llegar siempre tarde. Es una costumbre muy molesta, sobre todo cuando estás en un viaje en que cada minuto está programado.

Le contó que en Madrid, cuando todos estaban ya en el autobús a punto de salir para Granada, tuvieron que esperar dos horas por culpa de Jasper.

—¿Y dónde estaba?

—En el Parque del Retiro consolando a un niño al que se le había estrellado un avión de juguete.

—Creo que me gustaría tu hermano.

—Él es así —dijo agradeciéndole la simpatía por su hermano—. Te hace esperar horas mientras se dedica a alguna buena acción y al final no puedes culparle.

—A mí me parece que un viaje con un itinerario tan apretado es lo último que le puede apetecer a un chico de dieciséis años.

A Bella le sorprendió que eso fuera lo mismo que había pensado ella antes de salir.

—Eso mismo le intenté yo explicar a Charlie.

—¿Quién es Charlie?

—Mi padre. Intenté convencerle de que Jasper odiaría el tour, pero no me hizo caso.

Se interrumpió al recordar que la razón por la que su padre los había enviado a Europa era para mantenerlos alejados durante el verano.

Charlie se acababa de volver a casar y se había trasladado a Nueva York. Había comprado una pequeña casa en Park Avenue y una visita de sus hijos, ya crecidos, era una molestia de la que prefería liberarse, pensó Bella con amargura.

—Bella, ¿por qué llamas a tu padre Charlie?

Bella forzó una sonrisa, pero la pena le hizo curvar los labios en una tensa mueca.

—Él me lo pidió. Supongo que le hace parecer más joven… menos… menos padre.

—¿Y tu madre?

Edward cambió de tema como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que Charlie era un tema doloroso para ella.

—Mi madre murió.

—Lo siento.

Bella creyó percibir una profunda emoción en la oscuridad de sus ojos.

—Ya pasó hace mucho tiempo. Casi ya no me acuerdo de ella.

Aquello no era del todo verdad. La tragedia le había afectado profundamente y todavía le dolía.

Bella dio otro sorbo a su copa. Los músicos empezaron a interpretar una melodía romántica. Edward se inclinó hacia adelante y antes de que pudiera evitar su mano, le cubrió la suya rozándole con el pulgar en suaves caricias.

—Bella, ¿te gustaría bailar?

La ayudó a levantarse del asiento y la condujo a la sombría pista de baile.

Bella era profundamente consciente de su masculinidad cuando la rodeó con sus brazos. Inspiró el aroma de su loción de afeitar y sintió una tormenta de sensaciones mientras él la guiaba de forma experta.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, su mano, apoyada sobre la solapa del traje se deslizó hacia arriba hasta llegar al espeso pelo negro que se rizaba en la base del cuello. Edward bajó la cabeza hacia ella y el calor de su áspera mejilla frotó ligeramente su frente. De alguna manera, se sentía muy a gusto en sus brazos. Sus cuerpos se movían en perfecta armonía.

La música se detuvo, y muy despacio, como si le costara trabajo, Edward la soltó.

Durante un largo instante, mantuvo la mirada fija en ella con una sensual sonrisa en los labios. Su masculinidad era turbadora y el pulso de Bella se aceleró desacompasado.

—Han traído nuestra cena —susurró él con suavidad.

—¿Ya?

Bella intentó sin éxito tragar saliva para recuperar el habla.

La cena resultó tal y como Edward había prometido: totalmente griega. Empezó con unos aperitivos de _dolmades_, pequeños rollos de arroz envueltos en hojas de parra para seguir con la típica _moussaka_, un lujurioso pastel de berenjena, cordero troceado, queso, tomate, huevo y especias. Era tan abundante que Bella no pudo terminarlo.

Edward la observaba con atención.

—A muchos turistas no les gusta la cocina griega —dijo al mirar su plato sin acabar.

—¡Oh, no! No pienses eso. Me alegro de que me hayas traído aquí. Es la primera oportunidad que he tenido de probar comida griega auténtica. Los platos estaban exquisitos, pero estoy llena.

—Y yo me alegro de que te haya gustado. Hay pocos extranjeros que sean neutrales con la cocina griega —comentó con una extraña sonrisa muy atractiva—. Algunos de nuestros cocineros son un poco exagerados con el aceite de oliva.

Edward continuó explicándole las bases de la alimentación mediterránea para terminar contándole que nadie podía llamar bárbaro al pueblo que había inventado el famoso gorro de cocinero.

—¿Y cómo lo inventaron?

—Proviene de los altos tocados negros de nuestros sacerdotes, cuando nuestros famosos cocineros entraron en los monasterios.

La conversación fluyó entre ellos con naturalidad. Bella empezó a sentirse cada vez más cómoda en compañía de Edward. Él le contó cosas de los griegos, de los Cullen, de la maravillosa isla que su familia poseía en el Mar Egeo y de su yate.

Sin que apenas se diera cuenta, él dio un giro a la conversación para preguntarle sobre si misma. Bella se encontró contándole como la carrera de su padre como ejecutivo de una compañía de petróleos había obligado a su familia a vivir por todo el mundo; como a ella y a Jasper los habían enviado internos y como, debido a la soledad, ella se había inclinado hacia la música.

El tiempo transcurrió con rapidez y Bella comprendió que nunca había disfrutado tanto de la compañía de alguien. Se sentía totalmente feliz. La comida, el vino, y la habilidad de Edward de hacerla sentir cómoda, le relajaron hasta bajar la guardia.

Sólo por estar con él el mundo adquiría un brillo dorado. Aquel hombre la atraía peligrosamente. Era como si algo en él provocara una inmediata respuesta en ella.

Contempló a hurtadillas la firme y sensual forma de su boca. Sin querer, le vino la imagen de sus labios sobre los de ella y se estremeció. Cuando él terminó su larga conversación con el camarero y la miró a través de la mesa, se ruborizó.

Para esconder su agitación, desvió la vista, pero no lo hizo con la suficiente rapidez.

—¿Qué estabas pensando ahora mismo, Bella?

Aturdida por lo directo de la pregunta, se quedó sin habla. No podía confesar la verdad.

—Yo… yo… no tengo ni idea.

—Espero que no mires a cada hombre que tienes delante con tal ingenuidad. Es suficiente para hacerme desear…

Edward cortó en seco el resto de la frase y apretó, los puños. Las duras y fuertes líneas de su cara eran una máscara impenetrable.

La violencia de su reacción alarmó a Bella.

—Edward, ¿he… he hecho algo mal?

De nuevo aquella oscura mirada la analizó y al ver que su turbación era auténtica, suavizó la expresión y extendió una mano sobre la mesa.

—No, no eres tú… Es sólo que… a veces me resulta difícil creer que eres real. No puedo creer que no sepas exactamente lo que estás haciendo. Cuando una mujer es tan bonita como tú, esas miradas son un arte aprendido —terminó.

Y él tenía mucha experiencia con tales mujeres, recordó Bella. Al pensar en la sofisticada belleza de Tanya Chernitzky, sintió una punzada de celos en la boca del estómago.

Un arte aprendido. ¿Acaso su poderoso encanto era la versión masculina de aquel arte?

—Salgamos de aquí —susurró Edward con voz ronca—. Sólo nos quedan unas pocas horas para que te enseñe mi ciudad.

Si fuera lista, insistiría en que la llevara a su hotel. Pero era difícil actuar con inteligencia con un hombre que le producía una excitación que nunca antes había experimentado.

El cabello de Bella se encaracolaba como el humo entre la brisa del Monte Lycabettus. Sentía ligeramente la mano de Edward rozándole la cintura por detrás mientras la escoltaba a la terraza de piedra del elegante restaurante en la cima de la ciudad. Su ciudad. Había muchas parejas sentadas en las sillas de tapicería roja disfrutando con tranquilidad de sus bebidas.

Edward había pedido un licor griego, llamado ouzo para beberlo mientras contemplaban la bella panorámica de Atenas.

—¡Oh, Edward, esta vista es para quitar el aliento!

—Todavía es mejor a la puesta de sol, cuando Atenas cambia de blanca a dorada.

Edward le señaló la mezcla de neones rojos, azules y verdes dónde estaban situadas las plazas de Omonia y Syntagma. Más lejos, a la izquierda, destacaban los focos blancos y verdes del aeropuerto. Detrás de Syntagma se veía la Acrópolis, con sus columnas brillantes como una corona enjoyada y a sus pies, la mezcla de coloridas luces de la Plaka.

—Mis navieras están allí abajo —indicó Edward señalando el puerto del Pireo—. También tengo oficinas en el centro de la ciudad.

Entre la bruma, Bella divisó la línea de barcos con toda la proa iluminada.

Los dos quedaron en silencio. Parecía que a Edward se le había ensombrecido el humor desde que abandonaron el barrio de Plaka. Bella comprendió de repente que desde que salieron del restaurante donde habían cenado, apenas había hablado. Ella había llevado todo el peso de la conversación. De hecho, no había dicho una sola palabra en todo el viaje de funicular hasta Monte Lycabettus. Sólo había respondido a sus preguntas sobre algún monumento.

Él fue el primero en romper el largo silencio.

—Bella, ¿te apetecería bajar paseando en vez de volver a tomar el funicular?

—Un paseo estaría bien.

Si hubiera sabido que la bajada de Lycabettus era el paseo preferido para los romances en Atenas, no hubiera aceptado con tanta rapidez.

Las parejas, estrechamente entrelazadas, reposaban arropadas de la vista bajo cualquier árbol. Aunque Edward caminaba en silencio tras ella sin tocarla, Bella sentía su presencia con todas las fibras de su cuerpo.

Sobre ellos, una luna árabe iluminaba el oscuro firmamento. Las estrellas brillaban con claridad, sólo ligeramente nubladas por la contaminación de la ciudad.

Aquella iba a ser su última noche en Atenas; la última noche con él. Dejó escapar un suspiro de pesar y se preguntó en que estaría pensando él.

De repente, el camino se hundió inesperadamente y hubiera caído al suelo si Edward no la hubiera sujetado. Le rodeó la cintura con una de sus largas manos morenas y con la otra la agarró bajo el codo. Su contacto era como una descarga eléctrica. Dejó escapar un gemido. Sintió en la oscuridad que Edward tuvo que tomar aliento y comprendió que a él le afectaba tanto la proximidad de sus cuerpos como a ella. Entonces se sintió feliz.

Él estaba mirándola con aquella mirada profunda e hipnótica, arrastrándola con él a los torrentes de su deseo.

El fuego de sus ojos encendió una llamarada de respuesta en los de ella. Una excitación como una batalla fuera de control pareció recorrerle el sistema nervioso a Bella.

Si al menos la soltara, quizá recuperara la razón.

Pero no lo hizo. Parecía como si una fuerza elemental; un poder ajeno y más fuerte que ellos, los arrastrara. Bella sólo pudo mirarlo a lo más profundo de los ojos mientras él deslizaba suavemente las manos sobre sus brazos desnudos. Sus dedos se cerraron sobre los de ella con fuerza y la atrajo hacia sí. Sin resistirse, Bella le permitió que amoldara su duro cuerpo contra sus suaves curvas. Se estremeció primero de frío para pasar a una oleada de calor que encendió un fogoso deseo en sus venas.

Cuando su oscura cabeza se inclinó hacia la de ella, se alzó de puntillas para acortar la distancia que separaba sus labios. Edward aprisionó su boca con un gemido, empezando con destreza por la comisura de sus labios para poseerla enseguida por completo.

Bella respondió a su caricia por puro instinto. Sus dedos se relajaron entre los de él y los retiró. Sin apenas darse cuenta, los introdujo por dentro de su americana hasta sentir el sólido calor de su espalda sobre la fina seda de su camisa.

El beso le dejó la mente en blanco. Sólo había una salvaje y amedrentadora oscuridad rodeándola; sólo unos fuertes brazos rodeándola; sólo unos ardientes y húmedos labios poseyendo los suyos con destreza y pasión.

Alzó las manos hasta su cuello y jugueteó con los rizos de color ébano. Le temblaron los labios bajo los de él.

Muy despacio, Edward levantó la cabeza y la miró viendo con claridad bajo la azulada luz de la luna la suave entrega en su preciosa cara. Le brillaban los ojos azules de deseo y los labios, jugosos e inflamados de sus besos, estaban entreabiertos. Tuvo que inspirar con fuerza para controlar su pasión.

Para Bella, el mundo pareció girar bajo sus pies. Se alegró de que Edward la tuviera sujeta bajo el codo con firmeza y tardó bastante en enterarse de que él la estaba estudiando con fijeza.

Parecía sombrío. Sintió remordimientos de haber manifestado su deseo con tal descaro. ¿Qué pensaría de ella? ¿Por qué le habría respondido de forma tan desvergonzada?

Era desesperante pensar que aquel hombre; el prototipo de lo que siempre había procurado evitar, la había hecho perder el control por completo con un solo beso.

¿Por qué habría ido con él? ¿Por qué habría sido tan tonta?

Aun así, al contemplar sus maravillosas facciones, se moría por estar de nuevo en sus brazos. Todos los sentimientos que había reprimido con tanto cuidado enterrándose en su carrera musical, estaban aflorando con una fuerza volcánica.

Se sentía atraída sin remedio por un hombre que la destruiría si le diera la mínima oportunidad y al que no importaría lo mas mínimo que así fuera.

¡Pero ella no iba a darle esa oportunidad!

Cuando sus manos buscaron las de ella para atraerla de nuevo hacia sí, Bella se apartó de sus brazos con el cuerpo rígido.

—Es tarde —dijo temblorosa—. Y creo que debería estar ya de vuelta en el hotel… para hacer mis maletas.

—¿De qué tienes más miedo, pequeña, de mí o de ti misma?

—Yo, yo… no tengo miedo —mintió comprendiendo que el ronco temblor de su voz traicionaba sus palabras.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que pasa? Hace un minuto tú…

Un minuto antes, casi se había fundido en sus brazos, comportándose con tal desvergüenza… especialmente tratándose de un hombre que era casi un desconocido. Se sintió ruborizar con fuerza.

—No… no sé lo que me ha pasado, pero me doy cuenta… ahora, de que esto es un error.

—¿Por qué? Si dos personas disfrutan estando juntas, ¿por qué no deberían besarse? Somos adultos, no niños.

El aterciopelado tono de su voz parecía vibrar en todos los nervios de su cuerpo. ¿Tenía él idea de lo que le podía producir el mero sonido de su voz? Bella sintió una necesidad desesperada de acabar aquella conversación.

—Tú eres una mujer muy cálida y bella y yo… yo te deseo —continuó él con voz ronca.

De nuevo su voz consiguió estremecerla. Edward dio un paso adelante y ella retrocedió.

—No, no te acerques —susurró—. ¡No quiero que me vuelvas a tocar!

—Eso no es lo que sientes de verdad.

Tenía que decir algo para convencerlo antes de que sus sentimientos la traicionaran.

—¡Sí lo es! Y me alegro de irme mañana, porque si no, conseguirías engañarme para volver a verte.

—¿Eso es lo que crees que he hecho hoy?

—Bueno… sí…

—¡Mentirosa! Cuando me di la vuelta, fuiste tú la que me llamaste. Y además, ahora que he pasado una tarde contigo, creo que no he tenido suficiente. Me gustaría que retrasaras la partida.

—¿Que retrasara mi viaje?

—¿Por qué no? Nos daría la oportunidad de comprobar si esta atracción entre nosotros está basada en algo más que puro deseo físico.

¿Le turbaba a él tanto su presencia como a ella la de él? Ante la idea, un delicioso escalofrío le recorrió la columna dorsal.

Edward volvió a dar otro paso y cuando ella intentó retroceder, le sujetó por la muñeca.

—Será mejor que mires donde pones los pies —murmuró—. Recuerda que estás en el borde de una montaña.

La atrajo con delicadeza hacia él como si fuera un objeto precioso y Bella sintió el fuerte latido de su corazón y sus suaves curvas apretadas contra el estilizado cuerpo masculino.

Dejó escapar un tembloroso gemido al ver el rocoso borde del precipicio.

Era la altura, se dijo, no él lo que le había hecho sentir aquel mareo.

—No estaba en peligro de caer —dijo intentando engañarse a sí misma.

—Estoy empezando a pensar que mentir es un defecto de tu carácter —bromeó él en voz baja—. Tendremos que solucionar eso juntos.

—¡No vamos a solucionar nada juntos! —gritó ella.

Posó las dos manos en su pecho y lo empujó con toda su fuerza, pero Edward la sujetó como si se tratara de una pluma. Eso la enfureció aún más.

—¡Me vas a llevar a casa ahora mismo!

—No, no pienso hacerlo. Ahora… voy a volver a besarte —dijo inclinando la cabeza hacia ella para mirarla fijamente a los ojos—. Tú me deseas tanto como yo a ti. Admítelo.

—No, no es verdad.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás temblando en mis brazos?

Bella hubiera negado aquello también si sus labios no la hubieran cubierto la boca. Entonces, la fiera pasión venció toda su resistencia. Involuntariamente, las manos que habían estado presionando su pecho, bajaron hasta rodearle la cintura.

Ninguna otra experiencia en su vida, ni siquiera la música, la había elevado como aquello. Lo deseaba tanto, que en ese momento ya no le importaban las consecuencias.

—¿Vas a retrasar la salida para quedarte en Grecia conmigo? —Edward le besó con delicadeza en los ojos—. Si te preocupa el dinero, yo pagaré los gastos adicionales.

La mención del dinero fue como un jarro de agua fría. La pasión se congeló al instante.

¡Le estaba pidiendo que fuera su amante!

Bella tuvo que hacer acopio de los restos de control que le quedaban antes de hablar.

—Edward, ya te he dicho lo que siento. No tengo intención de quedarme en Grecia ni un día más. ¡Ni siquiera una hora! No me gustan nada tus tácticas y me alegraré de no volverte a ver en mi vida.

Tuvo que hacer caso omiso de la dolorosa punzada en el corazón ante la idea de no volver a verlo.

A Edward se le tensaron los músculos de la mandíbula.

—De acuerdo —susurró en voz baja mientras la soltaba—. A pesar de tus acusaciones, no tengo intención de obligarte a actuar en contra de tu voluntad.

Bella se quedó sorprendida. Había esperado una reacción diferente y se sintió levemente disgustada. Parecía no importarle demasiado que ella se quedara o no con él como amante. Sin duda, cualquier otra chica bonita lo haría; especialmente con un hombre como él.

Se riñó a sí misma por ser tan ridícula. Debería sentirse aliviada. Estaba empezando a comprender que si él deseaba su compañía, poco podía hacer ella para impedírselo. De alguna manera, tenía una capacidad de controlarla que ningún otro hombre había tenido.

Bajaron la pendiente sin hablar hasta llegar al Rolls de color perlado. El chófer de Edward apagó el cigarrillo y abrió respetuoso la puerta para Bella.

Cuando estaba arrellanada en el asiento de atrás, Edward se instaló a su lado y extendió el brazo en el asiento por detrás de ella de tal forma, que si no tenía cuidado y apoyaba un poco la cabeza, le rozaría la piel. A pesar de que se había hecho el firme propósito de evitar cualquier contacto físico con él, no pudo evitar la traicionera idea de que sería una sensación maravillosa estar arropada en sus brazos en aquel cómodo asiento.

¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Cinco minutos antes le había pedido que fuera su amante y todavía lo deseaba tanto como siempre.

El potente motor arrancó y el Rolls se deslizó casi en silencio por las calles del exclusivo distrito de Kolanaki bajo la ladera del Licabbetus. Bella se fijó distraída en las fabulosas mansiones emplazadas en las laderas del monte.

Durante un rato los dos permanecieron en silencio. Entonces Edward empezó a hacer comentarios impersonales, señalando algunas de las vistas como si nada hubiera sucedido entre ellos. Bella pensó que lo hacía para pasar el tiempo, pero, a pesar de sí misma, se sintió absorbida por la conversación.

De repente le indicó un edifico moderno de cristal que brillaba contra el cielo negro.

—Ahí están mis oficinas de Atenas, en el ático. Si te quedaras más tiempo, podríamos ir a verlas mañana. La vista es excelente.

Ella recordó la fabulosa vista de París desde su suite del hotel.

—Estoy empezando a creer que te gustan las alturas —comentó.

—Es verdad. Tanto como a ti te asustan.

—¿Por qué lo sabes? —preguntó intrigada por su perspicacia.

—Observación. Por lo mismo que sé que la altura no es lo único que te da miedo…

Al sentir el ligero tono de sugerencia en su voz, sintió el rubor en la cara. Incómoda, comprendió lo poco que se escapaba a su atención. Sería más inteligente no subestimarlo en el futuro. El futuro… aquello era algo que ellos dos no compartirían… De nuevo le disgustó la idea y apretó la correa del bolso con nerviosismo.

De repente, el chófer hizo una maniobra brusca. Bella se vio lanzada contra Edward. Él deslizó el brazo al instante para rodearla de forma protectora y la atrajo contra su cuerpo cálido.

Entonces se inclinó hacia adelante e intercambió unas palabras rápidas en griego con su empleado.

Pareció aflojarse la tensión cuando se volvió a reclinar a su lado.

—Nada de que preocuparse —le aseguró en inglés.

Bella notó que aún así, no retiraba el brazo de sus hombros.

—Así que mañana te vas de Grecia… —empezó él de nuevo.

Un escalofrío de aprensión le recorrió la espina dorsal. Bella pensaba que aquello quedaba definitivamente claro.

—Sí…

—¿Y vuestra visita turística incluyó una visita al Museo Arqueológico Nacional?

—Sí, pasamos una mañana allí.

—Una mañana… si con una semana ni siquiera hay suficiente…

—Es uno de los museos más fascinantes que he visto en mi vida.

—No hay otro comparable en todo el mundo —señaló con aquella confianza típica en él.

Entonces empezó a hablar de Grecia y sus antigüedades. Se notaba que era un experto en el tema. Distraída, Bella tuvo la impresión de que el camino hacia el hotel les estaba llevando más tiempo del debido, pero estaba tan concentrada en las explicaciones de Edward que apartó la idea de su mente.

—Apenas pude echar un vistazo a los emplazamientos macedonios. Me prometí hacer tiempo para volver a visitarlos, pero siempre había algo más que ver.

—Ahora, sé sincera. Yo creo que la mayoría de los turistas encuentran aburridos los museos. ¿De verdad te gustaría ver más antigüedades?

—¡Pues claro que sí!

—Creo que eso lo podremos arreglar con facilidad —le pareció oírle murmurar.

—Pero me voy mañana y el Museo está cerrado hace horas.

Edward no estaba escuchándola; había vuelto a hablar en griego con su empleado. El enorme coche, dio un giro a la derecha y después otro. ¿Eran imaginaciones suyas, o estaban volviendo por donde habían venido?

Bella se asomó para contemplar las calles y los edificios. Era imposible estar segura.

De repente, el coche tomó una colina para detenerse; la ventana automática del conductor se elevó despacio y este habló por el micrófono interior de seguridad. Se abrió una puerta de hierro y el coche continuó su ascenso.

Bella se apartó de los brazos de Edward y echó un vistazo por el retrovisor antes de que las verjas volvieran a cerrarse solas.

Delante de ellos, colgado en lo más alto de la colina, apareció un blanco palacio iluminado que parecía más que nada un monasterio Bizantino. Una vez más, el Rolls se detuvo frente a las altísimas columnas de mármol.

Bella se volvió hacia Edward pero este parecía impasible.

—¿A dónde me has traído?

—A mi casa —respondió sin entonación como si no encontrara nada raro.

—Pero, ¿por qué?

Aunque le salió sin pensar, sabía que la pregunta era innecesaria. Él la había llevado allí con una sola finalidad: seducirla.

Edward levantó la mano y le acarició la frente, arrugada de preocupación. Esbozó una sonrisa y a pesar suyo, Bella se sintió más tranquila.

—Casi puedo leer los pensamientos atropellados de esa cabecita tuya, Bella —bromeó con suavidad—. Crees que te he traído aquí para seducirte, ¿verdad?

Ella se agitó a la defensiva. Sí, era él el que se estaba portando de forma imperdonable; aprovechándose de ella.

—Bueno… ¿es verdad o no?

Para su horror, él no lo negó.

—¿Por que no entras y lo ves? —se burló.

Edward tendió su mano morena para ayudarla a salir del coche.

—Tú… no… no tienes derecho —barbotó—. Ningún derecho… a traerme aquí.

—Sólo lo he hecho porque pensé que te gustaría —respondió él con tono de inocencia.

—¿Y qué he hecho o dicho yo para hacerte pensar eso?

Bella se detuvo horrorizada y se mordió la lengua al recordar la penosa imagen de ella en sus brazos, colgándose de su cuello cada vez que la besaba. Se puso de color escarlata.

Su respuesta fue un destello de aquellos dientes blanquísimos contra la piel morena. Bella sabía que sus ojos la estaban escudriñando hasta el alma y que estaba recordando lo mismo que ella; y también que notaba la turbación que la estaba produciendo. Sin duda, pensaba que sería muy fácil seducirla y al recordar la respuesta a sus caricias de poco antes, ella misma dudó de su fuerza para resistir.

Debía haberse vuelto loca. ¿Cómo diablos iba a salir de aquella situación?


	5. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Edward la condujo con ligereza por las escaleras de mármol que daban a los brillantes portones dobles. Se detuvo y las abrió con facilidad nada más introducir la llave.

—No pienso entrar ahí —protestó Bella.

—Por supuesto que vas a entrar —la contradijo él.

Bella apretó los dedos a la balaustrada de piedra con fuerza y él no quiso obligarla.

—¡Ah!, ¿te sientes más segura aquí afuera… en la oscuridad… sola conmigo? —de nuevo, Bella creyó percibir un ligero tono de burla. Sus oscuros ojos brillaban con una mueca de diversión.

Echó un vistazo a sus espaldas y vio que el chófer había desaparecido. El Rolls seguía aparcado en el camino y reflejaba las luces de la casa.

Sin embargo, sus dedos se aflojaron. Seguramente en una casa como aquella habría sirvientes. Quizá pudiera convencerlos de que la ayudaran. Se dejó guiar al elegante recibidor sin protestar.

Apenas percibió el aroma a flores frescas que la envolvió. Sólo era consciente del silencio de la casa que se extendía interminable a su alrededor. Permaneció de pie helada a unos centímetros de la puerta.

¿Dónde estaban los sirvientes, dormidos?

—Estamos bastante solos —comentó él como respondiendo a la pregunta no formulada—. Les he dado el día libre a mis empleados.

Bella sintió que se le humedecían las palmas del nerviosismo mientras las abría y cerraba sin parar. Los únicos sonidos de la casa eran el loco latido de su corazón y el crujido del papel cuando, distraída, se apoyó en la pila de correo ordenada en un aparador lacado en negro con un candelabro encima.

Su lujosa casa, su elegante atuendo y sus suaves maneras no parecían encajar con su atlético cuerpo. ¡Y ella estaba allí sola con él!

Nunca se había sentido más vulnerable.

—¿Se han ido… todos?

Ante el sonido tan poco natural de su voz, Edward se volvió y le sonrió, con aquella sonrisa devastadora.

—Sí, excepto los guardas de fuera y Geogios, el chófer, estamos solos.

¡Guardas! Pero estaban fuera.

Él siguió mostrándose como un anfitrión educado ante un nervioso huésped.

—¿Te apetece una copa?

¡Oh, aquel hombre tan encantador, era un auténtico monstruo! Debía recordarlo cuando se encontrara a merced de sus encantos. ¿No la había llevado a su casa sin su consentimiento? ¿Y no le había dado a sus sirvientes el día libre a propósito?

Bajo aquellas circunstancias, lo último que necesitaba era una copa.

—No —replicó esperando que la voz sonara menos agitada de lo que se sentía—. No creo que tome nada.

—Espero que no te importe que lo haga yo. Ha sido un día muy largo. Acabo de llegar de París a última hora de la mañana.

¿A última hora de la mañana? Entonces debía haber ido directamente del aeropuerto al restaurante a buscarla. ¿Habría estado tan ansioso por verla?

Edward la guió a través de varios salones con altos techos y ventanas y elaborado mobiliario. En todos había flores y una abundancia de plantas que le daban a la enorme mansión un toque más humano.

Su casa, más un palacio que un hogar, era un reflejo de lo que parecía ser aquel hombre: grande, poderoso y con buen gusto.

Pero no era la casa la que le tenía electrificados los sentidos; era el hombre.

Entonces llegaron a una habitación más pequeña que las demás. Cuando encendió la luz, aparecieron las paredes forradas de ricos paneles. Estaban en la biblioteca.

Las estanterías, de madera oscura, cubrían las paredes del suelo al techo y en una de ellas había una chimenea, sobre la que colgaba una pintura moderna.

Una serie de puertas de cristal abrían a una terraza que daba a las canchas de tenis y a una enorme piscina que brillaba como una joya azul contra la verde oscuridad que la rodeaba. Salvo el sofá de terciopelo verde; el resto de los colores eran cálidos. En conjunto, era una habitación acogedora y masculina.

Edward se acercó al bar.

—¿Seguro que no te apetece algo… una Coca-cola? —abrió una al decirlo—, con nada más que unos cubitos de hielo.

El hielo tintineó invitador en las dos copas de cristal y él vació la Coca-cola en una. Arqueó los labios con una sonrisa devastadora. A pesar de sí misma, le devolvió una sonrisa trémula.

—Eso está mejor. Ahora ya no pareces tan tensa —le pasó la bebida y le rozó los dedos durante un breve instante—. Bella, ¿cuándo vas a comprender que no tienes por qué tenerme miedo?

Su oscura mirada era muy penetrante. Bella no pudo controlar su respiración, desacompasada y rápida.

—En el momento en que me dejes a salvo en mi hotel.

—Estás a salvo ahora.

La voz era grave, íntima.

—¿A salvo… contigo… aquí sola?

¡Era tan alto, tan masculino! Las rodillas le temblaron ante la idea de estar a solas con él y se apoyó en el sofá.

—Sí.

—Me has traído en contra de mi voluntad.

Edward se apoyó contra el bar a una distancia segura con una languidez que daba a entender que aquella acusación no le afectaba en lo más mínimo. Ladeó la cabeza y dio un sorbo a su copa.

—Eso no es del todo verdad —respondió—. Sabía que si te preguntaba, tu sentido de la corrección te haría decir que no.

—Así que decidiste tomar el asunto en tus manos…

—Fuiste tú la que me diste la idea.

—¡Yo! —estalló Bella permitiendo que la rabia ocultara la verdadera causa de su inquietud—. ¡Como te atreves a decir una cosa así!

—Dijiste que te gustaría ver más antigüedades.

—Sí, pero, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con lo que estamos hablando?

—Yo tengo una de las mejores colecciones privadas del mundo.

—¡Oh!

—Pensé que te gustaría verla.

—Y me gustaría…

La rabia pareció disolverse y los oscuros ojos de él brillaron triunfales.

—Entonces, tendrás que admitir que tenía razón y que te alegras de haber venido.

—No, cuando alguien usa trucos conmigo —rechazó ella con obstinación.

—Yo nunca te he engañado.

—Me dijiste que me ibas a llevar al hotel…

Con gesto descuidado, Edward se retiró el mechón de la frente y la miró con firmeza, sin ninguna expresión de disculpa.

—Lo iba a hacer, pero cuando te mostraste tan entusiasmada por los emplazamientos micénicos, cambié de idea.

—Siempre tienes una respuesta para todo, ¿verdad?

—Cuando me conozcas mejor, descubrirás que suelo ser bastante directo. Voy tras lo que quiero, sin ningún tipo de estratagema.

Bella se sintió debilitada ante la fuerza de su afirmación, la verdad que yacía bajo ella. Cuando quería algo, no permitía que nada se interpusiera en su camino.

—No tengo intención de conocerte mejor —consiguió articular—. Te olvidas de que mañana me voy.

Durante un segundo, sus profundos ojos oscuros brillaron de furia. Inspiró con fuerza mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y alzaba la copa para acabarla de un trago.

—¿Cómo podría olvidarlo, cuando me lo recuerdas constantemente?

El apasionado tono de su voz vibró por toda la habitación.

—Si me repito tanto, es porque tú no pareces convencerte —persistió con rigidez.

—Quizá no lo esté.

—¿Qué?

—Recuerda que me queda el resto de la noche para intentar convencerte —dijo con tono melodioso.

¡Sabía que no debería haber confiado en él!

—Nunca pretendiste enseñarme tus antigüedades —le acusó Bella mientras ponía distancia entre ellos.

Con largos y firmes pasos, se sentó en el sofá.

—No, te equivocas. Te las voy a enseñar ahora.

Estaba peligrosamente cerca y Bella no se atrevió a alzar la vista por miedo a que notara como le turbaba su proximidad. Una oleada de una emoción que no se atrevía a nombrar le recorrió el cuerpo. Si la besara en ese momento…

Cuando le pasó la mano por la cintura para guiarla hasta el salón donde estaba la colección, dio un brinco con el corazón agitado. Edward no intentó volver a rozarla.

—Por aquí —indicó empujando una puerta mientras esperaba a que ella pasara.

Los tacones altos de sus sandalias repiquetearon en los brillantes suelos de madera mientras intentaba mantener su ritmo. Él desconectó el sistema de alarma que protegía la colección y la guió hacia unas puertas metálicas.

La colección, consistente en estatuas, cerámica y pinturas, estaba organizada cronológicamente. Edward empezó a darle una explicación fascinante de cada pieza. Lo que más le interesaba a Bella eran las anécdotas de sus experiencias personales en los emplazamientos arqueológicos donde los había descubierto.

Sin que ninguno se diera cuenta, transcurrió una hora muy agradable.

—Pero seguramente te estoy aburriendo —dijo él por fin al posar una antigua cerámica de Fidias.

—¡Oh, no! —protestó ella—. Consigues que todo esto parezca vivo —dijo sin poder evitar el entusiasmo—. No tenía ni idea de que hiciera falta tanta paciencia para recuperar estas piezas.

—No sólo paciencia, sino trabajo y dinero también.

Edward volvió a conectar la alarma al salir.

Bella estaba a punto de mencionar la hora que era y la vuelta al hotel, pero no le dio tiempo.

—Quiero enseñarte mi parte favorita de la casa: el ático. Tiene una vista maravillosa del jardín, la piscina y de toda la ciudad.

La condujo de nuevo por el largo corredor.

—Debe ser otra de tus alturas favoritas —dijo ella con una carcajada.

Había olvidado de momento el miedo que le causaba.

—Lo es. Compré esta casa sobre todo por eso. El anterior inquilino era un príncipe griego que estaba casado con una actriz italiana. Fue el que remodeló la casa a su antojo. Bajo el ático hay un teatro tan grande como para dar una función en toda regla.

—¿Lo has usado alguna vez?

—A veces… se lo presto a algún amigo para ensayar —contestó él evasivo.

Habían llegado al extremo del corredor. Edward empujó las puertas de bronce y se detuvo un momento para deslizar la mano sobre la pared y localizar el interruptor. Entonces, de repente apareció el teatro, impresionante en su gloria dorada y blanca. Las butacas eran de terciopelo rojo y la moqueta de color escarlata. Las paredes eran blancas con molduras doradas.

—Es… es maravilloso —murmuró sobrecogida.

—Un poco exagerado —concedió Edward—. Hasta María Antonieta hubiera aprobado el gusto de nuestra actriz italiana.

Bella se acercó al escenario con rapidez.

—¿Te importa si subo? —preguntó con ansiedad.

—Adelante.

Edward hizo una mueca de diversión ante su entusiasmo infantil y ella se apresuró a subir. Al llegar a las gruesas cortinas de terciopelo vio una zapatilla de satén rosa tirada con descuido. Se inclinó y la recogió.

—A veces… se lo presto a una amiga para que ensaye.

¡Tanya!

Los cordones de satén se le deslizaron de los dedos como si la tela quemara. Ante el recuerdo de Tanya, sintió un penoso vuelco en el estómago. Tanya… allí… con él.

Era ridículo que le importara que estuviera con otra mujer, pero así era. Toda la alegría de segundos antes se desvaneció al instante.

Bella dirigió la vista hacia arriba. Sobre el escenario, se veían las paredes cubiertas de paneles de caoba y del techo, colgaban unas arañas de cristal y bronce.

—Allí está el ático —le explicó Edward señalando con el dedo—. Vamos, usaremos el ascensor. Esta es la parte de la casa que está más recubierta de madera. Otro capricho de nuestra actriz. Pensaba que la piedra, o incluso el mármol era frío.

Pronto, debido al magnetismo de Edward, Bella se olvidó de la zapatilla y de la bailarina. Cuando salieron del ascensor, los dos estaban riendo a carcajadas ante otra historia de la actriz. La habitación a la que salieron estaba tan lujosamente decorada como el teatro.

El oscuro y brillante suelo de madera estaba cubierto con una espesa alfombra persa. Una de las paredes era entera de cristal y de ella colgaban las cortinas de la seda más fina que Bella hubiera visto nunca. Sobre la chimenea de mármol estaba el retrato de una bella mujer, con un marco dorado muy recargado. El techo, inclinado, añadía un encanto arquitectónico a la estancia.

Pero a pesar de su tamaño, la sala era acogedora. Los muebles eran modernos, de cromo y cristal y los colores dominantes eran azules, marrones y ocres.

—No me puedo creer… que te refieras a esto como el ático.

—Es otro de los caprichos de nuestra actriz —dijo él con una sonrisa. Apretó un botón y la habitación quedó invadida por una suave música—. Ven a la terraza.

Apartó las cortinas de seda y abrió los graciosos ventanales franceses que daban a la terraza de piedra. Entonces, antes de que Bella pudiera protestar, le tomó la mano con firmeza para que no pudiera retroceder y la condujo a la estrecha balaustrada.

Cuatro pisos por debajo de ellos, brillaba la piscina. Conteniendo el aliento, Bella se colgó de Edward. Nunca había sido capaz de asomarse al borde de ninguna altura sin sentirse mareada.

Desde allí vio una escalera de bronce que bajaba por la fachada del edificio.

—¿Para qué es eso?

—Es mi versión de una escalera de incendios —dijo él con un extraño tono de dureza—. Ya te dije que el desván es prácticamente de madera y yo vivo allí. Una vez, hace mucho tiempo, tuve un incidente con fuego que causó una muerte —de repente cambió de tema—. La terraza en la que estamos forma parte del edificio primitivo. Sólo el ático fue añadido por nuestra actriz —se quedó en silencio contemplando la vista de Atenas—. Creo que me tomaré otra copa. ¿Te apetece otra Coca-cola?

—No, yo estoy bien.

En todo caso, debería irse en cuanto él terminara su bebida, pensó mientras lo seguía al interior. Mientras Edward se servía otra copa, Bella se dedicó a dar una vuelta a su alrededor, para observar las plantas, flores y tesoros artesanales que había en la sala. Aquella casa podría ser un museo.

Llegó al extremo del cuarto y cuando atravesó las puertas con molduras doradas, comprendió que se había metido en un dormitorio. Era enorme, con su vestidor y su baño dentro.

Contempló la amplia cama cubierta de satén dorado. Sobre la tela, resaltaba el mismo pájaro azul del hotel de París. El estómago le dio un vuelco al recordar la noche en que conoció a Edward.

De nuevo, se había colado por error en su habitación. Él había dicho que vivía allí arriba, pero ella no le había dado mucha importancia al comentario. Ahora tenía un nuevo significado. De repente, le volvieron las sospechas. ¡La había llevado a su propia habitación! Además había dicho que tenía toda la noche para convencerla de que se quedara en Atenas. Ante la idea, se le heló la sangre.

—¿Te gusta mi casa, pequeña? —escuchó a sus espaldas aquella aterciopelada voz que tanto la turbaba.

Bella se volvió hacia él. Llevaba en una mano la copa y, para aumentar su nerviosismo, se había quitado la corbata y estaba desabrochando los dos botones superiores de la camisa. Bella volvió a ver la misma cicatriz que le recorría el cuello y el brillo del medallón que ya conocía.

Con descuido, Edward posó la corbata y la americana sobre una silla cercana y se enrolló las mangas de la camisa. Sin el atuendo formal, resultaba poderosamente masculino.

El miedo le aceleró el pulso que le retumbaba en los oídos. Estaba a punto de pedirle una vez más que la llevara a casa cuando empezó a hablar alejándose de ella.

Debido al alejamiento y a que el tema parecía ser impersonal, volvió a desvanecerse su miedo, aunque el pulso no se le apaciguó al instante.

—Puede que te hayas preguntado algo sobre el diseño de mi colcha —dijo—. Quizá te suene de París.

—Sí… —respondió ella vacilante.

—Hace poco te mencioné que había tenido un incidente con fuego y que había habido una víctima —se detuvo para dar un sorbo—. Pues bien, cuando tenía doce años, mi familia vivía en un apartamento aquí en Atenas. Una noche, cuando mis padres estaban fuera, me levanté sin poder casi respirar. El humo y las llamas habían invadido todo. No sé cómo, pero conseguí llegar hasta la habitación de Alice, mi hermana pequeña, y la saqué de la cuna. No había forma de salir de allí salvo saltando por el balcón. O diez pisos para abajo, o unos metros hasta el edificio de al lado.

—¿Y qué hiciste?

—Salté al otro edificio con mi hermana en brazos. Me agarró un hombre que estaba esperando en la otra azotea.

—¡Dios mío, Edward! ¿Y si no te hubiera…?

—Lo consiguió de milagro. Te habrás fijado en la cicatriz que tengo en el cuello —dijo deslizando los morenos dedos por ella—. Me la hice aquella noche, aunque no me acuerdo cómo. Nunca supimos como empezó el fuego. Murieron casi sesenta personas, incluyendo los sirvientes, pero a mí me convirtieron en un héroe al instante. Los periódicos me apodaron "El Pájaro de Fuego" y el nombre se quedó. Hasta me concedieron una medalla oficial. La llevo siempre, para recordarme que puedo hacer cualquier cosa que me proponga.

Se sacó el medallón de la camisa y Bella asintió.

—¿Y dónde está Alice ahora?

—Vive en Cullen, con mi familia. El retrato de la chimenea es de ella.

—Es muy guapa.

—Espero que os conozcáis las dos algún día —dijo.

Entonces se volvió en dirección a Bella. Sus palabras, que parecían indicar que se quedaría en Grecia lo suficiente como para conocer a su hermana, volvieron a disparar la alarma en la cabeza de Bella.

—Ya es hora de que me vaya —balbuceó temblorosa.

—O quizá ya sea hora de que intente convencerte de que te quedes aquí… indefinidamente.

Los azules ojos de Bella se cruzaron con los oscuros y brillantes de él durante un instante y Edward se acercó con los brazos abiertos.

—No, no. No me toques.

El dejó caer las manos a los lados del cuerpo.

—De acuerdo —obedeció—. ¿Por qué no vamos a la otra habitación a sentarnos? Creo que te sentirás más cómoda… que aquí.

Bella pasó a su lado y entró en el salón. Se sentía más segura fuera de su dormitorio, aunque sabía que aquella sensación de seguridad era una mera ilusión. Estaba atrapada. La única forma de salir de allí era bajar por la precaria escalera o por el ascensor. Y del último, sólo Edward tenía la llave. Pensó en los cuatro pisos y en su terror a las alturas y descartó la escalera de inmediato. De alguna forma, tenía que conseguir quitarle la llave. Recordó que la había guardado en la americana que estaba en ese momento en su dormitorio.

—¿Por qué no te sientas? —Edward indicó el sofá azul mientras él se sentaba en la silla de enfrente—. Estarás más cómoda —dijo al ver que ella vacilaba.

Bella sintió que le temblaban las piernas y aceptó la sugerencia.

—¿Por qué estás tan decidida a irte mañana? —le espetó de repente.

Por supuesto, había muchos motivos, pero el que más pesaba en aquel instante, era el de escapar de él y de los tumultuosos sentimientos que le producía.

—Bueno, por una parte… está mi trabajo —se evadió ella—. Dentro de tres semanas empiezo a dar clases de música en un colegio de chicas de Connecticut.

—Tres semanas es suficiente tiempo para avisar —dijo él como si su carrera fuera poco más que una cita para ir al cine—. Puedes decirles mañana que contraten a otra profesora.

Aquella arrogancia la irritó, pero estaba resuelta a mantener la calma.

—No puedo hacer eso. Bill cuenta conmigo.

—Ahora llegamos al auténtico motivo: Bill.

Su tono bajo y acusador, aunque controlado, le llegó al corazón.

—No es lo que estás pensando —replicó ella con un leve tono de enfado.

—Entonces, ¿qué le hace tan especial a ese Bill?

—Él… él me enseñó. Fue mi primer instructor en el conservatorio y me ha dado más, musicalmente hablando, que nadie. Cuando le contrataron como director del departamento de música de Connecticut y uno de los profesores se casó de repente… —se le quebró la voz—. Creo que le debo más de lo que nunca podré pagarle.

—Y trabajar con él es el único pago que el noble Bill espera por tu deuda de gratitud… El que te contrate no tiene nada que ver con que seas joven y bonita…

El desdén que yacía en su voz la enfureció. Y que dudara de Bill, el dulce e inofensivo Bill…

—Si quieres saberlo —empezó Bella disparando las palabras a quemarropa—, quiero irme de Grecia mañana porque no quiero volver a verte. Ya te lo dije en París, pero te negaste a creerme. Esta noche salí contigo porque pensé que podía haberme equivocado al juzgarte por lo que había pasado en tu suite. Pero ahora que lo he pensado detenidamente, me he convencido de que eres una persona guiada sólo por los instintos.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Y tú no lo eres?

—Al menos yo intento controlar los míos —admitió Bella con sinceridad.

—Y yo no…

Para su horror, Edward recorrió la distancia que los separaba con la gracia y la agilidad de un tigre. Bella se estaba levantando cuando él llegó a ella y con delicada firmeza la mantuvo sentada en el sofá para hacer él lo mismo.

—Pequeña tontita. No tienes ni la menor idea de lo que me produces. Tu pelo de oro, tu exquisita belleza, tu delicada inocencia… Y me acusas de no tener control; de ser un hombre gobernado sólo por sus instintos básicos. ¿Qué sabes tú de los hombres, o de mí?

Ante la salvaje pasión de sus palabras, Bella sintió que le retumbaban las sienes. Su embriagadora presencia evocó unos deseos tan primitivos que destruyeron todo su enfado hacia él.

Sus largas manos morenas se curvaron alrededor de la fina columna de su cuello y bajó los labios para besarla con exquisito cuidado en el sitio del cuello donde le palpitaba el pulso.

—Yo sé que eres absolutamente insensible —susurró con voz trémula intentando ignorar la sensación de sus labios sobre su piel—. Harías lo que fuera para conseguir lo que quieres. Y sin ningún escrúpulo.

Edward separó los labios de su cuello, pero Bella seguía sintiendo su respiración, cálida y húmeda abanicando su cuello.

—¿Qué he hecho yo para que pienses que soy un insensible?

—Por una parte… en París… me forzaste…

—Lo único que hice fue besarte.

—Fue más que un beso.

—¿En qué sentido?

Bella se puso de color escarlata bajo su intensa mirada.

—Creo que intentabas algo más que un simple beso.

—Quizá, al principio. Pero sí lo hice fue porque en aquel momento pensaba que eras del tipo de mujer que esperaba eso. Después de todo, tú fuiste a mi habitación y te metiste en mi cama casi desnuda. ¿Qué crees que cualquier hombre pensaría de una mujer así?

—Creo que disfrutas enredando las cosas para hacerme parecer terrible. Lo que yo hice fue perfectamente inocente.

—Y cuando yo lo comprendí, ¿no intenté tratarte con respeto?

—Sí, pero ya vi tus cartas. Conozco tu auténtica personalidad; sé de lo que eres capaz.

—Ya te he explicado eso hasta la saciedad. He intentado convencerte…

—¿Convencerme? ¿De qué? Mira lo que has hecho ahora. Me has traído aquí, donde estamos aislados del resto del mundo. Probablemente no podría siquiera escaparme si intentaras…

La expresión de Edward se endureció.

—Así que no te crees que sólo pretendía mostrarte mi colección de antigüedades y la vista, lo que es un gesto amistoso más que… —cuando ella sacudió la cabeza, él continuó sombrío—. Crees que te traje aquí para seducirte… no, mejor, para violarte. Ya veo que nunca has superado tu primera impresión de mí; la de que soy un criminal o al menos que tengo esas tendencias. ¿Crees que he despedido a mis sirvientes para que no haya testigos y llevarte a mi habitación con una sola idea en mente?

Parecía tan fiero, que entonces sí la asustó de verdad.

—Algo así —murmuró orgullosa de no vacilar.

—Si te dijera que mis empleados siempre toman el sábado libre porque me gusta tener mi casa para mi solo un día a la semana y que te traje aquí porque pensé que disfrutarías de la vista y podríamos hablar, ¿no me creerías?

—No.

—Entonces, no importa lo que haga, ya me tienes condenado de antemano —cuando ella no intentó desmentir sus palabras, el brillo de sus ojos se oscureció—. Entonces, bien podría poner todo el asunto en mis manos.

Deslizó los brazos alrededor de ella y la aprisionó.

—¡Edward…no!

Pero mientras estaba haciendo su súplica, él ya había bajado los labios hacia ella, atrayendo su cuerpo contra el de él.

Y cuando su boca la rozó, Bella se sintió perdida en el fuego destructor de su abrazo. Un bajo gemido de éxtasis se escapó de su garganta cuando él le abrió los labios con habilidosa facilidad.

Bella era consciente de cada parte de su cuerpo en contacto con la de él. Cuando Edward apartó sus labios de ella, la miró con una expresión penetrante. Las arrugas bajo sus labios se profundizaron y ella comprendió, con desmayo, que él sabía exactamente cuanto lo deseaba.

—Tú dices no, pero tu cuerpo dice sí. ¿A quién debo creer? —sin darle tiempo a contestar, siguió hablando—. Con toda tu inocencia, serías una conquista más fácil que la mayoría de las mujeres.

A Bella se le incendiaron las mejillas.

—¡Eso no es verdad!

—Por supuesto que lo es, pero quizá sólo lo estés negando porque quieres más pruebas.

Edward retuvo la mano que iba a abofetearlo con rapidez y bajó la cara hacia ella. Vio el pánico reflejado en su expresión y ahogó el grito con otro beso.

¡Otra conquista! Así era como él la veía. Pero de nuevo, su resistencia se deshizo bajo el apasionado deseo por él, probando lo correcto de su juicio.

Bella se sintió ahogar en un mar de emociones conflictivas: rabia, humillación, deseo y frustración.

Entonces, para su asombro, la soltó e inspiró con fuerza, como intentando recuperar el control de sí mismo.

—Uno de nosotros dos está loco —murmuró por fin.

—Definitivamente soy yo —respondió Bella con voz temblorosa—. ¿Cómo puedo sentir lo que siento… cuando sé exactamente el tipo de hombre que eres?

—¿Y qué tipo de hombre soy?

—Un nombre resuelto, egoísta, y desdeñoso. Dirías lo que fuera y dañarías a quien fuera con tal de conseguir lo que quieres, ¿verdad? Crees que eres tan atractivo y rico que puedes conquistar a cualquier mujer. Cuando lo haces, ya no te vuelves a preocupar nunca más de ella. Cada chica es para ti un número en tu colección. Sólo quieres divertirte en la cama hasta que te cansas de ellas.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que sabes algo sobre las mujeres de mi vida… y lo que me divierten o no… en la cama?

—Conozco a los de tu tipo.

—¿Cómo conoces a los de mi tipo? ¿Cómo sabes lo que cualquier tipo de hombre es en la cama? ¿Por tu vasta experiencia?

A Bella se le iluminó el rostro de vergüenza.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Entonces, ¿cuáles son tus prejuicios hacia los hombres de mi tipo, según dices tú, y hacia nuestros hábitos en la cama?

El recuerdo de la pena de su madre en manos de un hombre como aquel, voló en la imaginación de Bella.

—Quiero volver a mi hotel. No me puedes retener aquí por la fuerza para responder a tus ridículas preguntas.

—¿Por qué no? —arqueó él los labios en una sonrisa de inocencia—. Hace un minuto me has acusado de traerte aquí con el propósito de forzarte y llevarte a mi cama. Seguramente un tipo así no dudaría dos veces en obligarte a responder a un par de preguntas.

—Edward Anthony Cullen Masen, no tengo intención de contarte como he llegado a mis conclusiones, pero tu actuación es la prueba de que tenía razón todo el tiempo. La primera noche que te conocí, me hubieras violado si…

—¿Y cómo te explicas el milagro de que no lo hiciera?

—Yo… no lo sé… Quiero decir…

—¡Sólo te besé, mujer! ¡Por Dios Bendito! Nadie puede llamar a eso una violación.

—Y esta noche… estabas encantador cuando estuvimos cenando y bailando. Casi me convenciste… hasta que llegamos aquí.

—¿Y qué es lo que he hecho aquí? Te he enseñado las vistas y te he vuelto a besar… después de que tú me provocaras.

—¡O sea que yo soy la que tengo la culpa de lo que has hecho tú! —gritó Bella.

—De alguna manera sí.

—¡Oh… eres imposible! Das la vuelta a las cosas hasta que consigues liarme.

—Estoy empezando a pensar que ese es tu estado habitual —comentó él con sequedad.

—Llévame a casa, por favor.

—¿Me estás pidiendo a mí, el tipo de hombre que desprecias, un verdadero demonio, que te escolte a casa como un auténtico caballero antes de conseguir de ti lo que pretendía? —preguntó con voz burlona—. Bella, esta es la pelea más absurda que he tenido en mi vida.

—¡Déjame irme!

—¡No! Parece que la única forma de comunicación entre nosotros dos es física.

Edward estaba sonriendo con un nuevo fuego en los ojos. Ella sabía que esa vez, en cuanto sus labios buscaran los suyos, no podría detenerlo. Tenía que impedirlo. ¡Ya!

—Edward, me gustaría tomar esa copa que me ofreciste antes…

—¿Qué?

—De verdad, estoy sedienta.

—¿Otra Coca-cola?

—Sí.

El se levantó despacio, se peinó hacia atrás con los dedos y se fue al bar. Estaba de espaldas y no la vio deslizarse con rapidez hasta la habitación y salir después, con la llave del ascensor en la mano. La música tapó los sigilosos ruidos que se le escaparon.

Con dedos temblorosos, Bella insertó la llave y las puertas se abrieron silenciosas. Entró y se estaban ya cerrando cuando Edward levantó la vista del bar con una mirada de asombro en su atractiva cara.

Cuando estuvo abajo, corrió fuera de la casa, pasó el Rolls y llegó sin aliento hasta los portones de hierro exteriores.

Estaba preguntándose con desesperación como podría escapar cuando la potente voz de Edward resonó a sus espaldas.

¿Cómo habría bajado tan rápido? Por supuesto, tendría otra llave. Sin ninguna esperanza ya, se volvió hacia él.

—Bella, ¿por qué te has escapado?

—Como si no lo supieras…

—Si te sirve de algo, no tenía ninguna intención de seducir a… a una mujer inocente, a una virgen. Sólo pretendía besarte. Lo irónico es que tú también lo deseabas. Pero ya me has convencido de que estás resuelta a abandonar Grecia… y a mí. Estoy listo para llevarte al hotel.

El silencio fue muy denso en el camino de vuelta mientras atravesaron todo Atenas. Cuando llegaron al hotel, Edward le pasó una tarjeta de visita.

—Si cambias de idea respecto a quedarte, me puedes localizar en cualquiera de esos números.

—No hay ni una sola posibilidad de que cambie de idea o de que consigas convencerme —protestó ella con rapidez.

Los ojos punzantes de Edward se clavaron en ella.

—¿Es eso un reto?

Pero sus palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire mientras Bella salió corriendo.

—Buenas noches, Bella —susurró en voz baja a sus espaldas.

Bella sintió que se le paraba el corazón ante el tono definitivo que oyó en su voz.

—Adiós… Edward…


	6. Chapter 5

**Disculpen el error... xD **

**y Gracias por seguir la adaptacion...!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

El aroma del kebab era más de lo que Jasper podía soportar.

—Bella, me has metido prisa para llegar aquí con tres cuartos de hora de antelación. Ni siquiera me dejaste bajar a desayunar.

—Tú fuiste el que se quedó dormido, ¿te acuerdas? Y no pensaba arriesgarme a llegar tarde a nuestro viaje de vuelta.

—Bueno, no hemos llegado tarde, así que tranquilízate. Estoy muerto de hambre y ya sabes que anoche me perdí también la cena.

Bella estaba segura de que su hermano estaría muerto de hambre y era cierto que el kebab tenía un aspecto delicioso.

—Puedes ir tú hasta las puertas con los dos billetes y yo estaré abajo en cinco minutos —prometió Jasper—. ¡Te lo prometo! Tengo el mismo interés en perder ese vuelo que tú.

El aeropuerto zumbaba como un avispero gigante. La gente emergía de todas partes y los sonidos de los pasos y las voces apasionadas se mezclaban en un ruido ensordecedor.

Los pensamientos de Bella pasaron de su hermano al alto y atractivo hombre que había invadido sus sueños cuando por fin había conseguido dormir la noche anterior. Se movió entre la multitud hacia las puertas de embarque sin pensar en nada, excepto en que estaba abandonando Atenas y a Edward para siempre.

Su maquillaje ligero apenas conseguía disimular las pálidas sombras azules bajo sus ojos ni su vacía y perdida expresión.

Debería sentirse salvajemente feliz de que se hubiera acabado todo entre ellos; de haberse librado de él, pero su corazón le dictaba mensajes muy diferentes.

Un hombre bajo y gordo tropezó con fuerza contra ella y le obligó a apartar a Edward de su mente. Perdió el equilibrio entre el atiborrado pasillo y chocó con violencia contra una señal. El hombre pasó aprisa a su lado sin siquiera disculparse.

Bella volvió a enderezar la señal escrita en cuatro idiomas y leyó su contenido. Decía:

«Atención. Área restringida. Manténgase fuera».

Delante de ella había varios guardas frente a una puerta cerrada. Todas sus pertenencias se habían desparramado; su bolso estaba abierto y el contendido por todo el suelo de cemento.

De repente, uno de los guardas avanzó hacia ella, se arrodilló y empezó a ayudarla. Temblorosa, Bella se levantó y se sacudió el polvo de la falda mientras el hombre le pasaba sus cosas.

—Gracias por ayudarme —respondió con una sonrisa cuando él le hubo pasado todo.

Su amplia sonrisa indicaba que aunque no hablara inglés, aquel hombre estaba encantado de haber servido de ayuda a una bonita joven.

Bella hizo un gesto de agradecimiento y se apresuró mientras el guarda volvía a su posición firme.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, se encontraba observando con ansiedad a las hordas de coloridos turistas en busca de alguna señal de Jasper mientras esperaba de pie en la fila de las puertas de embarque.

—Señorita…. su pasaporte y su billete, por favor. Señorita…

—¡Oh…!

No se había dado cuenta de que ya le tocaba el turno. Le pasó a la muchacha su billete y pasaporte y también los de Jasper.

—Mi hermano, Jasper, llegará en un minuto —explicó.

—¿Quiere asientos de fumadores o de no fumadores?

—No fumadores.

La chica le asignó los asientos y Bella cogió su bolso y neceser y fue a sentarse en una de las butacas de la sala de espera.

Pasaron diez minutos sin rastro de Jasper. ¿Cómo podía tardar tanto?

Todos los pasajeros, menos su hermano, parecían estar presentes. La cabeza le estaba empezando a doler y abrió el bolso para buscar una aspirina. No había dormido bien la noche anterior. Su cita con Edward le había deprimido y disgustado y el zumbido del aeropuerto no ayudaba demasiado.

¡Si al menos apareciera Jasper, para poder relajarse!

En ese momento atronó un altavoz y Bella se estiró para escuchar la voz femenina que anunciaba la salida de su vuelo a Nueva York. Los pasajeros se levantaron y empezaron a despejar la sala.

Enseguida quedó ella sola sin embarcar y Jasper seguía sin aparecer.

Bella miró la sala vacía con incredulidad y sintió una oleada de adrenalina subirle al cerebro. ¡Nunca debería haberle dejado irse solo! Pero le había parecido lo más lógico que su hermano comiera mientras ella embarcaba el equipaje.

De nuevo el altavoz, anunciando la última llamada para el vuelo, interrumpió sus pensamientos.

¿Qué iba a hacer? Fuera del recibidor, la gente seguía pasando inconsciente de su problema y aunque el pasillo estaba repleto, nunca se había sentido tan sola. No había nadie que pudiera ayudarla.

No conocía a nadie en Atenas, excepto… a Edward.

No podía hacer otra cosa que esperar y suplicar que Jasper apareciera en cualquier momento.

Los segundos se le hicieron horas hasta que comprendió, como un terrible presentimiento, que a su hermano debía haberle pasado algo para perder el vuelo.

Se quedó mirando con expresión vacía de pánico mientras su avión salía despacio a la pista de aterrizaje y despegaba sin ellos…

Tensa de desesperación, se dirigió a los oficiales del aeropuerto para que buscaran a Jasper. Cuando pasaron tres horas sin ninguna noticia, tenía los nervios destrozados. Uno de los oficiales, especialmente amable, le volvió a reservar la habitación del hotel y le dijo que esperara allí a que se pusieran en contacto con ella.

—No puedo volver al hotel… al menos sin saber que le ha pasado. ¿Es que no lo entiende? Se trata de mi hermano —gritó histérica.

—Pero no puede hacer nada por él agotándose aquí. Créame, lo encontraremos —insistió el hombre con cortesía.

Pero ya llevaban buscándolo tres horas y no había aparecido. Bella ya había perdido toda confianza en que lo consiguieran.

Sin hacer caso a sus protestas, el hombre pidió un taxi y le dio al conductor la dirección del hotel.

El viaje no apaciguó en absoluto el caótico estado de mente de Bella. El taxista se desenvolvía entre la locura del tráfico como un kamikaze. Las calles estaban saturadas de coches, autobuses y taxis y el taxista no dejaba de gritar e insultar a los otros conductores que hacían lo mismo.

Delante de ellos, el brillante edificio de cristal resplandeció entre el humo y la contaminación.

¡Era el edificio de Edward! ¡Y él estaba allí arriba! Era un hombre poderoso, un hombre que podía hacer cualquier cosa cuando estaba dispuesto a hacerla; el único hombre que podría descubrir lo que le había sucedido a Jasper… si conseguía convencerlo.

Pero, ¿se atrevería a llegar hasta él? Recordó la noche anterior y lo cerca que hacía estado de ceder a sus deseos. Una parte de ella deseaba permanecer en Grecia con él, llegar a conocerlo y disfrutar de la plenitud de su amor físico. Había llorado hasta quedarse dormida diciéndose que lo mejor era irse; que sería una equivocación y una estupidez hacer lo contrario. El se cansaría pronto de ella, mientras que sus propios sentimientos cada vez se harían más profundos.

Se sentía sumergida en un torbellino. ¿Por qué siempre le producía lo mismo, el mero recuerdo de él?

Las calles estaban saturadas. De repente, el semáforo se puso rojo y Bella salió despedida contra el asiento de delante.

El taxista murmuró algo con furia antes de volverse a ver que le había sucedido.

—Estoy bien… de verdad, pero he decidido que me quedo aquí —le aseguró temblorosa.

—Falta más de un kilómetro para llegar a su hotel.

—Está bien.

Bella le pasó un billete de cinco dracmas.

—Señorita, con este dinero sobra para llegar hasta su hotel. El choque por detrás no es motivo para estar asustada. Pasa todos los días. En Atenas el tráfico es siempre así.

—No es por el choque —se disculpó Bella mientras recogía sus pertenencias—. He cambiado de idea. Eso es todo.

Echó un vistazo hacia arriba y sintió un leve temblor en las rodillas.

¡Edward! ¡Volver a verlo! Sintió una extraña excitación… pero era sólo porque estaba muy preocupada por Jasper y dudaba de su habilidad para convencer a Edward de que la ayudara.

Mientras se acercaba a las puertas de cristal de su edificio, le vino de repente una idea, ¿entendería aquello Edward como una nueva oportunidad para conseguir lo que no había logrado la noche anterior?

—Lo siento, señorita —dijo con firmeza la elegante y bonita secretaria de Edward—. El señor Cullen ha dejado instrucciones estrictas de que no le moleste. Estoy reteniendo todas sus llamadas.

Era evidente que la secretaria consideraba aquellas llamadas mucho más importantes que la joven que permanecía delante de ella.

—Pero anoche me prometió que si… que si me quedaba en Grecia podría llamarlo a cualquier hora —exclamó movida por la desesperación antes de sacar la tarjeta del bolso—. ¿Lo ve? Me dio todos sus números de teléfono.

La secretaria recogió la tarjeta y pareció mirar con más interés a la mujer frente a ella. Mientras estudiaba a Bella, una leve arruga le surcó la frente al contemplar la anticuada camisa y la sencilla falda. Estaba claro que estaba asombrada de que Bella no fuera el tipo de mujer sofisticada que normalmente llamaba a Edward.

Pero se guardó sus pensamientos para sí misma.

—Espero por su propio bien que me esté diciendo la verdad. Hoy no está en su mejor día y se enfadará terriblemente si le saco de esa conferencia para nada.

Cuando la secretaria desapareció, Bella se sentó en la silla más cercana con rigidez. La verdad era que ella tampoco estaba demasiado segura de la reacción de Edward cuando la viera.

Un sonido en la puerta le advirtió que ya no estaba sola. Levantó la vista asombrada; cada nervio de su cuerpo era consciente de la magnética presencia de Edward. Sus ojos se encontraron con su intensa y profunda mirada y se le aceleró el pulso. Él siguió en el umbral de la puerta vestido con un caro traje azul marino.

Tenía una expresión terriblemente seria y parecía cansado, como si, al igual que ella, hubiera dormido poco la noche anterior. Pero en cuanto la miró, su cincelada expresión se suavizó en aquella leve sonrisa que ella estaba empezando a adorar.

Le devolvió una sonrisa de ternura. Era tan maravilloso volver a verle y se sentía tan extrañamente tímida. Jasper estaba olvidado y sólo existía Edward y la excitación de volver a estar de nuevo a su lado.

—Bella, querida… has vuelto —murmuró con voz ronca sin ocultar el placer.

La había llamado querida y el sonido de aquella palabra en sus labios echó a perder el discurso que llevaba perfectamente planeado. Sólo pudo mirarlo con la expresión perdida y el corazón desbocado.

Sus ojos negros parecían llegarle hasta el alma.

Edward pensaba que había vuelto para quedarse con él y se mostraba feliz. Ella también estaba feliz de volver a verlo y no quería estropear aquel momento contándole la verdad.

¡Pero tema que hacerlo!

—Edward…

Las palabras se le quebraron en la garganta.

Antes de continuar, Edward ya se había acercado a ella con aquella agilidad típica de él y la había envuelto en sus brazos. Sus manos levantaron la fina tela de sus mangas hacia arriba y le acarició los brazos con aquellas manos fuertes y cálidas. Su voz era grave y acariciadora.

—Bella, me alegro de que estés aquí. No he podido pensar en otra cosa más que en ti desde que te fuiste.

La mantuvo abrazada como si fuera lo más querido del mundo.

¡Díselo! ¡Díselo! ¡Díselo! Pero no pudo. Su presencia era tan embriagadora que le empañaba el juicio.

Entonces le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y el hombro con el otro. La atrajo hacia sí hasta que sus potentes músculos se pegaron contra las suaves curvas y Bella sintió la presión de sus botones contra su pecho. Durante un largo instante, permaneció así, en silencio.

¡Oh, estaba tan cerca! Peligrosamente cerca y ella no podía pensar. Lo único que podía hacer era permitir que su cuerpo se fundiera en el de él. El agradable aroma de Edward la envolvía mientras él depositaba suaves besos sobre su sedoso cabello. Su aliento era como una caricia.

En silencio, Edward deslizó la mano por debajo de la cintura de su falda hasta tocar la piel desnuda para amoldar más sus caderas contra las de él.

Bella sintió que su cuerpo gritaba de deseo, quizá porque la noche anterior había creído que nunca más volvería a verlo.

Rodeó su cuello con las manos y deslizó una por la rica y oscura mata de su cabello. La nueva ternura por parte de ella lo inflamaba, liberando el estricto control sobre sí mismo.

—¡Oh, Bella, eres tan preciosa!

Buscó sus labios con posesiva ansiedad mientras sus manos se deslizaban bajo su blusa para acariciarle los senos.

Bella se sentía mareada, sin aliento. ¿Sería siempre así cuando la abrazara? Había una ansiedad entre ellos, una nueva profundidad de sentimientos que no había existido la noche anterior.

Muy despacio, Edward separó los labios para explorar la cremosa piel de su cuello.

—Sabía que acabarías comprendiendo que nos pertenecemos el uno al otro, querida. Llamaré a Georgios en un minuto para que te lleve a la villa —murmuró contra su oído—. Puedes descansar y yo me iré de la oficina lo antes posible… en una hora o menos. Así podremos pasar el resto del día… y la noche… juntos.

Sonaba tan maravilloso, y sin embargo…

Dentro del deseo que la abrasaba, pareció recuperar la cordura. No tenía intención de convertirse en su juguetito.

Tenía que contarle la verdad… antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

—Edward… Yo… no he vuelto porque quisiera estar contigo —susurró.

Sintió que los músculos de él se ponían rígidos.

—¿De verdad?

El tono de su voz era débil y los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo duros como el acero.

—No…

Edward dejó escapar un hondo suspiro y sus ojos negros la traspasaron como si fuera transparente. Su expresión era sombría.

Bella era consciente del masculino tamaño de él cuando la miró hacia abajo y se sintió muy vulnerable a su lado. Haría bien en recordar su primera impresión de que era un hombre peligroso como para jugar con él. ¿Por qué no le habría dicho la verdad desde el principio?

—Entonces, ¿por qué has vuelto?

—Porque necesitaba tu ayuda.

—Debería haberlo imaginado. Tus apasionados besos eran sólo para convencerme.

—No, eso… eso no es verdad. Yo nunca haría…

—Estoy empezando a comprender que no te conozco nada —murmuró él con dureza sin soltarla todavía—. ¿Qué tipo de ayuda necesitas, financiera?

—No, por supuesto que no.

Edward apretó con fuerza los dedos sobre sus antebrazos mientras la observaba con los ojos entreabiertos. Tenía la expresión controlada, pero Bella sabía que pensaba lo peor de ella, como la primera noche que la conoció.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, entonces?

—Mi hermano, Jasper, debe estar metido en un problema terrible. Esta mañana… en el aeropuerto… ha desaparecido.

Edward arqueó las cejas con incredulidad.

—La gente no desaparece así como así. Debe haber una explicación lógica ¿Has consultado a los oficiales del aeropuerto?

—Sí… lo han buscado durante tres horas y siguen buscándolo. Pero no lo han encontrado.

La combinación de la pérdida de Jasper con la de Edward aumentó su debilidad y sintió que las lágrimas empezaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas. Tuvo que luchar contra las ganas de llorar.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga yo que ellos no hayan hecho? —preguntó él con un tono más suave.

—Quiero que lo encuentres. Oh, Edward, si tú no me ayudas, no sé lo que haré.

—Me resulta extraño que hayas acudido a mí en busca de ayuda cuando anoche dijiste que era tan egoísta que sólo pensaba en mí mismo.

—Edward, anoche dije muchas cosas que no siento; estaba enfadada, me sentía atrapada y…

Se le escapó un sollozo y no pudo continuar.

—En otras palabras, que si necesitas mi ayuda te abstienes de insultarme y permites que te bese. Ya veo que después de todo no eres diferente de las mujeres que he conocido hasta ahora.

—Edward…

De repente él la soltó y se echó el pelo hacia atrás.

—No intentes siquiera convencerme de que haga algo por ti aparentando sentir lo que no sientes —le advirtió—. Yo prefiero la verdad, por desagradable que sea. Te ayudaré esta vez, pero sólo porque me comporto como un tonto cuando se trata de ti. Pero no vuelvas nunca más a mí o te arrepentirás.

Los negros ojos brillantes que la miraban pertenecían a un extraño, pensó Bella con un escalofrío. Entonces comprendió lo poco que conocía a Edward.

Su amenaza resonó en su mente. Aunque su traje de sastre le daba un aspecto civilizado, también resaltaba la gracia animal y el latente poder de su cuerpo musculoso. Se acercó a ella y la condujo del despacho de su secretaria a una gran suite.

—Si voy a ayudarte, debes contarme todo lo que sucedió en el aeropuerto, por insignificante que te parezca —dijo con un frío tono controlado.

Dominando la habitación, había un magnífico escritorio con incrustaciones de mármol y piedras que hubiera envidiado el mismísimo Rey Sol. Las enormes cristaleras dominaban la metrópolis a sus pies.

Edward le señaló la silla frente al escritorio y se sentó tras él. Bella le contó todo lo que recordaba mientras él tomaba notas.

—Algo de lo que has dicho… después de tu caída… y esos guardas… me intriga.

—Pero Jasper ni siquiera estaba con ellos…

—Uno de mis socios en la conferencia mencionó una noticia que escuchó en la radio. Parece que han detenido a un americano esta mañana en el aeropuerto por intento de asesinato a un dignatario extranjero. Me pregunto si tu hermano estará involucrado.

—Mi hermano nunca haría una cosa así. A él no le interesa la política.

Edward la escuchaba sólo a medias. Tenía su larga mano morena bajo la barbilla y las cejas juntas en un gesto de preocupación. Bella tenía la impresión de que su cerebro estaba trabajando con la precisión de una computadora.

Entonces, le brillaron los ojos un instante antes de salir de su ensimismamiento y mirarla con fijeza.

—Bella, espera aquí. Voy a cancelar mi conferencia y vamos a encargarnos del asunto de tu hermano. Debes entender que podrías tener que esperar bastante. No tengo ni idea de por donde comenzar la investigación. Si necesitas algo, aprieta el timbre y mi secretaria te lo proporcionará.

Hizo un gesto en dirección al interfono y empezó a levantarse cuando Bella sintió otra punzada de ansiedad ante la idea de volver a quedarse sola.

—Edward…

Él se detuvo ante la puerta con una expresión impávida a pesar del tono de súplica de su voz.

—¿Sí? —preguntó con sequedad.

—Yo… estoy asustada.

Su fría mirada, pareció cortar sus emociones como un cuchillo y Bella no tenía ni idea de la muda atracción que su adorable cara ejercía sobre él.

—¿No es suficiente que haya prometido ayudarte? —murmuró él con voz ronca—. ¿Es que tienes que mirarme así?

—¿Cómo?

—No intentes aparentar que no lo sabes —dijo él con tono de disgusto—. Sabes exactamente lo que me produces cuando me miras con esa cara de «me derretiré si me tocas».

Salió con un gesto de enfado, aunque la puerta se cerró con suavidad tras él.

En cuanto hubo desaparecido, la mente de Bella retrocedió al instante en que había aparecido en el despacho de su secretaria. Parecía muy contento de volver a verla, como si ella significara algo más que una corta aventura.

Incluso cuando había pensado que ella estaba utilizando su atracción para descubrir lo que le había pasado a Jasper, había decidido ayudarla, a pesar de su rabia. ¿Haría eso si no sintiera algo por ella? ¿Estaría equivocada con respecto a él?

La secretaria de Edward entró en la habitación interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—El señor Cullen me ha enviado a ver si necesita algo.

—Estoy bien, gracias.

—Ha cancelado su conferencia, así como todas sus otras citas —dijo la chica de pelo oscuro claramente asombrada al mirar a Bella—. Una de ellas era una reunión muy importante con un oficial soviético.

—Edward va a ayudarme a… a resolver un problema personal —dijo Bella sintiendo que tenía que dar una explicación.

—Entonces, estoy segura de que encontrará la solución con rapidez, porque el señor Cullen no deja piedra sin mover cuando se trata de ayudar a un amigo.

¿Lo habría mal juzgado?

Pasaron dos horas hasta que reapareció la sombría cara de Edward por la puerta.

Bella palideció al verlo y se empezó a levantar de la silla.

—Edward… Jasper, ¿has descubierto lo que le ha ocurrido?

Edward tomó asiento detrás del escritorio. Al ver el miedo reflejado en la dulce cara, suavizó el tono de voz.

—Tu hermano está bien… físicamente hablando.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que está en la cárcel.

—¡En la cárcel! ¿Cómo? ¿Qué le ha ocurrido?

—Me temo que es un asunto muy serio —empezó Edward con gravedad—. Han acusado a Jasper de intento de asesinato de un dignatario africano.

—Eso… eso no puede ser verdad.

—Sin embargo, así es —le aseguró él con tal seriedad que no pudo dudar—. Ese hermano tuyo se ha metido en un problema muy serio. Debes conseguir una cita con este hombre —dijo estirándose para ponerle una tarjeta en las manos—. De hecho, ya le he pedido a mi secretaria que lo hiciera por ti. Es un excelente abogado y me debe favores personales, así que ha aceptado representarte.

—No lo entiendo. Esto no tiene ningún sentido. Edward, ¿podré ver a Jasper?

—Ya lo he arreglado, aunque no ha sido fácil. Mi chófer te conducirá hasta la prisión.

—¿No vienes conmigo?

—No —se le endureció el gesto—. Creo que ya he hecho más que suficiente por una mujer que cree que soy un monstruo de egoísmo. Tengo algunos asuntos de negocios muy urgentes que ya he retrasado por buscar a tu hermano durante dos horas.

—Edward…

Se le quebró la voz. Podía comprender su rabia. Edward pensaba que lo estaba utilizando y ella deseaba disculparse por lo que había dicho la noche anterior, pero había algo tan amenazador en su expresión…

—Te lo agradezco mucho —fue lo único que pudo pronunciar—. Has sido más que generoso.

Se levantó de su silla y él la imitó con cortesía para acompañarla hasta la puerta.

—Espero no tener que molestarte más —dijo con timidez—. Comprendo que eres un hombre muy ocupado.

—Por tu propio bien, yo también lo espero —replicó él con una sonrisa sardónica—, porque la próxima vez, mi asistencia no será… gratuita.

—Pero yo estaría encantada de pagarte por lo que has hecho —exclamó ella sin comprender su significado.

—No me debes nada —Bella notó como se desplazaban sus ojos a lo largo de su cuerpo—. Pero la próxima vez, si la hay, pediré un precio por mis servicios.

—¿Un precio?

—Seguramente tú, con tu experiencia en cuanto a los de mi tipo, comprenderás lo que puedes esperar de mí. Soy de los que encuentro el trabajo, sea el que sea, muy aburrido sin ningún incentivo. Y tú tienes algo que yo deseo.

—¿Y qué es?

De nuevo, Edward deslizó la mirada sobre su cuerpo. Esa vez estiró una mano para alzarle la barbilla. La posesión de su caricia la hizo estremecer.

—Tú… tú misma… serías mi precio.

Durante un segundo el aire pareció cargado de electricidad y Bella sintió que le ardía la cara.

—Oh… oh… Debería haberlo imaginado. Nunca me equivoqué contigo.

—¿No te dije una vez que tenías un excelente juicio para los caracteres? Ya tienes mi tarjeta. Llámame si necesitas algo.

—¡Serías la última persona de la tierra a la que llamaría! ¡La última!

Edward se rió con suavidad.

—¿Lo sería? Ya lo veremos. La ley griega es un laberinto y puedes necesitar un guía experto para mostrarte el camino —sus ojos la recorrieron con gesto posesivo—. Estaré esperando noticias tuyas —dijo a sus espaldas mientras Bella abandonaba la oficina.


	7. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Bella no era capaz de apreciar el encanto del Viejo Mundo desde la habitación de su hotel. Echada en la gran cama de bronce, tenía el receptor apretado contra el oído. Las interferencias hacían casi imposible escuchar la adormilada voz de Charlie.

—¿Ir a Grecia… ahora? —murmuró él con incredulidad—. Nena, vas a tener que arreglar eso tú sola. Tienes un buen abogado y te enviaré más dinero.

—¡Charlie! ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Jasper está en prisión.

—No puedo irme de Nueva York de ninguna manera. Estoy en medio de unas negociaciones muy importantes.

Aunque siguieron hablando más de un minuto, no consiguió convencer a su padre de que cambiara de idea.

Disgustada por su negativa, colgó el teléfono y se arrellanó en los almohadones. Sobre ella, el ventilador de aspas removía el aire. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿A quién podría recurrir?

Dino Athos, el abogado que le había recomendado Edward, había sido incapaz de que pusieran en libertad a Jasper. Había delicados asuntos internacionales implicados y para horror de Bella, le había sugerido que volviera a pedir ayuda a Edward.

Bella podía recordar lo que le había dicho, palabra por palabra.

—Señorita Swan, su amigo, Edward Anthony Cullen Masen, un viejo cliente mío, es uno de los hombres más poderosos de este país. Si alguien puede conseguir la libertad de su hermano, es él.

Pero ella no podía, no podía llamarlo… al menos todavía no.

Con debilidad, volvió a descolgar el teléfono y pidió una conferencia a través de operadora con Bill Simpson. El sonido de su voz fue tan calmado como ella había esperado hasta que le explicó con toda su lógica, los motivos por los que no le serviría de ninguna ayuda.

—Bella, tiene que haber alguien en Grecia a quien puedas recurrir. Piensa —le aconsejó de forma racional.

—Conozco a un hombre —admitió ella en un tono de derrota y con un escalofrío de miedo.

Era tarde cuando consiguió hacer acopio de valor para llamar a Edward. Contestó el teléfono su ama de llaves y enseguida, le llegó el grave sonido de su voz.

—Hola… —durante un larguísimo instante, no pudo decir nada hasta que él repitió el saludo, esa vez con impaciencia—. ¿Hola?

—Edward…

Tuvo que tragar saliva para deshacer el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

—Bella, he estado pensando en ti, en cómo te habrían ido las cosas —vaciló antes de seguir—. Esperaba que me llamaras.

El pánico le desbocó el corazón ante el tono triunfal que detectaba en su voz. Hizo todo lo que pudo para controlar el impulso de colgar. Pero, ¿qué le pasaría a Jasper si lo hacía? Apretó el receptor negro hasta que los nudillos se le quedaron blancos.

—¿Has visto a tu hermano? —preguntó con tono desenfadado.

—Sí, lo he visto.

—¿Y qué te ha aconsejado Dino?

¿La habría enviado Edward a propósito a un hombre que la volvería a empujar a su lado? Ante aquella idea, la furia sustituyó al miedo.

—¡Sabes exactamente lo que me ha aconsejado que haga!

—¿Y qué es?

—Que te llame.

Durante un instante el único sonido que le llegó fueron los desbocados latidos de su corazón.

—Haces que parezca que eso es peor que la muerte.

¡Estar en poder de un hombre como aquel!

De repente, sin poder controlarse, rompió a llorar.

—No… no creas ni por un minuto que te llamaría si no fuera por Jasper —sollozó.

—Así que la situación es desesperada, ¿no?

Bella pareció captar una nueva dureza en su tono de voz.

—El señor Athos no puede hacer nada. Las acusaciones contra Jasper son muy serias. Las autoridades creen que es un caso cerrado y no escucharán nada de lo que Jasper o yo digamos.

—¿Sigues creyendo que Jasper es inocente?

—¡Sé que es inocente! Antes de hoy ni siquiera había oído hablar del hombre del que le acusan de intentar asesinar.

—Entonces… ¿quieres hacer lo que sea por salvar a tu hermano? —preguntó Edward con su grave voz un poco amenazadora—. ¿Hasta acudir a mi por segunda vez para que te ayude?

—Sí.

—¿Dónde estás?

—En el Gran Bretaña.

Bella vaciló un instante antes de darle el número de su habitación.

—Ahora mismo salgo para allí.

Al escuchar sus palabras, con aquel tono grave y vibrante, reaccionó con la calma de un condenado escuchando su sentencia a cadena perpetua. Apenas se dio cuenta de que Edward había colgado.

Tendría que bañarse y vestirse antes de que él llegara. Recordó el largo trayecto de la villa al hotel y calculó que le sobraría tiempo.

Al entrar descalza a llenar la bañera sintió el frescor de los brillantes baldosines blancos bajos los pies. Dejó deslizar su ropa hasta los tobillos y después al suelo, en un ovillo. Sin prestar atención, vació un poco de gel bajo el chorro de agua.

Él estaría pronto allí, y esa vez sería muy diferente.

Curiosamente, ya no sentía aprensión. Parecía invadida por un extraño letargo. Era como si todos los nervios de su cuerpo estuvieran muertos y aunque sabía que tenía que salir y vestirse, no era capaz de ponerse en marcha.

De repente, una sonora llamada golpeó la puerta del cuarto de baño antes de abrirse. Asustada, volvió a la realidad.

Edward Anthony Cullen Masen cruzó el umbral con indolencia. Su fría y brillante mirada la abrasó como fuego a pesar del frío que entraba de la habitación.

—¡Edward! —su inesperada y turbadora presencia la paralizó haciendo imposible cualquier pensamiento racional. Intentó desaparecer bajo las burbujas—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Recuerda que … me invitaste tú.

Edward se llevó los dedos hasta el nudo de la corbata y empezó a aflojarlo. Enseguida la deslizó por su cuello antes de arrojarla al suelo sobre su ropa.

—No te invité a mi baño —dijo Bella intentando sonar enfadada.

—Llevo llamando fuera más de diez minutos —Bella apenas lo escuchaba, atenta sólo a sus dedos que estaban desabotonando ya la camisa—. Por fin, le dije a la doncella que era tu marido y que estaba preocupado por ti. Así que me dejó entrar.

—¡Mentiroso…! —exclamó con un leve susurro—. ¿Cómo pudiste…?

—Sólo en parte. Es verdad que estaba preocupado porque no contestabas. Tuve que pensar en la forma de colarme dentro… y asegurarme de que no te había pasado nada.

Su camisa, colgaba desabrochada revelando una franja vertical del musculoso y esbelto torso muy bronceado.

Bella desvió la mirada con rapidez para evitar la fuerza de su masculina presencia. Se sintió avergonzada de no ser indiferente a la imagen de él semidesnudo. El aliento se le quedó atrapado en la garganta.

—Edward… ¿qué estás haciendo?

—No más juegos, Bella. Esta tarde estabas deseando responder con pasión a mis besos sólo porque querías convencerme de que te ayudara. ¿Cuál es la diferencia ahora?

Con un rápido movimiento se deshizo de la camisa. Bella era terriblemente consciente de él como hombre, de su esbelta y potente virilidad.

—No, no… por favor.

Edward dejó caer la camisa y se acercó a la bañera.

Sus dedos se deslizaron hasta la cinturilla de sus pantalones.

—¡Edward! ¡No! ¡No lo hagas!

—No hay motivo para que te entre el pánico —dijo con suavidad—. Estás haciendo lo apropiado. Con todas tus dudas y negativas, me deseas tanto como yo a ti.

En cierta forma, era verdad. Además, ella había accedido a tener relaciones con él por el bien de su hermano. Lo normal era que él esperara que cumpliera.

Edward se arrodilló y le retiró un mechón de la frente.

Bella se encogió ante su caricia. Aquello estaba mal por mucho que se desearan el uno al otro.

El deslizó la mano hasta la parte de detrás de su cuello y muy despacio le atrajo la cara hasta que su boca la buscó en un larguísimo beso.

—Te haré feliz, Bella. Te lo prometo.

Su cercanía, su contacto y sus palabras, provocaron en ella una respuesta de éxtasis y tormento a la vez. De repente comprendió que podría amar a aquel hombre si las circunstancias fueran diferentes; si él fuera diferente. Pero en ese momento, casi lo odiaba por el poder que ejercía sobre ella y porque pensaba utilizarlo.

—Edward, ¿cómo podríamos ser nunca felices si hiciéramos esto? ¿Crees que podría respetarte o respetarme nunca? Me estás comprando, no con dinero, sino con tu poder para ayudarme.

Una pena terrible le atenazó la garganta.

Los dedos de él aumentaron la caricia en su cuello.

—Si yo estoy comprando, mi pequeño dechado de nobleza, es porque tú estás vendiendo.

Su voz era suave pero dura.

—¡Porque estoy desesperada! ¿Es que no ves la diferencia? No tengo a nadie a quien acudir. Tú podrías hacer que liberaran a mi hermano sólo con quererlo. Te lo estoy suplicando.

—No quiero que me supliques. Quiero que…

Se inclinó más con sus oscuros y nublados ojos fijos en su cara atemorizada.

—No… no. Edward, por favor. No hagas eso. Las relaciones humanas no pueden basarse en comprar y vender. Puede que tú tengas la costumbre de pagar a las mujeres… pero yo…

Edward masculló un juramento entre dientes y soltó la mano.

—A pesar de lo que creas, yo nunca he pagado a ninguna mujer para tener una relación sexual —declaró muy enfadado.

—Entonces no deberías empezar ahora —le rogó—. Y mucho menos conmigo.

—¿Por qué deberías ser tú especial?

El cinismo de su voz la hizo sonrojar.

—Porque…

No pudo continuar.

—¿Crees que debería ayudarte por nada?

—¿Por qué no?

Los ojos le brillaron de forma extraña.

—Porque no soy de ese tipo de hombres, ¿recuerdas? —su voz era grave y salvaje—. Yo soy de los que toman lo que quieren sin pensar en el daño que hacen.

Por primera vez, Bella pensó que podía haber sido injusta con él.

—Nunca debería haber dicho tales cosas.

—¿Por qué no, si las pensabas? ¿Te arrepientes porque no puedes manejarme como te gustaría?

—No, no.

¡Si al menos pudiera encontrar las palabras adecuadas para convencerlo!

—Ahora me doy cuenta de que no tenía argumentos para lo que dije. Fui injusta. Tu secretaria me contó esta tarde que eras muy solícito con tus amigos. Y a mí me has ayudado mucho. No sé lo que hubiera hecho sin ti. —Edward la escuchaba muy serio y ya no parecía enfadado, así que continuó—. Lo siento, Edward. Siento lo que te dije anoche. Por favor… debes creerme.

Sus ojos se deslizaron perezosamente sobre ella, y Bella sintió de repente que las burbujas iban disminuyendo y que dejaban poco a la imaginación. Pero si a él le gustaba lo que estaba viendo, no lo demostró. En vez de eso, dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, recogió su vestido y lo colocó sobre el borde de la bañera.

—Sal y vístete. Hablaremos fuera.

Sólo cuando él abandonó el cuarto de baño, se atrevió Bella a salir temblorosa de la bañera. Muy despacio, se abotonó el vestido.

Cuando salió a la habitación, Edward estaba completamente vestido y sentado enfrente de la cama. La miró levemente al verla aparecer.

—Cuéntame todo lo que ha pasado hoy —le pidió con suavidad.

Bella se sentó en la cama e intentó ordenar sus pensamientos. La tela de su ropa le rozaba la piel desnuda. Si estuviera completamente vestida, estaría más cómoda.

—Bueno, esta mañana, Jasper salió corriendo a la puerta de embarque de nuestro vuelo. Llegaba tarde porque se entretuvo en ayudar a una viejecita en una silla de ruedas.

—¿Y?

—De alguna manera aterrizó en un recibidor para personalidades muy custodiado. No vio las señales porque iba corriendo y los pasillos estaban atestados de gente y después, todo pasó con una rapidez de vértigo. En cuanto entró al recibidor, fue rodeado por soldados armados con bayonetas apuntando a su estómago.

—Ya entiendo. No debió ser una experiencia muy agradable para un chico de dieciséis años.

Al escucharla con tanta cortesía, a Bella se le hizo más fácil hablar con él.

—Entonces los soldados lo registraron y cuando encontraron un pequeño cuchillo que Jasper había comprado en un bazar, pensaron que era culpable. Por lo visto, el hombre al que estaban custodiando era una personalidad muy controvertida del Tercer Mundo. Ya había tenido varios intentos de asesinato; el último precisamente ayer.

—Y aparte del cuchillo, ¿teman alguna otra prueba contra tu hermano? —peguntó Edward.

—La verdad es que no, pero como no tenía el billete ni el pasaporte porque me los había dejado a mí, no le creyeron. Y cuando yo les dije esta mañana que decía la verdad, tampoco me creyeron. Parece que Jasper concuerda con la descripción de un americano que fue visto con un grupo de activistas políticos ayer por la tarde —terminó Bella con tono de desesperación—. Y piensan tener a Jasper encerrado sin fianza. Tendrá que esperar al juicio.

Edward frunció el ceño como si estuviera repasando mentalmente todo lo que le había contado.

—¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡Ese chico que estaba con los activistas políticos podría ser cualquiera y Jasper va a ir ajuicio!

—También entiendo que la policía se sintiera justificada de detener a tu hermano.

—¿Es que no me crees?

—Yo no he dicho eso.

—¿Me ayudarás?

—Sí, te ayudaré —dijo él muy despacio mirándola con aprecio hasta que Bella enrojeció al recordar que iba desnuda por debajo—. Por un precio.

El corazón se le desbocó salvajemente.

—Pe… pero pensé que habías dicho… hace un poco… que tú no comprabas a las mujeres.

—Y no lo hago. No tengo intención de coaccionarte para que tengas una relación física conmigo. Pero sí quiero que te quedes en mi villa… conmigo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Hasta que yo decida que te puedes ir.

Bella tragó saliva e inspiró con rapidez. ¡Y pensar que había creído que había sido injusta! Sin duda, no tenía intención de dejarla irse hasta que no la hubiera seducido. ¿Cómo podría su cuerpo responder a un hombre como aquel?

—¿Y qué pensará la gente de nuestra relación, que soy tu amante?

—¡Me da igual lo que piense la gente! Pero si te hace sentir mejor, puedes decir que eres mi secretaria particular.

—¿Y quién lo creería? Yo soy pianista. Ni siquiera sé escribir a máquina.

—A mí me da lo mismo.

¡Claro, como que era lo que quería que la gente creyera!

—Me retendrás a tu lado hasta que ceda y te canses de mi cuerpo, ¿verdad?

—Para ser una chica tan inocente, siempre tienes pensamientos bastante sucios.

—¡Es la verdad!

—Quizá —respondió él muy enfadado.

—¡Te odio, Edward Anthony Cullen Masen! ¡Te odio!

Edward la miró con insolencia.

—¿Y sueles besar a los hombres que odias con tal… ardor? —Bella sintió que le hervía la sangre de rabia—. Pero no estamos tratando aquí de tus sentimientos. ¿Quieres o no que suelten a tu hermano bajo fianza?

—Sabes que sí —dijo después de luchar un rato contra la furia que sentía.

—Entonces te sugiero que empieces a hacer las maletas cuanto antes.

Bella lo miró desafiante durante un minuto hasta que comprendió la inutilidad de oponerse a él.

Estaba completamente en su poder y él lo sabía.

El sol de la mañana se filtró entre los cortinajes de seda bañando las paredes de la suite en que Edward la había instalado. La sutil elegancia del vasto dormitorio, salita y baño, todo decorado en amarillo y azul pálido, reflejaba mucho dinero. Pero con toda su belleza, aquella habitación era una prisión, pensó Bella mientras doblaba la almohada bajo la colcha de seda.

Se echó un vistazo en el espejo que llegaba hasta el techo y se metió un mechón de pelo dorado en la coleta. Decidió que ya estaba lista para bajar a desayunar. Llevaba puesta de nuevo la falda marrón lisa y la anticuada camisa de encaje. La verdad era que no tenía más ropa en su bolsa de mano. Aunque no le emocionaba aquella ropa tan seria ni la repeinada coleta, no conseguían ocultar su belleza.

Al mirar su reloj de oro, esbozó una débil sonrisa de triunfo; eran las nueve y media y Edward ya habría salido para su oficina. Se había levantado tarde para evitarlo a propósito.

Cuando bajó la gran escalinata que llevaba al gran salón, salió a su encuentro María, el ama de llaves de Edward. La saludó muy amable.

—Buenos días, _Kiria_. _Kirie_ Cullen la está esperando al lado de la piscina.

Le señaló con el brazo las puertas de cristal.

—El… está…

Salió a la terraza con paso rígido y se encontró la atractiva figura, totalmente masculina, sentada a la mesa puesta para los dos. La ligera brisa arremolinaba el mantel blanco y agitaba el periódico que estaba leyendo. El pálido color humo de su traje de tres piezas contrastaba con fuerza contra su piel morena.

Ante el sonido de sus pasos, Edward alzó la vista del periódico y esbozó una leve sonrisa.

—Buenos días, Bella —dijo mientras se levantaba con cortesía para apartar su silla—. Espero que tu tardanza signifique que has dormido bien… tu primera noche en mi casa.

Su tono de burla era tan patente que Bella se volvió a sonrojar de furia.

Edward se volvió y le habló a María con rapidez en griego.

—Le he dicho que nos puede servir el desayuno —le explicó con educación.

Cuando desapareció la mujer, Bella se pregunto qué pensaría el ama de llaves de ella. Edward la había puesto en una posición muy incómoda y eso aumentó su enfado.

—Hoy te subscribiré a un periódico inglés —empezó él—. Tengo entendido que sueles leerlo para desayunar.

—No hace falta que te molestes —consiguió decir con calma—. No me quedaré… tanto tiempo.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes? —Bella se obligó a mirarlo a los ojos y vio una indomable determinación endurecer sus rasgos—. Soy yo, no tú, el que tomará esa decisión —terminó pasando de página.

Mana les sirvió el desayuno y los dos lo tomaron en un silencio sepulcral. Bella estaba completamente en manos de aquel hombre y estaba empezando a comprender que era un terrible egoísta.

—¿Has hecho algo por ayudar a mi hermano?

—Todavía no.

Edward dio la vuelta a otra sección del periódico. Su aire de desinterés era lo más enfurecedor de todo. Bella decidió no dejar el asunto de lado.

—¿Y por qué no? —preguntó con tono acusador.

Edward levantó la vista.

—Si fuera tan fácil como pareces pensar, no estarías conmigo ahora, ¿verdad? —la miró con ojos inescrutables—. Lo podrías sacar tú sola. Además no hay prisa…

¡Que no había prisa! Como no era él el que estaba pudriéndose en la cárcel… Su indiferencia indicaba la crueldad de que era capaz.

—Estás jugando conmigo a propósito —susurró angustiada.

—Pensé que estaba leyendo el periódico.

—Ya sabes lo que quiero decir.

—Pues la verdad es que no. Iba a decirte que ninguna de las personas con las que tengo que contactar ha llegado todavía a su oficina. No creo que ayude a tu hermano el que empiece a molestarles en su casa.

—¡Oh, no había pensado en eso! —exclamó Bella con voz débil.

—No claro. Estás tan segura de que soy abominable, que ni siquiera te has parado a pensar en que estoy haciendo lo mejor para tus intereses. Sólo te preocupa lo que pueda hacer por ti y sin embargo, ¿qué has hecho tú por mí hasta ahora?

—Lo único que espero de ti es que seas justo y muestres un poco de generosidad hacia alguien que tiene problemas.

—¿Has sido tú justa y generosa conmigo? —le preguntó con ironía.

—Eso es diferente.

—¿En qué es diferente?

—Lo sabes tan bien como yo. Siempre lías las cosas para conseguir tus propósitos.

De repente, Edward perdió la paciencia. Se levantó de un rápido movimiento y arrojó el periódico a la mesita. Su expresión era de furiosa condena y apretó la boca hasta que se convirtió en una fina línea.

—Estoy empezando a cansarme de tus acusaciones y ruegos. He decidido que es hora de obtener algo de este acuerdo —declaró con crudeza—.Podrías hacer algo por agradarme.

—Estoy… viviendo contigo.

—Eso no es suficiente.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior. Sabía que llegaría a aquello. No era del tipo de hombre que quedara satisfecho con unos simples besos.

Sintió la aprobación de su mirada cuando se deslizó sobre ella.

—Podrías empezar por soltarte el pelo y quitarte esa espantosa falda y esa blusa. Si te vuelvo a ver con esa ropa, te la quitaré yo personalmente.

La imagen de él haciéndolo le hizo sentir un escalofrío.

—Pero… no tengo nada que ponerme. Mi ropa está en el avión… Bueno, ya habrá llegado a Estados Unidos.

—Pues si vas a vivir conmigo, tendrás que empezar a vestirte de acuerdo con mis gustos.

—No tengo dinero para un nuevo guardarropa acorde con tus gustos… y aunque lo tuviera…

Tragó saliva al terminar la frase, recordando la inutilidad de desafiarlo.

Pero Edward había captado el leve tono de su voz y eso le irrito aún más.

—¿Por qué insistes en ser tan desagradable? Al menos ya hemos llegado a lo que puedes hacer por mí. Te puedes vestir de forma que parezcas más bella.

Su tono autoritario la encendió.

—No pienso hacerlo.

—Pareces haber olvidado que estás viviendo conmigo como pago por mis servicios. No te he pedido nada más que me agrades y hasta ahora, has hecho todo lo contrario. Esta mañana me has tenido esperando casi dos horas a propósito —dijo con suavidad. Pero su penetrante mirada mostraba que no lo había engañado ni un minuto respecto a su tardanza—. De ahora en adelante, estarás abajo como mucho a las siete y cuarto y si no, subiré yo a sacarte personalmente. Creo que es hora de que aprendas que yo soy el que manda, no tú. Si te digo que lleves un nuevo guardarropa, lo harás.

Bella escuchó cada palabra con creciente resentimiento. Cuando él terminó de hablar, se puso en pie con los ojos oscuros como el mar. Su trato era insufrible, y no pensaba soportarlo.

—Yo… yo… —dijo temblando de agitación—. No pienso soportar esto. Y no lo haré. Me voy.

Edward arqueó las oscuras cejas con ironía.

—De acuerdo, adelante —dijo con indiferencia.

Bella se apartó de él golpeando el suelo con los tacones hasta que llegó a las altas puertas de cristal. Entonces se volvió.

Edward permaneció de pie al lado de la mesa mirándola con gesto de diversión. Había una especie de arrogancia tanto en su expresión como en su postura y eso la enloquecía. Bella comprendió que él se había anticipado a su reacción y hasta sabía lo que iba a preguntarle.

—¿Y Jasper?

—Ya conoces la respuesta a eso. Si te vas, te encargarás de ponerlo en libertad tú misma.

Muy despacio, bajó la cabeza en señal de derrota y volvió a sentarse desesperanzada en la silla frente a él.

—Por lo menos eres capaz, aunque no sea muy a menudo, de pensar con lógica —dijo con frialdad y gesto inexpresivo—. Enviaré a mi chófer por ti esta tarde y nos reuniremos en la zona de tiendas de Atenas.

—¿Vas a venir tú?

—Por supuesto. Si te dejo a ti sola, eres capaz de escoger algo tan horrible como eso que llevas y no tengo intención de derrochar mi dinero en ropa que no realce tu belleza.

—¿Tu dinero? —Bella se quedó pálida del horror—. No puedo dejar que me compres mi ropa.

—Por supuesto que puedes. Recuerda, que en cierto sentido me perteneces ahora. Será mejor que te acostumbres a ese hecho.

Edward se levantó con languidez al mismo tiempo que ella. Bella hubiera salido corriendo de su lado si no la hubiera retenido con fuerza. Se resistió, decidida a encerrarse en su habitación, donde al menos podría estar sola.

Forcejeó, pero su abrazo era de acero. Por fin, cedió y se quedó con pasiva inmovilidad. Durante un largo instante, él la mantuvo con la cara apretada con fuerza contra su pecho, lo que le permitió escuchar el salvaje latido de su corazón.

—No tiene por qué ser así entre nosotros —dijo por fin él con suavidad, bajando los labios hasta el hueco de su cuello.

Su dura y cálida boca contra su piel evocó la respuesta de siempre. La rabia desapareció y Bella tembló en sus brazos. Los labios de Edward jugaron con su lóbulo provocando aquellas tramposas sensaciones en ella.

Su maestría en la seducción la dejó temblorosa colgando de él. Sólo con un gran esfuerzo, consiguió apartarse.

Era mejor la rabia que aquel deseo de entregarse a él.

Con piernas temblorosas, corrió hacia la terraza para volver a la seguridad de su habitación. En cuanto cruzó la puerta, se arrojó sobre la cama.

Él había dicho que le pertenecía y tenía razón. Pero no era él el que la tenía prisionera, sino su propio deseo. Ahora que iba a verse expuesta a su increíble virilidad todos los días, ¿cuánto tardaría en ser suya en el auténtico sentido de la palabra?


	8. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

La atenta señora Moreau recibió a Edward y a Bella en su lujosa boutique justo en la plaza Kolonaki.

—Por supuesto que mantendré la tienda abierta para usted, señor Cullen. ¿Qué importancia tiene la siesta cuando puedo servirle de ayuda?

Edward se llevó la mano de la dama a los labios con gracia. El gesto indicaba una antigua intimidad entre ellos y Bella se sintió vagamente enojada. Tampoco pudo evitar observar la cálida respuesta de la bella francesa a su beso.

_Madame_ Moreau los condujo a un lujoso sofá.

—He pensado mucho en nuestra conversación de esta mañana —dijo mientras miraba a Bella con aprobación—. Y ahora que he visto a su… amiga —la suave ironía de la sofisticada mujer hizo que a Bella se le contrajeran los músculos del estómago—, creo que sé exactamente lo que necesita. Si se sientan, mis modelos estarán listas para empezar en un instante.

—Preferiría que mi amiga se probara los modelos que has seleccionado, Francoise —ordenó Edward.

—Naturalmente —accedió Madame Moreau.

Bella sintió una oleada de rabia encender sus mejillas mientras se levantaba para seguir a la dueña al vestuario.

Algunas de las prendas que había seleccionado la francesa eran realmente extravagantes.

Edward eligió los más sencillos, aunque también eran asombrosos. El último modelo que se probó Bella era un traje de noche negro. El escote le llegaba hasta los firmes y altos senos y la falda abierta mostraba sus rectas piernas. El vestido era tan revelador, que casi se sintió desnuda.

Edward estaba contemplándola con la mirada tan fija en su cuerpo que fue casi como un impacto físico. Durante un largo instante, sus ojos se cruzaron. Bella vio la franca admiración en los de él y sintió una oleada de excitación.

Entonces se preguntó por aquella relajada familiaridad entre Edward y Francoise. ¿Habrían sido amantes?, se preguntó dolida. ¿O simplemente eran conocidos debido a la costumbre de Edward de llevar a vestir a sus amantes?

Cuando Bella volvió a la sala principal con su ropa vieja, Edward la miró con asombro.

—¿Pero ya ha acabado el desfile?

—La señora Moreau me ha dicho que ese era el último vestido.

—El último vestido… sí, pero no hemos seleccionado nada de lencería.

Los oscuros ojos brillaron impertinentes.

¿Lencería? Aquello era más que suficiente.

Bella se quedó frente a él y lo miró con ojos críticos y amenazadores. ¡No pensaría que iba a lucir camisones transparentes delante de él!

Edward estaba jugueteando con un camisón de chifón blanco con un reborde de satén. La vista de aquella delicada prenda femenina en aquellas masculinas manos era incitante. Ante la idea de exhibirse delante de él con aquello puesto, se le cortó el aliento y se le aceleró el pulso.

—¡No pienso probarme eso! —alzó la voz.

Edward lo levantó y dejó escurrir la suave tela entre sus dedos.

—¿Por qué no? Estarías preciosa.

El tono con que lo dijo era tan íntimo y grave que la turbó.

—No, no lo haré —insistió obstinada.

Edward ladeó un poco su morena cabeza y la miró con una mueca de diversión. Se encogió de hombros con gesto perezoso.

—De acuerdo. Por poco que me guste, supongo que podré dejarte que te salgas con la tuya en esto.

Bella apenas pudo contener la furia porque aquel hombre tuviera tal control sobre ella.

Kara, la vivaz doncella, ayudó a Bella a desempaquetar su nueva ropa.

—_Kiria_ —chilló la joven con entusiasmo infantil mientras sacaba un traje tras otro—. Cada uno es más bonito que el anterior.

Bella sintió que le aumentaba la depresión al contemplar la excitación de la doncella y se hundió en la cama. Por fin despidió a la doncella y se pasó el resto del día encerrada en su habitación. Intentó, sin éxito, concentrarse en una revista que había comprado en el aeropuerto.

¿Qué iba a hacer? No podía dejar de mirar el reloj colgado encima de la chimenea que marcaba las horas. Pronto llegaría la hora de que Edward volviera a casa y todavía no había encontrado la solución. Tenía que estar con él, por Jasper.

Estaba pensando en ello cuando le sobresaltó una llamada en la puerta.

—Pasa —dijo distraída desde la cama.

—Buenas tardes, Bella.

Alto y poderoso, Edward estaba impecable con su traje de tres piezas de color humo. Le sonrió y Bella no pudo evitar dirigir la vista hacia la sensual curva de sus labios antes de desviar la mirada.

¿Por qué tenía que producirle aquel efecto tan devastador?

Edward llevaba una bebida en la mano.

—Veo que no has terminado de desempaquetar —comentó con sequedad llevando su copa a los labios.

—No.

Intentó sonar cortante para desanimarlo.

Edward ignoró su evidente falta de entusiasmo y se acercó a ella.

—Bueno, podremos encargarnos de eso más tarde. Kara te ayudará. Esta noche tenemos invitados para cenar. Tú serás mi anfitriona.

—¡Tu anfitriona! Si ni siquiera conozco a la gente que has invitado.

—Sin embargo, estoy seguro de que no me lo negarás. Uno de nuestros invitados es un hombre que está en posición de ayudar a tu hermano.

—¡Ah!

—También he invitado a los soviéticos —continuó Edward.

Estaba cerca, muy cerca de la cama.

—¿Has conseguido que liberen a Jasper?

—Todavía no… aunque lo he estado intentando. El hombre con el que tengo que hablar está de momento fuera el país.

Bella sintió una oscura sospecha. No creía que aquel hombre estuviera fuera del país. Edward sólo lo estaba diciendo para mantenerla a su merced.

—Veo que no te has cambiado de ropa.

—No tenía motivos para hacerlo —consiguió decir con calma.

—¿Te has olvidado de lo que te dije que haría si te volvía a ver con eso puesto?

Esa vez no hubo duda en su tono de voz.

—Estoy empezando a creer que es tu forma de invitarme a que te desvista —insistió inclinándose hacia ella.

—¡No! ¡No te atreverás!

—¿Que no?

Con rapidez, antes darle tiempo a deslizarse al otro lado de la cama, Edward la atrapó y la atrajo con firmeza hacia él. Posó su copa en la mesilla de noche y deslizó las fuertes manos sobre la tela de su blusa mientras trazaba un camino a lo largo de la manga.

—No me tientes.

Le alzó la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos. Su expresión era tan intensa que Bella se quedó sin saliva. La respiración se le hizo irregular. Aquel hombre la atraía con tal fuerza que sólo deseaba que sus labios buscaran los suyos. Se moría por ceder a sus deseos y pertenecerle por completo.

Sin embargo, conociendo el tipo de hombre que era, sabía que entregarse a él sería un error terrible. Sólo le permitiría dañarla con más impunidad.

Consiguió apartar la mirada del atractivo rostro bronceado.

—Apártate de mí —exclamó.

—En cuanto te cambies, tanto de ropa como de peinado.

—Estoy vestida apropiadamente.

Sus fuertes manos, en el cuello de su blusa eran un potente recuerdo de lo fácil que le resultaría arrancársela.

—No me he gastado una pequeña fortuna en ropa para seguir viéndote así. Es muy importante para mí que esta noche estés resplandeciente —dijo con una peligrosa calma.

Entonces la soltó y se acercó al armario. Después de revolver varios minutos entre los trajes recién comprados, sacó un vestido largo de noche de tafetán azul.

—Te pondrás éste —ordenó—. Aunque tenga que ponértelo yo mismo.

¡Y sería capaz de hacerlo!

—¡De acuerdo! ¡De acuerdo! —accedió antes de que llegara a tocarla—. Me lo pondré.

—Pensé que lo harías en cuanto lo reconsideraras. Para ser sincero… casi me arrepiento de tu decisión.

Su triunfante y burlona sonrisa la enfureció.

En el fondo, lo que más la irritaba era su impotencia. Pero contuvo la rabia y sólo lo miró en helado silencio mientras él cruzaba la espesa alfombra para abandonar la habitación.

Bella encontró a Edward en la biblioteca trabajando en unos documentos que había llevado a casa consigo. Durante un momento le observó sin que él notara su presencia.

Las espesas ondas de su pelo negro brillaban como satén bajo la lámpara. Muy elegante en su ropa de gala, parecía preocupado. Bella se estaba preguntando que le pasaría, cuando Edward alzó la vista.

Deslizó su mirada a lo largo de sus curvas con apreciación. Bella se había puesto el traje de tafetán que él le había ordenado, pero al llegar a su peinado, frunció levemente el ceño.

—Siempre la pequeña rebelde —comentó con suavidad—. ¿Cuándo aprenderás que es inútil luchar contra mí?

Bella no se resistió cuando él posó sus manos sobre su cabello y le quitó las horquillas con facilidad. La masa de color fuego cayó sobre sus hombros. Edward la contempló con tal admiración que no pudo evitar un gemido. Al primer intento de retroceder, él deslizó las manos con rapidez hacia su espalda, donde el escote dejaba la piel descubierta. El contacto de sus dedos fue como el fuego.

Aquella noche, cuando Bella se sentó al extremo opuesto de Edward en la fastuosa mesa, volvió a sopesar la impotencia de su situación.

Durante toda la cena, Edward la ignoró por completo concentrándose en los dos oficiales soviéticos sentados a su lado. Los otros invitados eran hombres de negocios griegos. Lo que Bella no sabía era quien era el hombre en concreto que podría ayudar a Jasper. Ella era la única mujer presente y se volvió a preguntar de nuevo por qué Edward habría insistido tanto en que actuara de anfitriona.

De vez en cuando, era consciente de las intensas miradas que los dos oficiales le dirigían. ¿Qué estarían pensando de ella? Edward la había presentado como su secretaria, pero iba vestida con un traje de alta de costura que ninguna secretaria podría permitirse. ¿Se estarían preguntando por su relación con Edward? ¿O simplemente asumían que era su amante? Notó que los griegos la trataban con deferencia, como si estuvieran acostumbrados a cenar con las amantes de Edward.

Cuando terminó la cena, mientras Edward apartaba la silla de Bella para escoltarla hacia el salón y charlar con más comodidad, el soviético más robusto y rubio, los miró con dureza, con un brillo estremecedor en sus ojos acuosos. Era evidente lo que estaba pensando y Bella se sonrojó de vergüenza. No podía soportar aquello ni un minuto más.

Apretó los dedos temblorosos contra las sienes y con la excusa del dolor de cabeza, le pidió a Edward que la disculpara ante los demás invitados. Él accedió con desgana.

Entre los crujidos de la falda de tafetán, dejó a Edward riendo con los demás mientras tomaban sus copas. Echó un vistazo a su reloj y se dio cuenta de que era la hora perfecta para llamar a Bill Simpson y pedirle que rompiera su contrato de profesora. Si lo llamaba en ese momento, podría pillarlo antes de que saliera a trabajar. Y como Edward estaba ocupado, tendría asegurada la intimidad.

La operadora internacional tuvo problemas para realizar la llamada y Bella tuvo que esperar cerca de una hora. Dedicó el tiempo a leer en la biblioteca de Edward. Por fin escuchó el teléfono.

Después de contarle las novedades a Bill, hubo un largo momento de silencio.

—No lo entiendo —dijo Bill—. Si esperas que suelten a Jasper tan pronto, ¿por qué te quedas ahí?

Bella sintió un ligero temblor. La necesidad de confiarle su problema era muy fuerte, pero no debía preocupar al bueno de Bill. ¿Qué podría hacer él, desde tan lejos contra un hombre como Edward?

—Bill, no te lo puedo explicar.

—Me parece que no has recibido mi carta donde te contaba la gira de conciertos que te he conseguido para este otoño.

—¡Oh, no! —gritó Bella disgustada ante la idea de cancelar la gira—. Tendrás que anularla —dijo por fin con tono vacío.

—Pero Bella, estaba deseando tanto verte.

—Yo también estaba deseando verte, Bill— dijo en el tono más suave que pudo.

Cuando colgó el receptor, las puertas de la biblioteca se abrieron con tal brusquedad que se sobresaltó.

—Edward… Pensé que estabas dedicándote a tus invitados.

La expresión de él era tenebrosa de furia.

—Está claro. Nos abandonaste para poder esconderte a hablar con tu Bill.

—¡No es verdad! —negó ella con ardor y enfado por la cancelación de sus conciertos.

Edward se acercó más a ella. A pesar de su elegante smoking, era ante todo primitivamente masculino, poderosamente peligroso.

—¡No tienes derecho a espiarme! —exclamó.

—Tonto que soy, que vine a ver como te encontrabas. Pensé que estabas enferma.

—¡Ah!

—¿Estás enamorada de él? —preguntó Edward sin rodeos.

¿Por qué se sentía tan a la defensiva? Edward era el que la estaba manteniendo allí, obligándola a cancelar unos conciertos para los que llevaba trabajando durante años.

—Si me quedara un poco de sentido común, estaría enamorada de él o de alguien como él —dijo con furia—. Bill es delicado y maravilloso, no como tú. Bill nunca obligaría a una mujer a…

Sus palabras quedaron cortadas cuando él la aprisionó en el círculo de sus brazos.

—Ya he escuchado demasiado de tu Bill y sé como puedo sacártelo de la cabeza.

Bella forcejeó nerviosa por escapar de la dominación de su boca acercándose a sus labios. Con crueldad, devoró la suavidad de los suyos.

El enfado se le aplacó a la vez que la resistencia mientras Edward aflojaba la presión de sus labios.

Cuando se liberó de él, no intentó retenerla.

—Tú… tú no tenías derecho a hacer eso —murmuró temblorosa.

—La culpa es sólo tuya… y de tu belleza.

Su atrevida e insolente mirada se dirigió al lugar en que sus pechos resaltaban entre el escote.

Sonrojada, Bella se subió el tirante del vestido.

—Me voy a mi habitación ahora mismo. Para estar sola. Y para tu información, pretendo cerrar la puerta con llave para mantenerme a salvo de indeseables intrusos.

Bella había recorrido la mitad de la habitación cuando una cruda carcajada la detuvo.

—¿Crees, pequeña, tú que conoces a los de mi tipo tan bien, que si decidiera tenerte me detendría una simple puerta?

Cuando llegó a la habitación, cerró con llave, pero permaneció tendida en la cama despierta pensando en él. Hubiera deseado que fuera tan fácil cerrar su corazón y mente como lo había sido cerrar su puerta.

Aunque bajó a desayunar antes de las siete y cuarto al día siguiente, Edward se había levantado antes y ya se había ido a la oficina.

Después del desayuno, el día sin él se extendía ante ella interminable. Se sentía invadida de una intensa sensación de inquietud y comprendió por lo que era: la necesidad de practicar. Siempre que había vivido en algún lugar el suficiente tiempo, había pasado cinco horas al día frente al piano.

Ya llevaba separada de su instrumento más de un mes y sentía la necesidad de ponerse a trabajar.

Además, estaba empezando a sentirse como en casa en la de Edward, le dijo a María que le gustaría que Georgios la llevara a una tienda de música que había visto en la plaza de Kolonaki.

Dos horas después se encontraba sentada frente al piano en el escenario de Edward. Comenzó sus arduos ejercicios de calentamiento antes de empezar con el repertorio que llevaba ensayando todo el año.

Se concentró tanto en su música, que se le pasó el día con rapidez. Sus dedos se deslizaban sin un error en un crescendo de un nocturno de Chopin cuando un débil sonido a sus espaldas rompió su concentración.

—No te pares por mí, hermanita.

—¡Jasper!

Se levantó de un salto del taburete para abrazar al larguirucho muchacho que le sonreía con cariño. Después de un largo momento, ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo con detenimiento.

—¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No te han hecho daño?

—Aparte de matarme de hambre, estoy bien —dijo él con una sonrisa.

Nada de lo que pudiera haberle dicho podría haberla convencido más. Si su voraz apetito estaba intacto, debía encontrarse bien.

—Edward me ha prometido un grueso filete y patatas asadas para esta noche —continuó Jasper.

Ante la mención de Edward, Bella retrocedió. Se sintió extrañamente expectante ante la idea de volver a verlo.

—¿Dónde está ahora… Edward?

—Me dijo que iba a darse un baño, para que pudiéramos estar a solas.

—Tengo que… darle las gracias.

—¿Por qué no te pones el traje de baño mientras yo me cambio? Te veré en la piscina de un par de minutos.

Bella salió volando hacia su habitación y se enfundó con rapidez en el brillante traje de baño dorado de una pieza que le había comprado Edward. Mientras bajaba por las escaleras, la idea de volver a verlo encendió sensaciones inexplicablemente intensas en ella.

Lo había echado de menos todo el día y ahora descubría que había conseguido la liberación de su hermano… era de lo más natural que sintiera una honda sensación de gratitud. Sin embargo, ¿era sólo gratitud lo que le aceleraba el pulso de aquella manera?

Cuando llegó a la piscina, Edward estaba secándose. Su enredado pelo negro tenia un velo brillante de agua. Con debilidad, Bella observó la poderosa línea de su esbelto y poderoso cuerpo cuando se echó con pereza en una hamaca.

Se moría de ganas de disculparse por las duras palabras que le había dirigido.

Entonces él la vio y la sensualidad de su breve mirada deslizándose sobre sus curvas la hizo olvidar lo que iba a decirle.

—Bella —la calidez de su voz pareció envolverla—. Me gustó como tocaste el piano. Fue muy bello.

Sus palabras de orgullo iluminaron la preciosa cara de ella.

—Gracias —contestó con timidez.

—¿Te lo has pasado bien hoy? —preguntó él muy despacio como si realmente le importara.

—Sí.

Bella no le dijo que lo había echado de menos y que se arrepentía de su pelea. Parecía no ser necesario.

Tenía la extraña sensación de que aquello podía ser parecido a un día cualquiera con él como marido. Qué agradable sería ver al hombre al que se ama después de un largo día separados.

¡El hombre al que se ama! ¿Estaría ella enamorada… de Edward?

Rechazó la idea con rapidez. ¡Era imposible! ¡No podía ser! Simplemente estaba agradecida y le atraía físicamente. Eso era todo. No sería tan tonta como para enamorarse de un hombre como él.

Justo en ese momento apareció Jasper. Se tiró a la piscina y Edward, arrojando la toalla a un lado, lo siguió. Los dos empezaron a jugar como niños chapoteando y empujándose. Y Bella, mientras los observaba comprendió que existía una fácil familiaridad entre ellos. Entonces se tiró también al agua.

Sirvieron los filetes en la terraza. Durante la cena, Bella descubrió que Edward había pasado el día entero con Jasper. Cuando había conseguido la liberación de su hermano, los dos se fueron juntos andando hasta su oficina, donde habían estado hablando más de una hora para asesorar a Jasper. Y cuando su hermano había mostrado entusiasmo en trabajar con el equipo de mantenimiento de la empresa, Edward lo había contratado.

Jasper estaba terminando su segundo filete cuando Edward le preguntó por la reparación de un aire acondicionado que había hecho ese día.

—¿Sabes, Bella?, creo que este hermano tuyo es un genio para la maquinaria.

—Tú no le dejes cerca de tu coche, o lo encontrarás a piezas —advirtió sintiéndose muy feliz.

Jasper ya se estaba levantando.

—Me acabas de recordar algo, hermana. Georgios prometió dejarme echar un vistazo al motor de ese Rolls…

Mientras desaparecía en dirección al garaje, Bella soltó una carcajada.

—Será mejor que vayas con él, Edward, si valoras en algo tu coche.

—Valoro más tu compañía.

La voz ronca de Edward tenía un tono grave e íntimo que le produjo un escalofrío.

—Yo… no te he agradecido lo que has hecho hoy por mí —dijo Bella con timidez.

—No he tenido tanto éxito como hubiera deseado. No conseguí que quitaran las acusaciones en su contra y Jasper no es libre de abandonar Grecia cuando quiera.

—Bueno… pero está fuera de prisión —murmuró ella.

Un chorro de estrellas empezó a aparecer recortado contra el cielo que empezaba a oscurecer. Cuando Edward estiró una mano para tomar las suyas, Bella no se apartó. Toda su desconfianza había desaparecido. Se sentía muy feliz… sólo de estar a su lado.

—Hoy pareces más contenta —murmuró por fin él—. Como si te estuvieras acostumbrando a tu nueva vida… conmigo.

Su amplia sonrisa era desarmante y en ese momento, Bella pensó que su felicidad era muy importante para él. Volvió a repasar la tarde. Casi nunca había sido tan feliz. Recordó el baño y la cena juntos. Los tres, Jasper, Edward y ella, lo pasaban bien juntos sin tensiones. Era casi como si fueran una familia y aquello era una sensación que no había experimentado desde la muerte de su madre. Observó al atractivo hombre moreno frente a ella mirarla con tal calidez que supo que el tesoro del recuerdo de aquella tarde le duraría toda la vida.

Los rayos de sol atravesando la superficie aguamarina de la piscina no eran más brillantes que la muchacha que los contemplaba. Tenía las mejillas inflamadas y radiantes de alegría interior. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Edward había obtenido la libertad de Jasper.

Bella dejó escapar un suspiro. Seguramente aquella era la mañana más bonita de su vida. Sobre ella, en un pino, un pájaro empezó a trinar una melodía amorosa.

Las dos semanas anteriores habían cambiado todo. La genuina amabilidad de Edward y el interés hacia su hermano la habían hecho verlo bajo una luz completamente diferente. Edward había estado trabajando con diligencia para que retiraran las acusaciones contra Jasper.

¡Se había equivocado por completo con él! Aquella idea parecía flotar en su mente. Había estado tan segura de que Edward era como su padre, que nunca lo había juzgado por sus propios méritos. Simplemente porque era atractivo no tenía que significar que fuera un rompecorazones como Charlie.

Volvió a pensar en su relación. Desde el principio lo había juzgado mal. Su desconfianza había logrado que sólo viera su comportamiento como una forma fría y calculadora de seducirla. Sin embargo, había pasado gran cantidad de tiempo con él y tenía que admitir que había ejercido el control más absoluto sobre sí mismo.

Pero si no estaba interesado en una mera relación física con ella, ¿por qué la quería a su lado?

La pregunta sin respuesta resonó en su corazón como música. Cuando la había pedido que se quedara en Grecia por primera vez, había dicho que quería saber si su atracción hacia ella era algo más que simple deseo físico. Y ahora, se preguntó contenta, ¿de qué se trataba?

Una oleada de excitación le cortó el aliento. Nunca se había sentido tan viva. Sentía que no podía esperar para volver a ver a Edward.

¡Oh, el día era demasiado maravilloso como para pasarlo sentada al piano! Se tomaría un día más libre. Iría al mercado de flores y compraría las que tanto le gustaban a él. Pondría la casa preciosa… para él. Sin ningún motivo, le pareció terriblemente importante hacer algo, por pequeño que fuera, para él.

Una hora más tarde, Bella, con los brazos llenos de flores y el corazón feliz, se detuvo en la entrada de la casa para mirar con asombro la montaña de caras maletas de cuero que descansaban al lado de la escalera.

Sintió un vago temor. ¿Quién…?

La cuestión quedó suspendida en su mente antes de que la respuesta se presentara en persona.

Tanya, con un vestido de seda blanca y plumas de avestruz salió resplandeciente del salón con la gracia de un cisne. Al ver a Bella, frunció el ceño.

—¿Quién eres tú y… qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó la rusa con tono imperioso.

—Bueno… yo soy… la secretaria de Edward… del señor Cullen —dijo con voz forzada—. No sabía que esperara invitados.

—No te había visto antes —dijo la otra mujer—. Debes ser una empleada nueva. Querida, creo que debería explicarte que no soy una invitada más de Edward. Cuando vengo a Atenas, vivo con él.

Sus ojos brillaron con el frío fuego de las esmeraldas y era imposible confundir el significado de sus palabras.

Las suaves palabras de Tanya fueron como un golpe físico. Bella dejó escapar un extraño gemido y el ramo cayó al suelo. Toda la brillante alegría de la mañana se desvaneció de golpe. Sólo deseaba salir corriendo de aquella habitación; de aquella mujer que le había producido tanto daño con sus palabras. Pero el orgullo le paralizó las piernas y esbozó una fría sonrisa. En silencio, se agachó a recoger las flores.

El único signo exterior de su dolor fue la lágrima que se deslizó por su mejilla para caer sobre los pétalos de la primera rosa roja que recogió.


	9. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

—Si eres la nueva secretaria de Edward, ¿qué haces viniendo del mercado en vez de estar en su oficina?

Había un tono arrogante en el meloso acento de aquella mujer.

Antes de que Bella pudiera responder apareció María. Hizo un leve gesto en dirección a Tanya y se dirigió a Bella.

—_Kiria_ ¿va a venir _Kirie_ Cullen a comer?

—Sí, y yo iré a la cocina en un minuto a ayudarte con el menú —respondió ella con más compostura de la que sentía. De repente sintió un deseo terrible de liberarse de las flores y se las pasó a la doncella—. Por favor, arregla esto antes de que Edward… —se sonrojó ante el desliz y se corrigió al instante—, el señor Cullen, regrese.

Bella era muy consciente de la fría mirada de Tanya. Cuando María las dejó a solas, la bailarina habló con un tono falsamente dulce.

—No hay necesidad de que respondas a mi pregunta. Ya lo ha hecho María. Es evidente que eres una de sus… mujeres.

—¡No lo soy! —negó Bella con vehemencia.

—No tienes por qué negar la verdad. Al menos a mí. Yo soy una mujer de mundo y no me interesa lo más mínimo tu relación con él. De hecho, ¿por qué no le pedimos a María una bebida fría y la tomamos mientras charlamos en la terraza?

Bella dejó escapar un suspiro de asombro. La acusación de Tanya, seguida de su fácil aceptación de ella como amante de Edward, aunque no lo fuera, era muy turbadora.

Una charla con ella era lo último que deseaba en el mundo, pero no podía pensar en la forma de deshacerse de la bailarina.

María colocó el sofá y las hamacas de la terraza a la sombra. Entre los cojines de color azul pálido, Bella contempló a Tanya; la bailarina de pelo negro era tan asombrosamente bella como Bella la recordaba. Cada mínimo gesto suyo tenía una gracia irresistible.

Bella sintió que se le secaba la garganta. ¿Cómo habría podido pensar, ni por un leve instante, que Edward había sido serio con respecto a ella? Sobre todo teniendo a aquellas exuberantes mujeres.

—Estarás sorprendida de que te haya aceptado con tanta facilidad —empezó a decir Tanya con generosidad—, pero… si conocieras a Edward., como lo conozco yo… comprenderías que esas relaciones son lo normal en él.

Bella sintió un vuelco en el estómago.

Así que Edward y Tanya… Al final, era exactamente como su padre. Se había engañado a sí misma con la amabilidad de él hacia Jasper y con su aparente sinceridad hacia ella. Se sentía a punto de desmayar, como si hubiera sufrido una profunda herida interna.

La suave voz continuó, enfermizamente dulce.

—No me gustaría ver que te hacen daño, querida. Disfrútalo, pero ten cuidado de no atarte mucho a él. Puede parecer que le gustas ahora, pero te maravillarías de lo rápido que te deshaucia, una vez que se canse de ti… en la cama.

La cara de Tanya se le borraba en círculos nauseabundos.

—Yo… yo no me he acostado con él.

—¡Qué raro! Me había dado la impresión de que vivías aquí… con él.

—Y vivo aquí… pero no de la forma en que estás pensando.

—Pero, ¿cómo es posible? Edward no es del tipo de hombre que se divierte haciendo manitas con la mujer que desea.

—Edward y yo somos amigos.

—Amigos de almohada.

La rápida carcajada de Tanya se le clavó en el corazón como una navaja afilada.

¿Cómo podría pensar aquella mujer…? pero, ¿por qué no? Tanya lo conocía muy bien y no parecía hacerse ilusiones infantiles acerca del hombre que era. La pena de Bella se transformó de repente en una ciega y celosa rabia. Sus educadas palabras sonaron como el hielo.

—Creo que me has malinterpretado a propósito.

—¿Qué yo te he malinterpretado? Ese vestido que llevas… es de la tienda de _Madame_ Moreau ¿verdad? ¿Ves lo bien que conozco a Edward? Y puedes creer que lo conozco igual de bien en otros temas. Él no es el tipo de hombre que viste a una mujer a su gusto, la invita a su casa y no la lleva a la cama.

Tanya contempló con satisfacción como Bella se quedaba sin aliento.

—Eso no es lo que hay entre nosotros. ¡De ningún modo! Mi hermano tuvo problemas y Edward…

—¡Vale, vale! —agitó las manos Tanya con teatralidad—. Puedes ahorrarte tus explicaciones para quien tenga la paciencia de escucharte. Está claro que es tu primera aventura y todavía te da un poco de vergüenza. Bueno, dejemos el tema; no tengo intención de hacerte sentir más incómoda de lo que estás por tu posición. Tú y yo tendremos que llevarnos bien, porque si estás viviendo con Edward, nos veremos bastante.

Aunque sus palabras eran amables, el tono no. Bella sintió una fiera hostilidad latente en ellas.

Parecía que no había nada más que decir y las dos mujeres cayeron en un incómodo silencio. Bella permaneció sentada con la mirada baja para no mostrar su pena. Estaba a punto de disculparse para ir a la cocina cuando divisó a Edward, que llegaba antes de lo habitual, avanzando a grandes zancadas hacia la veranda.

El pulso se le aceleró a un ritmo enloquecedor. ¿Cómo podría enfrentarse a él después de lo que acababa de decir Tanya?

Edward venía silbando una melodía que Bella había escuchado en una antigua taberna y llevaba la expresión alegre. Durante un instante, Bella sintió alivio al verlo hasta que se le ocurrió una penosa idea. Sin duda había vuelto antes para ver a Tanya.

Cuando le rozó las mejillas con un ligero beso, Bella sintió una oleada de pena. Aquel beso no era más que un gesto rutinario. No significaba nada. La mujer que él deseaba era Tanya.

Edward la rodeó en sus brazos y se quedó rígido cuando vio a Tanya arrellanada entre los cojines de la hamaca.

Bella no detectó ningún tono de bienvenida en su grave voz cuando se dirigió a la bailarina.

—¿Te habías olvidado que venía hoy? —preguntó Tanya con suavidad mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados—. Querido, para ser financiero, eres terriblemente despistado. ¡Ah! pero ahora tienes una nueva distracción… —cuando miró a Bella, que permanecía rígida, Edward soltó los brazos—. Acabo de conocer a tu nueva… amiguita.

Ya había olvidado el nombre de Bella.

—¿Bella? —le ayudó él con tono irritado—. Tanya, ¿qué estás haciendo en Atenas?

Bella intentaba entender la situación. Edward no parecía encantado de ver a Tanya, pero probablemente porque se sentía culpable de que le hubiera pillado con otra mujer.

—¿No te acuerdas que me invitaste a tu villa para ensayar _El Pájaro de Fuego_ antes de que mi compañía actuara en el Festival de Atenas? Sólo acepté la invitación por agradarte… y para agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí.

Entonces se levantó con el vestido de seda ondulándose al compás de sus graciosos movimientos. Sus labios se cerraron con tal posesión sobre los de Edward que a Bella no le cupo duda de la intensidad de los sentimientos de Tanya hacia él.

Con delicadeza, Edward la apartó.

—Pensé que te había dejado claro que no quería más publicidad acerca de nuestra relación —dijo—. Y tú me dijiste en París que no ibas a participar en el Festival de Música de Atenas.

—Querido, era verdad… entonces, pero ahora sí estoy invitada a participar. Hubo ciertas dificultades —dijo con un vaivén de manos—. Por una parte, _El Pájaro_ _de Fuego_ no es uno de los clásicos griegos. Sin embargo, los obstáculos no son infranqueables.

—Para ti no, Tanya —murmuró Edward con una leve sonrisa en la comisura de los labios.

—Ya he reservado habitaciones para el resto de la compañía —siguió Tanya—. Mañana llegarán todos los decorados, aunque no creo que podamos usar la mayoría de ellos por la configuración del Ático de Herodes —Bella recordó el antiguo teatro y pudo imaginar las dificultades de presentar un ballet allí—. Querido, ¿te acuerdas que me prometiste que podría guardar los decorados aquí y ensayar en tu teatro si me invitaban?

—Sólo lo recuerdo vagamente. No se me ocurrió que tuvieras la mínima posibilidad de actuar en el Festival.

—Bueno, pues la tuve —dijo Tanya con una sonrisa de triunfo—. La fiesta que me diste fue maravillosa. Esperaba que pudiéramos tener otra aquí… pronto. Antes de que empiecen las actuaciones —Edward sólo la miró sombrío—. Edward, ¿no la tendremos?

—Ahora mismo tengo un calendario muy apretado, Tanya —se disculpó él con un leve tono de impaciencia.

—Por favor —le rogó ella pestañeando con artificio.

Edward se volvió hacia Bella. Cuando su mirada, cálida e íntima se posó sobre ella, la expresión se le suavizó. Bella sintió un escalofrío en respuesta. Se había sentido muy desplazada mientras el había estado hablando con Tanya, pero ahora… cuando la miraba de aquella manera… Mentalmente se obligó a no pensar en la oleada de felicidad que amenazaba con desbancar a su sentido común y le devolvió una mirada helada.

—Bueno —empezó él—. Supongo que esta será la ocasión perfecta para presentar a Bella a mis amigos. De acuerdo, Tanya, podrás tener tu fiesta.

Aunque Edward había cedido a sus ruegos, Tanya no se sentía del todo satisfecha. Su bellísima cara tenía una expresión de arrogancia.

—¿Crees que sería apropiado presentar a Bella a tus amigos? —preguntó con impertinencia.

Bella sintió que le ardían las mejillas de vergüenza. ¡Ella no había hecho nada malo! Pero todos pensarían…

Al obligarla a vivir con él, Edward la había colocado en la posición más insostenible. Bella no pudo soportar oír una palabra más. ¡Estaban discutiendo sobre ella como si no estuviera presente! Sin disculparse siquiera, salió corriendo de la terraza. No hizo caso ni de la llamada de Edward a sus espaldas. Una vez fuera de la mansión, se detuvo a recuperar el aliento. El corazón le latía desbocado.

Podía oír con claridad las voces que llegaban de las ventanas abiertas.

—Tanya, ¿cuándo aprenderás a tener sentido de la educación?

—Lo que yo quería decir es que…. ¿crees que ella pegará con tu gente? —preguntó con condescendencia.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —replicó Edward furioso.

—No te enfades, querido. Sólo estaba pensando en ella.

Bella tragó saliva y se secó las lágrimas que pujaban por salir.

La presencia de Tanya en la casa de Edward, así como las cosas que había dicho, le habían dolido más de lo que deberían.

Ahora sabía con seguridad que Edward era el tipo de hombre que ella había pensado desde el principio: mundano, sofisticado y orgulloso. Su amabilidad no era sincera. Sus sentimientos por ella eran primitivos. Y sin embargo… apartó el recuerdo de las dos semanas anteriores.

Dejó escapar un tembloroso suspiro y muy despacio empezó a caminar hacia su habitación.

Cuando llegó a la suite, se encerró dentro y dejó escapar las lágrimas sin ningún control.

Un cuarto de hora después, una llamada rompió el silencio. Sin hacer caso del ruido, enterró la cara en las almohadas. Los golpes, más sonoros e impacientes, persistieron.

—Bella deja de actuar como una chiquilla y abre la puerta.

—¡Vete! No quiero hablar contigo nunca más.

—¡Hablarás conmigo ahora!

Ante su tono autoritario, sintió una oleada de rebeldía, pero enseguida comprendió la inutilidad de desafiarlo. Sabía que sería capaz de romper la puerta si le obligaba a ello.

—De acuerdo…

Se secó despacio las lágrimas y se estiró el pelo antes de levantarse.

Cuando abrió la puerta, Edward entró en el acto. Tenía el pelo revuelto y la expresión sombría. La femenina habitación contrastaba con su poderosa virilidad haciendo que Bella se sintiera más intimidada que nunca.

Edward posó sobre ella su penetrante mirada.

—Pero… ¿has estado llorando? —dijo con voz muy suave.

—¡Sí! —gritó intentando esconder con la rabia su vulnerabilidad—. Y supongo que tú habrás venido aquí para reírte.

—¿A reírme? ¿Es eso lo que piensas?

Ella asintió con un gesto.

—Para tu información, he venido a disculparme por lo de Tanya —murmuró con la mandíbula muy apretada—, pero como siempre, me atribuyes los peores motivos.

—Tengo razón para hacerlo.

—¿Que quieres decir?

—¿Qué más da? ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? Deja que me vaya de Grecia.

—¿Te has olvidado de las acusaciones que pesan sobre Jasper?

—No, no me he olvidado —murmuró ella derrotada.

Había un brillo de preocupación en sus oscuros ojos. ¿Por que no podría ser el hombre que parecía? Su mera presencia la torturaba.

—¿Por qué no te vas y me dejas sola? —susurró.

—Lo haré, en cuanto lleguemos al fondo de todo esto —Edward se acercó y aunque la rozó con ternura, Bella se apartó como si abrasara.

—¡No me toques!

—De acuerdo, pero quiero saber que es lo que te he hecho hoy. ¿Por qué estás tan enfadada?

—¿Seré yo la primera mujer que te ha visto como el hombre que eres en realidad? —comentó ella esperando cambiar de tema.

—Por lo menos eres la primera que ha tentado mi paciencia hasta el límite.

—Edward Anthony Cullen Masen, tu ego no puede soportar que una mujer no se derrita en cuanto la miras, una mujer que te vea exactamente como eres.

Él dejó escapar el aliento para calmarse y recuperar la paciencia.

—Si mis motivos son tan censurables, ¿qué hay de los tuyos?

—¿Los míos?

—Sí, los tuyos, la honrada y noble muchacha. Quizá la razón de que siempre sospeches de mí sea que tus fines son muy cuestionables en sí mismos.

—Eso… eso es ridículo.

—No lo creo.

Edward ya no estaba enfadado, y los ojos le brillaban burlones.

—¿Por qué viniste a mí la primera vez, si no fue para utilizarme?

—¡Eso no es verdad! Sólo quería que ayudaras a mi hermano.

—Eso es cuestión de interpretaciones. Yo podría pensar todo lo contrario, que viniste a mí para tu propio beneficio.

Bella tuvo que tragar saliva para controlar la indignación.

—¿Cómo puedes creer algo así? Fuiste tú el que decidiste usar a mi hermano para retenerme aquí; para conseguir tus viles propósitos.

—¿Viles? Qué palabra más fea —la regañó con delicadeza—. No me gusta que la utilices conmigo cuando has sido tratada como una huésped de honor en mi casa.

—Sabes tan bien como yo que no soy una invitada normal —le contradijo con frialdad.

—Así que ya volvemos a las mismas, ¿verdad? Ah, sí… Te he retenido aquí para seducirte. Lo que me intriga es como te explicas el que todavía no lo haya hecho.

Con un sutil movimiento se había colocado a su lado. Muy despacio, le desenrolló el pañuelo amarillo, que se había colgado al cuello, de una forma lenta y sensual.

Cuando deshizo el nudo y cayó al suelo, el silencio quedó cargado de electricidad.

Edward arrojó el pañuelo sobre la cama. Cuando deslizó la mano para acariciar la piel desnuda de sus hombros, la sensación que le produjo fue tan placentera que no quiso detenerlo. Entonces deslizó hacia abajo la estrecha tira de las hombreras y con los dedos dibujó un suave camino sobre la cálida piel que sobresalía del escote del vestido.

—No será porque no he tenido oportunidad, ¿verdad?

Las palabras rompieron el hechizo del momento y Bella volvió a la realidad.

—¿Cómo… cómo puedes ser tan insolente?

—No es insolencia, es sinceridad —Edward retiró la mano con un gesto de diversión—. Estaba diciendo, que hemos tenido muchas oportunidades… y la tardanza no es uno de mis malos hábitos. ¿No crees que te hubiera seducido hace mucho si esa fuera mi intención? ¿Necesito recordarte lo fácil que lo conseguí en nuestro primer encuentro? Podría hacerlo igualmente ahora.

Sus ojos pasaron de ella a la vasta cama, donde descansaba el pañuelo de seda amarilla que le había quitado con la misma facilidad con que podría quitarle el resto de la ropa. Su arrogante descripción de la primera noche, así como la presunción de poder seducirla de nuevo, le hicieron sonrojar. Enfadada, se subió el tirante del vestido y se apartó de él.

—Siempre tendrás que recordarme aquella noche para insinuarte…

—Sólo para demostrarte que te estoy diciendo la verdad —dijo él encogiéndose de hombros—. Nunca he tenido la más leve intención de seducirte. ¿No se te ha ocurrido que en esta época de moral relajada podría encontrar un gran número de mujeres dispuestas a vivir conmigo si fuera eso lo que quiero? No tengo intención de retenerte con ese propósito.

Lo que decía tenía sentido. Bella se sintió de repente muy infantil.

—Edward… te… te creo —dijo con voz trémula.

—Ya era hora —fue su seca respuesta.

—Pero… Edward… hay una cosa que no comprendo. ¿Por qué insististe en que me quedara en Grecia?

—Creo que ya conoces la respuesta —dijo con grave voz cálida.

El corazón le dio un vuelco de excitación.

¿Podría ser…? ¿Estaría él…? La pregunta era tan intoxicante que no se atrevía a formularla.

—Yo quería ayudarte —empezó Edward después de sopesar las palabras con cuidado—. ¿Es tan difícil creer que yo tenía los mismos motivos que tú? Tú querías ayudar a tu hermano y yo a ti. Eres una joven adorable que te estás enterrando en tu música. Podrías haberte ido de Grecia… y de mí… y seguir escapando de ti misma para siempre. Pero el trabajo no lo es todo en la vida, Bella. Yo no quería que te fueras antes de que aprendieras a disfrutar del simple hecho de estar viva.

—¡Qué griego eres! —susurró ella.

Esperaba que no notara lo contrariada que estaba por su respuesta. Había esperado que le dijera que la quería.

—No me has contado por qué estabas llorando —murmuró Edward con delicadeza.

—Yo… yo…

Su pregunta le pilló totalmente por sorpresa. Las cosas terribles que Tanya le había dicho volvieron a agobiarla.

—¿Ha sido Tanya?

—Sí… en cierta forma sí.

—Ya lo esperaba de ella. Si hubiera sabido que iba a venir, le hubiera pedido que no lo hiciera.

—¿No quieres que esté aquí? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—No, ahora no —esbozó una sonrisa mientras la miraba con ternura—. Tanya tiene una forma de hacer las cosas a su manera. Verás, es una estrella y terriblemente malcriada. Es una mujer muy difícil para convivir.

Bella comprendió que hablaba por experiencia. ¿Cual sería exactamente su relación con la bailarina? Era una pregunta que no se atrevía a formular.

Aquella noche, Edward encontró a Bella en el jardín.

—¿Bella?

Su grave voz vibró dentro de ella. Se volvió al instante con un brillo de expectación en su preciosa cara. El cabello le brillaba a la luz de la luna y su traje de seda se reflejaba como la plata.

—Sí… Edward.

Él se acercó a su lado, muy elegante con smoking.

—Tanya se ha pasado un poco esta noche, ¿verdad? Espero que no te haya molestado.

—No —mintió Bella.

Tanya había monopolizado a Edward toda la noche contándole bromas íntimas y hablando en griego siempre que podía para excluirla a propósito. La bailarina, exquisita con un traje de noche de chifón corto, había hecho todo lo posible para que Bella se sintiera incómoda.

—Tanya me ha dicho que te has ofrecido a tocar _El Pájaro de Fuego_ al piano en sus ensayos. Parece que su pianista tiene gripe. ¿No te habrá coaccionado a hacerlo?

—No, me ofrecí yo misma.

Edward pareció relajarse algo.

—Bueno, es un alivio. No le permitiré que te mande —dijo en tono protector—. Si alguien va a hacer de jefe contigo, pienso ser yo —bromeó en tono más ligero.

Bella sabía que estaba bromeando por sus antiguas acusaciones y recuperó el buen humor. No pudo suprimir del todo la sonrisa que acudió a sus labios.

—No se quien será más mandón, si tú o Tanya.

—Definitivamente Tanya —exclamó él ampliando la sonrisa—. Pero ya hemos tenido suficiente con ella. He salido a verte a ti.

Bella se alegró de repente de la oscuridad que los envolvía. Estaba segura de que las embriagadoras sensaciones que le habían producido sus palabras se le notarían en la cara.

Edward apoyó la mano sobre las de ella y la condujo a la oscuridad del jardín.

Bella suspiró. Si Tanya no hubiera llegado, el suspiro hubiera sido sólo de contento. Pero Tanya había venido y era imposible olvidar todo que le había dicho.

Intentó tragar el nudo que se le formó en la garganta. Sin duda, Edward había salido al jardín porque estaba preocupado por ella. Entonces tiró de la mano y se soltó de él.

—¿Has salido por algún motivo en especial? —le preguntó intentando que su voz sonara retadora.

—¡Ah, sí! Ahora recuerdo que eres la chica que cree que siempre tengo segundas intenciones.

—Edward, no me tomes el pelo.

—¿Por qué no? Te lo mereces —sus ojos negros brillaron malintencionados—. Supón que confieso que tenías razón desde el principio; que soy como un auténtico Don Juan que te ha traído a lo más oscuro del jardín para hacerte el amor. ¿Cómo te defenderías?

—Bue… bueno. Saldría corriendo hacia la…

Con precaución, empezó a separarse de él.

—No, no lo harías.

Entonces la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos de forma posesiva y la miró con intensidad a los ojos.

—¡Edward! No juegues conmigo.

El la mantuvo sujeta con asombrosa facilidad.

—No estoy jugando contigo, Bella. Quiero hacerte el amor.

Su oscura cabeza se inclinó hacia ella y la boca firme se cerró sobre sus labios. Bella levantó las manos como para empujarlo, pero en vez de eso, le rodeó el cuello aumentando la presión de su boca contra la de ella.

La cabeza le daba vueltas por la ardiente caricia y sintió que su resistencia se debilitaba bajo el asalto de sus besos.

La fiera pasión de Edward despertó todos los anhelos que había estado reprimiendo. Le recordó todas las solitarias noches en que había dormido sola y las noches futuras en que estaría aún más sola porque lo desearía. Lo amaba. Aceptó de repente la idea porque le era imposible negarla por más tiempo.

¡Lo amaba! Y si el correspondía a su amor, se entregaría feliz, pero sabía que sólo sería otra conquista más.

La grave voz, murmurando contra su oído, era ronca y demandante. Le acarició con los dedos los mechones dorados que le caían por los hombros. Como siempre, era un experto en el amor.

¿Cuántas otras mujeres habría habido? ¿Y cómo podría ser ella diferente del resto?

Con delicadeza, intentó soltarse.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —preguntó él frunciendo el ceño.

—No… no puedo —consiguió susurrar.

—Nunca esperaba que lo hicieras, querida. Al menos aquí.

—Quiero ir adentro —dijo Bella temblorosa.

—En un minuto. Bella, ya te he dicho que no tienes motivos para tenerme miedo. No voy a obligarte a hacer nada que no quieras. Nunca. Pero a veces, cuando te abrazo, me gustaría seguir así… besándote y abrazándote… y…

—Ya lo sé —Bella estaba empezando a preguntarse cuanto tiempo más podrían los dos negar que estaban deseando experimentarlo—. Edward, de verdad que deberíamos ir…

—De acuerdo.

Caminaron juntos por el paseo hasta la casa.

—Había salido al jardín por un motivo —habló Edward cuando llegaron a las esculpidas terrazas.

—¿Cuál?

—Quería pedirte un favor. Sé que estarás ocupada con los ensayos de Tanya, pero me gustaría que me ayudaras a organizar la fiesta. Puede que yo esté más ocupado de lo normal las dos semanas próximas.

—Me agradaría mucho, Edward, pero Tanya… ¿no pondrá objeciones?

—No lo creo. Está acostumbrada a que otros organicen sus grandes planes.

Incómoda, Bella recordó los comentarios de Tanya sobre las otras mujeres. ¿Es que amarlo significaría volverse tan sofisticada como la bailarina y aceptar a otras mujeres en su vida? No podía imaginarlo.


	10. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Bella se movió con gracia por la habitación con su traje largo de satén negro. Se acercó a los ventanales y miró al jardín.

Ya habían llegado algunos de los invitados y al verlos, tan elegantes, se sintió amedrentada. No pudo evitar preguntarse si Tanya habría tenido razón al hablar de su incapacidad para acoplarse a aquella gente.

Nerviosa, jugueteó con la gargantilla de diamantes que Edward había insistido que llevara aquella noche. Entonces volvió a pensar en la bailarina.

¡Tanya! Siempre estaba presente. Ella se había encargado de todo; de Edward, de su casa, de Jasper y hasta de la misma Bella. Cuando no la había tenido tocando el piano para ella, la había ocupado en preparar la fiesta. Se había tenido que encargar del restaurante, la floristería, los músicos y organizar al servicio. Además de las constantes adiciones que Tanya introducía en la lista de invitados. Bella estaba agotada.

Edward había pasado bastante tiempo fuera. Sin embargo, a pesar de las constantes interferencias de Tanya, se las había arreglado para dedicarle tiempo a Jasper e interesarlo por la ingeniería mecánica. Por primera vez, su hermano hablaba de ir a la universidad.

Si Charlie le hubiera mostrado sólo la mitad de la comprensión que le daba Edward, se podrían haber evitado la mayoría de los problemas de su hermano.

Volvió a mirar con aprensión su brillante reloj de pulsera. Ya no podía retrasar más la bajada. Se deslizó en silencio por el pasillo hacia la escalera que daba al gran salón. Posó muy despacio el zapato de brillantes lentejuelas en el primer escalón.

La alegre risa de Tanya le llegó desde abajo y la hizo detenerse. La bailarina, con una camisa de lentejuelas y una falda de color esmeralda, estaba de pie al lado de Edward recibiendo a los invitados. Acababa de llegar una estrella de cine francesa y su cortejo y la bailarina los saludó muy efusiva.

De repente, Edward alzó la vista inquieto y descubrió a Bella. Se disculpó y subió con ligereza los escalones de dos en dos.

La vivaz risa de Tanya cesó al instante y, con una sonrisa artificial, miró con frialdad hacia arriba.

Bella se sonrojó con violencia. El comportamiento desinhibido de Edward había llamado la atención de todos los invitados. Todo el mundo estaba mirándolos. Nunca se había sentido más incómoda en su vida.

¡Era el vestido!, pensó avergonzada. ¿Por qué habría insistido tanto Edward en que llevara aquel provocativo traje de noche? Era demasiado sofisticado para ella. Su profundo escote en uve y la suave tela modelando sus curvas, dejaban poco a la imaginación. Cada vez que bajaba un escalón, sus largas piernas quedaban expuestas bajo la deslizante falda.

Edward, resplandeciente con su smoking negro la había alcanzado y le estaba sonriendo con calidez. Bella alzó los ojos hacia él con ansiedad y él le puso el brazo para que apoyara la mano.

—No puedo bajar —susurró apretando la barandilla—. Toda esa gente es famosa y no querrán conocerme.

—Tonterías.

Muy despacio, la guió hacia abajo.

—¡Edward! Todo el mundo me está mirando! Es el vestido. Debe ser un escándalo.

—No es el vestido, es tu belleza, mi pequeña. Eso es lo que les sorprende.

Sus ojos negros brillaban de orgullo.

—No conseguirás engañarme. Sé que es el vestido. ¡Me siento casi desnuda!

—Yo te he visto con menos encima —bromeó Edward.

—¿Qué? Me gustaría saber cuando —exclamó ella tan enfadada que olvidó el nerviosismo.

—Bueno, el bikini de color lavanda que llevas a veces sin lo de arriba es… bastante provocativo —nunca había pensado que pudiera verla desde el balcón.

—¿Cómo has podido espiarme?

—¿Crees que algún hombre normal podría resistirse?

Edward estaba sonriendo y Bella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para reprimir la sonrisa que se asomó a sus labios. Sin embargo le hubiera dado un buen repaso si no hubieran llegado al final de las escaleras, donde fueron rodeados al instante.

Todos estaban ansiosos por conocer a la mujer que escoltaba su anfitrión. La recibieron con tal calor que Bella olvidó enseguida su nerviosismo. Cuando un príncipe noruego, muy interesado en la música, reclamó su atención, Edward la dejó para mezclarse con los invitados.

El tiempo transcurrió sin que él volviera. La última vez que Bella lo había visto, llevaba a una bella mujer de cada brazo y se dirigía hacia el recibidor a mostrarles su colección de antigüedades. Qué bien recordaba aquella noche en que ella había sido la mujer a la que conducía por aquel enorme hall.

Recordó las insinuaciones de Tanya, que Edward era un hombre al que le gustaban muchas mujeres. De repente, a pesar de estar rodeada de gente, se sintió muy sola y abandonada. Sabía que era el anfitrión y que debía atender a los invitados, fueran hombres o mujeres.

Sin embargo, su falta de atención le dolía y no conseguía estar satisfecha por el éxito de la fiesta. La orquesta tocaba con suavidad y las bandejas de plata repletas de entremeses, eran muy tentadoras: champiñones a la montebello, aguacate con langosta, gambas y caracoles a la borgoñesa.

Había mucha alegría y risas en el ambiente y sin embargo, Bella se sentía extrañamente ajena a todo. Deambuló sola por las repletas salas hasta que, como un tiburón al olor de la sangre, se le acercó Tanya.

—Todo el mundo se lo está pasando muy bien esta noche —dijo haciendo una pausa para resaltar lo que iba a decir después—, especialmente… Edward —entonces miró hacia donde él había desaparecido hacía tiempo—. A él le divierten las cosas jóvenes. Por supuesto… ya lo sabes, habiendo sentido por ti misma el impacto de su… admiración.

Su aguda mirada verde estudió a Bella con atención calculando el efecto de sus palabras.

Cuando Bella palideció visiblemente, Tanya sonrió.

—Si eres inteligente, lo aceptarás como es. Diviértete con otros hombres mientras él mariposea.

En ese momento, un hombre reclamó a Tanya y ella desapareció entre carcajadas siguiendo sin duda su propio consejo.

Bella alzó la barbilla mientras luchaba contra las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir. Tenía que salir de allí. Escapar de Edward y de sus amigos. Su sofisticación era inhumana. Ella era incapaz de utilizar a un hombre para distraerse porque el hombre al que amaba estuviera mariposeando. Estaba totalmente fuera de su elemento.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de hacer su escapada, un hombre que había estado observando a Tanya y a ella, la tomó del brazo con delicadeza. Era mayor, distinguido y sin lugar a dudas, griego. Su mirada luminosa era de simpatía.

—Señorita Swan, usted es la hermana de Jasper, ¿no es cierto? —le preguntó con suavidad.

—Sí.

—Yo soy el señor Megas, el oficial responsable del error concerniente a su hermano.

—¡Oh…!

—Yo estaba fuera del país cuando arrestaron a su hermano —confesó el señor Megas—, y uno de mis subordinados reaccionó con exceso ante la situación. Lo siento terriblemente.

—Ya ha pasado. Jasper y yo estábamos aterrorizados cuando sucedió. Nadie nos creía ni una sola palabra.

—Estoy seguro de que fue terrible para los dos, pero ha tenido suerte de tener el apoyo de Edward. Cuando vino a mí y me dijo que su hermano era inocente, arreglé su liberación en el acto.

—¿Y por qué tenía que ser diferente por la intercesión de Edward? —preguntó Bella pensando que quizá aquel hombre le debiera algún favor político.

—Porque Edward es un hombre de una personalidad intachable. Nunca me ha pedido favores para sí mismo. Es el tipo de hombre que nunca intentaría liberar a un criminal fuera cual fuera la conexión que tuviera con él. Edward estudió el caso de su hermano con mucho cuidado y se convenció con rapidez de su inocencia.

—Le estoy terriblemente agradecida a Edward por ayudar a Jasper —murmuró Bella.

—De hecho, toda Grecia le está agradecida —continuó el señor Megas—. A pesar de su fabulosa fortuna, nunca olvida a los que son menos afortunados que él. El otro día mismo, donó una fabulosa suma de dinero para fundar un nuevo hospital de quemados.

—¿De verdad?

Bella casi no podía digerir aquella información inesperada. Y pensar que ella lo había acusado de egoísmo.

El señor Megas le hubiera contado aún más si no les hubiera interrumpido una de las camareras.

—_Kiria_, hay un hombre en la biblioteca que desea verla.

—¿Y por qué no lo has traído hasta aquí?

—No es uno de los invitados, _Kiria_. Insiste en que quiere verla a solas.

Bella se excusó amablemente y se acercó con pasos rápidos a la biblioteca. Cuando abrió las puertas, se llevó una sorpresa.

¿Qué estaba haciendo Bill Simpson aquella noche allí?

—¡Bill!

Su nombre le salió como un sonido estrangulado e involuntariamente se llevó la mano a la gargantilla de diamantes. Hubiera deseado estar vestida con algo que le cubriera más… Lo que fuera.

Bill deslizó sus ojos azules sobre ella abriéndolos desmesuradamente ante la curva de sus senos sobresaliendo del escote, su estrecha cintura, enfundada en el apretado satén, y la abertura de las piernas.

La gentil expresión se transformó en una de asombro.

—¡Eso si que es un vestido! —exclamó con tono decepcionado.

Si al menos no la hubiera visto vestida así el adorable y sencillo Bill. Cuando atravesó a toda velocidad la habitación para recibirlo, se sonrojó tanto que la cara le brillaba con la misma intensidad que el pelo.

Para su sorpresa, Bill le tomó la mano que había extendido para saludarlo y la abrazó. Y todavía se sorprendió más cuando la mantuvo así durante mucho tiempo; como si fuera mucho más que una amiga para él. Por cortesía, no hizo ningún comentario de lo que había cambiado.

—Bella, es maravilloso volver a verte.

—Yo también me alegro de verte, Bill —consiguió articular ella.

—Si hubiera sabido que tenías una fiesta, no hubiera venido hasta mañana. No estoy vestido para…

—Sabes que siempre eres bien recibido en mi casa.

—¿Es que consideras esta tu casa ahora?

—Yo… yo, vivo aquí.

—He venido en cuanto he podido. Parecías muy preocupada por teléfono, cuando me dijiste que cancelara tu gira.

—Oh, Bill… entonces estaba disgustada, pero no deberías haber venido. ¡Es un viaje tan largo! Edward se ha encargado de todo y Jasper está ya libre, aunque bajo fianza. Creo que retirarán las acusaciones contra él muy pronto —dijo frunciendo el entrecejo—. ¡Oh!, debería haber comprendido que te preocuparías. ¿Por qué no te habré llamado para decirte que todo iba bien?

—¿Edward… es el dueño de esta casa? —preguntó Bill mirando el collar de diamantes.

La expresión de Bill era de silenciosa desaprobación. Sus ojos no abandonaron la gargantilla.

—Bella, esta no es vida para ti. ¿Qué eres… su… su mantenida?

—¡No! Bill, debes creerme.

—Por supuesto que te creo —respondió él al instante como para tranquilizar a una niña—, ¿pero no ves a donde te llevará vivir con él? Me alegra no haber cancelado tu contrato. Quiero que hagas las maletas inmediatamente. Te he reservado un billete en el primer vuelo para Nueva York.

Incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos, Bella se balanceó incómoda.

—Oh, Bill. No es tan sencillo.

Estaban tan concentrados en la conversación que no escucharon el débil sonido de la puerta al abrirse.

—Por supuesto que es sencillo —insistió Bill.

—Yo… no puedo ir.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Es que te tiene retenida o algo así ese hombre?

Bella vaciló antes de contestar y entonces, la profunda y sonora voz de Edward vibró en la habitación.

—Bueno, responde a esa pregunta, Bella —ella se volvió para encontrarse con los brillantes ojos de él y la expresión de dureza de su cara—. ¿Te tengo retenida?

Su presencia alteraba todos sus sentidos.

—No —admitió por fin con suavidad.

—¿Por qué estás viviendo conmigo? —cuando ella no contestó se lo preguntó con más autoridad.

—Porque… porque quiero.

Bill la miró con la expresión de un animal herido.

—¿Es eso verdad? —preguntó pensando lo peor.

—Te he dicho la verdad, Bill. Quiero quedarme aquí.

—¡Cómo has cambiado, Bella!

Su tono de condena le hizo sonrojar y se dio la vuelta. Hubiera salido corriendo de la habitación si Edward no la hubiera detenido. Sintió sus fuertes y musculosos brazos rodearla mientras la guiaba otra vez adentro. Curiosamente, era confortante estar colgada de él.

Como estaba tan disgustada, Bella no notó que Edward sí se había dado cuenta de todo. La mirada de condena de Bill había desaparecido. Mientras observaba a Bella en el posesivo abrazo de Edward se mezclaron en él sentimientos turbulentos: profunda angustia, amor y celos.

—No hace falta que se preocupe por Bella, señor Simpson —dijo Edward con voz muy delicada—. Mi relación con ella ha sido siempre honorable; de hecho, la próxima semana… nos vamos a casar.

Bella apenas se enteró de la presencia de Bill; de su expresión de daño al recibir la noticia, sus felicitaciones y su rápida salida. Estaba todavía en estado de conmoción cuando Edward volvió a hablarla.

—Casi pensaba que ibas a contradecirme —dijo con voz quebrada de la emoción.

—¿Y de qué hubiera servido? —empezó ella temblorosa—, cuando los dos sabemos que por culpa de Jasper, estoy totalmente en tu poder.

—No creo que ese sea el motivo para nada. Creo que vivir conmigo en esta situación imposible te está afectando igual que me está afectando a mí y que sí quieres casarte conmigo.

Bella estaba turbada por su arrogante presunción ¿Es que se le notaba tanto? ¿Había notado él que lo amaba?

—Eso es absurdo —declaró con una seguridad que no sentía.

Edward la estaba mirando con un brillo retador en sus ojos oscuros. Muy despacio, la atrajo hacia sí. Entonces su boca estaba sobre la de ella y durante unos segundos agonizantes, Bella se resistió a su beso. Pero cuando frotó los labios contra los de ella con ardiente determinación, Bella abrió los suyos para que su lengua pudiera deslizarse en la suave humedad de la suya. Tenía un leve y agradable sabor a brandy.

Y como siempre que la besaba, cuando la tenía tan cerca, los contornos de su cuerpo se amoldaron a los de él. Lo deseaba. Sólo que esa vez, la llama de ardiente pasión era más exquisita.

Edward estaba temblando, igual que ella. Bella desabrochó con nerviosismo los botones de su camisa para poder acariciar la dureza de su bronceado pecho. El enterró los labios en la masa de cabello de oro y la apretó con un gemido de pasión. Muy despacio, la acostó en el sofá.

Con dedos hábiles, desabrochó la cremallera de atrás de su vestido de satén y éste se deslizó de los hombros. Durante un largo instante, la estuvo contemplando; sus delicadas curvas, su cara inflamada bajo la suave luz de la biblioteca. Acercó las manos a sus senos y los tomó. Rozó sus pezones erectos suavemente antes de dejar sitio a los labios. Y cuando lo hizo, Bella dejó escapar un gemido de éxtasis.

Las manos de Edward se movieron sobre ella muy despacio antes de apretarse una vez más contra su cuerpo. El vello de su pecho acarició sus senos y Edward deslizó el cuerpo hasta que la cubrió completamente. Bella sintió la dureza de acero de sus muslos y su creciente deseo. Sintió un escalofrío y una necesidad desesperada.

Le parecía que no importaba lo fuerte que la apretara; nunca sería suficiente. Le rodeó el cuello y lo atrajo con fuerza. Quería pertenecerle por completo. Parecía que el corazón se le había parado de la fuerza de sus sentimientos. Lo amaba… tanto.

—Edward… no me dejes ir nunca —le rogó.

Los ojos se le empañaron de lágrimas y apretó sus carnosos labios contra el calor del masculino cuello.

Cuando escuchó su voz, el cuerpo de Edward se tensó un instante antes de separarse. Bella sintió que volvía a poner el vestido sobre ella y se abrochaba la camisa. Estaba jadeando todavía cuando se retiró la mata de pelo de la frente y con delicadeza la apartó a un lado.

Entonces se levantó, cruzó la biblioteca y cerró las puertas con llave.

—Edward, ¿que pasa?

Bella se sentó sintiéndose perdida y asombrada.

—Dame un minuto para recomponerme —dijo con voz ronca—. Y por Dios, vuelve a ponerte la ropa.

Sus brutales palabras tiñeron sus mejillas de vergüenza. Le obedeció con rapidez.

—Me he comportado como un animal, como el hombre que a menudo me acusas de ser —dijo con salvaje condena—. ¿No te das cuenta de que las puertas estaban abiertas? Podría haber entrado cualquiera y encontrarme tomándote aquí como un vulgar…

Ella se acercó. Le cogió la mano temblorosa entre la suya.

—No ha sido así, Edward —dijo con suavidad—. Yo te deseaba tanto como tú a mí. Y estaba equivocada acerca del hombre que eres. Nunca debería haberte dicho tales cosas.

Edward esbozó una ligera sonrisa y los ojos recuperaron su brillo normal.

—Entonces, ahora que no te parece tan absurdo, ¿aceptarás nuestro matrimonio?

—Sí, Edward —admitió ella sin respiración—. Ya no me parece absurdo… nuestro matrimonio.

—¿Te casarás entonces conmigo?

—Cuanto antes mejor —dijo Bella con suavidad esperando que no se le notara demasiado la ansiedad.

—Yo siento lo mismo…

Con increíble facilidad, la alzó en brazos y la besó en los labios con reverencia. Entonces, su necesidad física por ella le traicionó una vez más y tuvo que volver a dejarla en el suelo.

Sólo más tarde, comprendió Bella que aunque le había pedido que se casara con él y aunque había demostrado su deseo físico por ella, nunca le había hablado de amor.


	11. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Bella colocó los transparentes bordes del velo e inspiró con fuerza una bocanada de fresco aire marino. La vista desde su balcón era espectacular. La leve bruma matinal suavizaba los contornos de las rocas que se hundían a muchos metros de profundidad en la transparencia del Egeo. Contempló el perfecto reflejo del yate de Edward.

Bajo ella, un gato gris se estiró y bostezó perezosamente en el escalón encalado de la capilla bizantina.

La belleza y calma de la isla de Cullen había encantado a Bella desde el momento en que puso el pie en ella. La familia de Edward la había recibido con calor, como si el repentino e inesperado casamiento de su hijo, incluso con una extranjera, fuera para ellos un sueño hecho realidad. El mismo Edward había estado adorable y atento. Y esa mañana, la de su boda, anunciaba un día precioso.

La ceremonia de la boda, muy solemne en la antigua capilla de la colina, con el sol filtrándose en las vidrieras como si fuera una joya, había sido tan bonita como el día. Jasper había llegado en helicóptero desde Atenas para actuar de padrino. Charlie, por supuesto, había estado demasiado ocupado para asistir.

Los ruidosos festejos de después se prolongaron hasta bien entrada la noche. Los invitados, brillantemente ataviados y separados según el sexo, se mezclaban a menudo para bailar. Aunque todas las mujeres sonreían y asentían con gestos, no había otra forma posible de comunicación y Bella se sintió un poco desplazada. Edward se había unido a su padre y un grupo de hombres en el otro extremo de la habitación. Había música, vino y alegría en abundancia mientras toda la gente de la isla celebraba la boda de su dueño.

Muy pocas mujeres hablaban inglés como para mantener una conversación con Bella así que, a pesar de su afabilidad, se sentía apartada. La fiesta continuaba pero ella no podía participar. Se moría por que llegara la hora de poder estar a solas con Edward.

Le llegó de repente una profunda carcajada familiar y observando entre las mujeres que la rodeaban, divisó a Edward con la cabeza hacia atrás y las mangas de la camisa enrolladas. Estaba formando parte de un círculo que estaba bailando la tradicional danza griega. A su lado, había una joven preciosa.

Bella tragó saliva contra el nudo que se le formó en la garganta e intentó sonreír a la mujer más cercana. Entonces, de repente, unos brazos protectores la rodearon por la cintura.

—Alice —murmuró Bella agradecida.

Por lo menos, la hermana pequeña de Edward hablaba un inglés perfecto.

—Pareces cansada, Bella. ¿Por qué no te retiras un poco? Esto durará toda la noche; es la costumbre de nuestra isla —dijo mirándola con simpatía—. Nunca es fácil estar rodeada de extraños y Edward… no puede ignorar a sus viejos amigos en el día de su boda.

Entonces condujo a Bella hacia las terrazas que dominaban la colina. Contra el cielo violeta, se recortaba a lo lejos un solitario molino de viento como si fuera una miniatura. Las dos mujeres caminaron en silencio durante un rato.

—Edward está pasando el mejor día de su vida. Está tan feliz… por ti —dijo Alice por fin—. Los griegos tenemos una palabra para expresar lo que se siente esta noche: _kefi_. Quiere decir exuberancia del corazón. Edward no viene muy a menudo a casa y tener algo que celebrar de tantas consecuencias, personales y de negocios…

—¿De negocios? —preguntó Bella confusa.

—Estoy segura de que Edward te habrá contado los problemas internacionales que afectan a los intereses navieros de nuestra familia —continuó Alice con ligereza.

—No, no me lo ha contado.

—Pero nos dijo que esa era una de las razones por las que habíais decidido casaros tan repentinamente. Yo… yo pensé que sabías todo lo de Tanya.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa con Tanya?

A Alice se le oscurecieron los ojos, repentinamente alarmada.

—Nunca debería haberla mencionado, pero pensé que como habías estado viviendo con ella en Atenas, lo sabrías todo.

—Por supuesto, sé que ella y Edward son buenos amigos —dijo Bella muy despacio sintiendo una oleada de aprensión—, pero ¿qué tiene eso que ver con nuestra boda?

—Bueno, ella es la causa de los problemas de mi familia —continuó Alice con pasión—. Desde que abandonó Rusia, ha seguido a Edward por todos los sitios, intentando que él se ocupe de ella. Hasta llegó a venir una vez aquí. Los periódicos han escrito muchas historias, mentiras, sobre su relación, y ¿crees que a ella le importa lo que afecte a sus negocios?

—¿En qué afecta a sus negocios, Alice? —preguntó en voz muy baja.

—Bueno… es por la publicidad. Los soviéticos creen que él ayudó a Tanya a escapar de Rusia. Lo están amenazando con impedirle atracar en todos su puertos, lo que significa que algunas de las empresas que han concedido créditos para los barcos, no van a renovarlos. Y otras empresas, dudan de alquilarle otros barcos.

—¡Oh!

El viento del Egeo, la envolvió nublando sus sentidos como si una capa de hielo le hubiera cubierto la piel.

—Bella, por eso mi familia y yo nos alegramos tanto cuando dijo que pensaba casarse contigo. Mi padre llevaba rezando meses para que se casara con una mujer decente y pusiera fin a esos rumores.

Las dos mujeres continuaron su paseo y Bella apenas consiguió dar más que respuestas mecánicas a las preguntas de su cuñada.

Así que había sido un matrimonio por conveniencias. Edward la había utilizado de tapadera para su sórdida relación con Tanya.

De repente comprendió por qué Edward había querido que viviera con él; por qué le había pedido que actuara de anfitriona en la cena de los soviéticos. Había estado intentando crear la impresión de que no estaba interesado en Tanya, pero sólo por razones económicas. No le extrañaba que nunca la hubiera seducido. El nunca la había deseado de verdad, al menos no más que a cualquier otra mujer.

Cuando Alice sugirió que volvieran a la fiesta, Bella puso la excusa que deseaba ir a su habitación a refrescarse. Una vez dentro, se desplomó sobre una silla repleta de ropa.

Él nunca… la había deseado de verdad. Sin embargo, se había casado con ella en interés de sus negocios. El corazón le latía desbocado. ¿Por qué se habría casado con él? Era una estúpida. Era un rufián incluso peor que Charlie. Si al menos pudiera salir corriendo y liberarse de él y de aquel dolor que la estaba destrozando. Se estremeció con violencia, pero no le salió ni una sola lágrima. Por fin, consiguió desvestirse y se metió en la cama.

La música sonaba en el aire de la noche y Bella se pasó el tiempo intentando enterrar la cabeza en la almohada para no escuchar el sonido que le recordaba a él. Cuando pasó una hora sin que él hubiera aparecido, se sintió muy disgustada y después furiosa consigo misma. A pesar de todo, lo deseaba.

Todavía estaba despierta cuando la puerta se abrió muy despacio. Se frotó los ojos cuando le iluminó la cara un rayo de luz. Sabía que la estaba observando y se le aceleró el pulso. Apenas se atrevía a respirar. Cuando la puerta se cerró, pensando que se había ido, se atrevió a abrirlos.

Para su horror, Edward, con el smoking colgado del hombro, la estaba mirando sin disimulo. Bella volvió a pestañear una vez más.

—Esa forma de actuar, no hubiera engañado ni a un niño —se burló con ironía—. Te eché de menos en la fiesta. ¿Estás enferma? Estoy empezando a pensar que esto es una de las típicas histerias de la novia.

Entonces se arrodilló a su lado y se inclinó para tomarle la mano, que ella retiró al instante.

—Déjame en paz —murmuró con amargura consciente de la debilidad que le estaba causando su proximidad.

—Esta noche eres mi mujer —dijo él sin darle más importancia a sus palabras que a las de un niño.

Temblando, Bella le vio quitarse la camisa y tirarla a una silla cercana. Entonces se inclinó sobre ella, musculoso, estilizado y devastadoramente viril.

¿Es que no la había utilizado ya suficiente? ¿Tenía también que utilizarla físicamente? Un inútil gemido se le quedó cortado en la garganta. Tenía que encontrar la forma de detenerlo.

—Edward, nuestro matrimonio ha sido un error —dijo con voz entrecortada—. No quiero ser tu mujer. No te quiero.

Intentó salir de la colcha para escapar de él.

Edward, con los ojos brillantes de enfado y determinación, la sujetó por la cintura contra sí mismo. Estaba ardiendo de furia y aquel calor parecía paralizarla como un aura.

—¿De verdad? —murmuró con voz ronca contra sus labios antes de reclamar su boca por completo.

La apretó en el estrecho círculo de sus brazos con tal pasión que sus cuerpos parecieron fundirse en uno. Entonces, muy despacio la echó en la cama para tenderse a su lado después.

Su fiero deseo parecía barrer todas las defensas de Bella dejando en su lugar una clara atracción hacia el hombre. Se sentía tan viva. Cuando movió los labios en respuesta a su beso y arqueó el cuerpo hacia él, el deseo de Edward aumentó.

—¿Quieres que me pare ahora, Bella? —preguntó con tono ronco mientras apretaba la boca contra las sedosas ondas doradas de su melena.

Bella dejó escapar un ronco gemido odiándose a sí misma y a él, que podía despertar aquella necesidad que la consumía con tanta facilidad.

Sus cálidos labios, deslizándose por su cabeza, se detuvieron.

—¿Quieres? —preguntó antes de separarse de ella.

El corazón le dio un vuelco repentino. No podría soportar que la dejara. Se le escapó un suspiro de protesta antes de alzar las manos hacia su cuello y responderle a la pregunta atrayéndolo hacia ella y besando su áspero cuello, su garganta y su boca.

Entonces, los dos se perdieron en un tumultuoso remolino de sensaciones, cada uno perdido en aquella necesidad que sólo el otro podía satisfacer.

Después, los dos quedaron tendidos en los brazos del otro, profundamente satisfechos.

Ella le había dado placer y muy despacio, por segunda vez, Edward se tomó su tiempo para devolverle aquel placer.

Pronunció suaves palabras en griego a su oído y le enseñó a decirlas. Y se reía muy bajo, murmurando contra su cuello cuando ella las repetía.

Sus besos se hicieron cada vez más intensos y su abrazo más íntimo. Bella se sentía extraña, plena de exquisitas sensaciones mientras él la conducía sin poder resistirse a unas alturas de embriagadora pasión. Y después… los dos se durmieron profundamente.

Cuando Bella se despertó y empujó la colcha de satén hasta el borde de la cama, el sol entraba a raudales en el ático. Adormilada, estiró el brazo para buscar a Edward y descubrir el frío vacío donde él había estado. Su ausencia le disgustó levemente.

Por supuesto que la noche anterior, cuando regresaron a Atenas, ya sabía que su luna de miel había terminado. Habían pasado una maravillosa semana navegando por el Egeo y haciendo el amor al atardecer, descubriendo mil y una delicias nuevas en los brazos del otro. Durante aquellos idílicos días y noches, todas sus dudas acerca de él habían pasado a un segundo plano.

Y ahora, se había ido a trabajar sin siquiera darle un beso de despedida. ¿Eran tan importantes los negocios para él? Al recordar las palabras de Alice en el día de su boda, la pregunta quedó suspendida en su mente como una odiosa nube.

Se vistió a toda prisa y bajó a desayunar. Tanya la estaba esperando vestida con leotardos blancos y medias. Aunque estaba preciosa con su pelo negro recogido en la coronilla, el duro sol de la mañana le iluminaba con crudeza y Bella comprendió por primera vez, que la bailarina era mucho mayor de lo que ella había creído.

—He desayunado con Edward —dijo Tanya triunfal con finas arrugas bajo los ojos al sonreír—. Parece que tenía bastante prisa por ir a trabajar.

Tanya dio un largo sorbo a su café. Sus verdes ojos, sobresaliendo por encima de la porcelana, tenían una cualidad felina.

—Se le ha acumulado el trabajo… mientras estaba fuera.

Con dedos temblorosos, Bella sirvió un café.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó con malicia Tanya.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que si hubiera compartido la cama con una mujer en vez de con una chiquilla ignorante, no hubiera estado tan ansioso por irse. Edward es un hombre sofisticado. Tú no lo retendrás por mucho tiempo.

Bella se puso rígida y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. Comprendió que sus dudas acerca de Edward la hacían muy vulnerable a los maliciosos comentarios de Tanya.

—No tengo intención de escucharte —replicó con rapidez antes de levantarse.

—Estoy empezando a creer que no me estabas diciendo la verdad cuando decías que no estabas durmiendo con Edward. ¡Pobrecito! Debe haber sido muy frustrante para él. Una experiencia única. Sin embargo, estoy segura de que comprenderás que la única razón por la que se ha casado contigo ha sido… por mí.

La voz de Tanya se estaba haciendo inaudible mientras Bella se alejaba con rapidez, pero las palabras de la bailarina se le grabaron a fuego en la mente.

Todavía estaba agitada cuando llamó Edward una hora después.

—¿Pasa algo malo, Bella?

—Edward… —se detuvo—. Te echo de menos —dijo contenta ante el tono de preocupación de su voz.

—Yo también, cariño, pero me temo que las cosas irán peor antes de mejorar. Por eso te llamaba. Ha surgido algo y salgo para París dentro de una hora.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuando volverás… esta noche?

—Me temo que no.

—Oh.

—Te llevaría conmigo, pero va a ser un viaje rápido de negocios. No te podría dedicar ni un minuto si vinieras.

—Por supuesto.

Bella tragó saliva ante el nudo que se le formó en la garganta.

—Te llamaré desde París —prometió con gentileza antes de colgar.

Bella se sintió desolada. Las palabras de Tanya crecieron en importancia.

«Sólo se ha casado conmigo por ella. Sólo se ha casado conmigo por ella». Aquella frase resonó una y mil veces en su cabeza hasta que se llevó las manos a las sienes. No debía, simplemente no debía creerlo.

«Tengo que confiar en él», se dijo a sí misma con desesperación. «Le quiero y no es como Charlie».

Pero Alice había dicho que se había casado por razones comerciales y Edward nunca le había mencionado sus problemas de negocios. ¿Era por que quería ocultar el motivo de haberse casado con ella? Nunca le había hablado de amor. Y esa omisión era muy significativa. De repente, recordó a Charlie, sus frecuentes viajes de negocios, sus débiles excusas y la inagotable confianza de su madre en él.

«¡No es como Charlie! ¡No lo es! ¡Ha sido tan amable con Jasper!»

Sin embargo, las penosas dudas continuaron.

Después del almuerzo, descubrió a Angela, una de las bailarinas, en el teatro sola. Angela era la amiga favorita de Bella de entre todas las de la compañía.

—¿Dónde están los demás? —le preguntó—. Pensé que el ensayo estaba fijado para esta tarde.

Sus palabras resonaron en todo el teatro vacío.

—Tanya lo ha cancelado. Así de simple.

Angela hizo un gesto con los dedos imitando la teatralidad de Tanya.

Bella esbozó una sonrisa. La arrogancia de Tanya debía ser muy difícil de soportar para las demás bailarinas.

—Pero, ¿por qué?

—Creo que dijo… sí, estoy segura. Dijo que se iba a París. Debe ser un viaje relámpago, porque tenemos otro ensayo mañana por la tarde.

Angela metió sus zapatillas de baile en la maleta que tenía al lado.

—¡Eh! ¿Estás bien? Pareces mareada. Estás más blanca que el papel.

—Estoy bien —respondió Bella temblorosa.

Angela cerró los candados de la maleta.

—Bueno, te veré mañana. Me voy a la playa.

Se despidió con la mano y Bella apenas se dio cuenta de que las puertas doradas se cerraron con suavidad tras ella. Sintió que le temblaban las piernas y tuvo que agarrarse al respaldo de una silla para sujetarse.

«Tanya… París… Edward».

Eso no tenía por qué significar que Tanya iba a estar en París con él, pero… de alguna forma… ella sabía que sí.


	12. Chapter 11 FIN

**Capítulo 11**

Desayunar sola se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre, pensó Bella con desmayo sentada en la terraza. Jasper había vuelto a Cullen para visitar a Alice de nuevo. Mientras desdoblaba el periódico inglés al que Edward la había suscrito, María le sirvió una taza de café.

Las letras se le hicieron borrosas. Era incapaz de concentrarse y apenas había dormido la noche anterior. En lo único que había podido pensar era en Edward y Tanya. ¿Estarían… juntos?

Pasó las páginas con descuido entre sorbo y sorbo esperando a que María le sirviera el desayuno. Entonces, cuando llegó a la sección de sociedad, dejó escapar un grito. La frágil taza de china se le escapó de la mano y estalló contra el suelo y apenas sintió el líquido ardiente en los tobillos. Los dedos de la otra mano, apretaron el periódico con salvajismo arrugándolo.

Envuelta en los brazos de Edward, Tanya sonreía burlona desde el centro de la página. La dura expresión de Edward era inescrutable. Con los ojos brillantes, Bella le miró a los oscuros ojos negros.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó en voz alta.

Incluso desde la fotografía, le agitó todos los sentidos, recordándola su fuerza y virilidad. Desvió los ojos de la foto para leer el artículo de debajo y cada palabra le quemaba el alma como una plancha al rojo.

_El empresario recién casado, Edward Anthony Cullen Masen cenando en Maxim's con su ex-novia, la famosa bailarina Tanya Chernitzky…_

Incapaz de seguir leyendo porque las letras le danzaban, Bella tragó saliva para quitarse el amargo sabor de café.

Alzó la barbilla hacia atrás con orgullo y se obligó a levantarse. Las piernas parecieron sujetarla de milagro. No había motivo para esperar por María; no podría probar bocado.

Con pasos muy lentos, se dirigió a la biblioteca sin querer pensar que estaba destrozada. Marcó el primer número que encontró de una compañía aérea. Después de equivocarse tres veces, el contestador la tuvo a la espera más de cinco minutos.

—No hay ningún pasaje en los vuelos a Nueva York, pero señorita, puede hacer transbordo en Londres en doce horas si toma ese vuelo —le informó la chica que respondió.

—Resérveme algo para hoy. Cualquier vuelo que salga de Atenas —pidió Bella sin escuchar—. No me importa el destino.

No le importaba nada, excepto que quería irse antes de que Edward regresara.

La imagen de él, moreno de la semana en el Egeo, la devoraba produciéndole un dolor horrible.

No quería volver a verlo y sin embargo, se moría por él. Por supuesto, el hombre que ella quería, no existía, se dijo a sí misma. La fotografía le había confirmado todas sus dudas y había destrozado todas sus esperanzas de futuro. No tenía el corazón roto, sino despedazado, como un vaso de cristal que se hubiera hecho añicos.

¡No pensaba terminar como su madre! Ya se había permitido suficiente estupidez al enamorarse de un hombre incapaz de amar a una sola mujer. Pero no iba a arruinar su vida permitiéndole dañarla más. Eso sólo aumentaría su error inicial.

Arrugó el entrecejo e intentó leer lo que había apuntado ¿Qué le había dicho exactamente la chica? La mente de Bella era un torbellino de cifras y letras. Al final comprendió que se le había roto la punta del bolígrafo. Y ella normalmente tenía una letra muy legible.

Su vuelo salía a las seis y media, lo que le dejaba varias horas para recoger sus cosas.

Mientras Bella metía sus cosas en las maletas, María le avisó por el interfono que tenía una llamada.

¡No pensaba hablar! ¡Con nadie! Pero sintió una violenta sacudida. Tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que mantener la fachada de normalidad hasta que se hubiera ido. Se estiró el pelo y suspiró pesadamente para calmarse. Entonces descolgó el receptor.

—Bella…

La profunda voz de Edward la agitó con la violencia del relámpago. Dejó escapar un gemido y el miedo le paralizó los músculos de la garganta. El cínico calor de su tono de voz era una tortura. Por fin consiguió dejar escapar el aire, que la estaba estrangulando.

—He trabajado casi toda la noche —dijo él—, y casi he podido terminar todos mis asuntos. Sólo me queda una cita más y estaré en casa esta noche, un poco antes de las ocho —sonaba muy feliz, pero no obtuvo respuesta—. Bella ¿es que pasa algo?

—No, no —mintió con una suavidad que estaba muy lejos de sentir—. ¿Has trabajado toda la noche… sin hacer un descanso siquiera para cenar?

Bella captó una débil vacilación antes de que respondiera.

—Me hubiera librado de la cena si hubiera dependido de mí, pero Harold Cameron reservó mesa en Maxim's, así que tuve que ir con él. Y la verdad, le puso de tan buen humor el vino que ha aceptado mis condiciones en términos mucho más favorables de los que esperaba. Ese es uno de los motivos por los que podré llegar antes a casa… a tu lado… esta noche.

El sugerente tono de su voz evocó en ella una respuesta enloquecedora y estuvo a punto de colgar el teléfono de golpe.

Cuando Edward colgó, Bella se desvaneció y cayó al suelo echa un ovillo. Su llamada la agitaba como siempre. Y como siempre, él parecía preocupado por ella y ella era tan tonta que estaba deseando creerle; hasta la mentira de Harold. Quizá hubiera una verdad a medias en aquella historia. Pero las fotografías no mentían. Y sí lo hacían los maridos dispuestos a engañar a sus mujeres.

Si se quedaba, cada nuevo encuentro sería como aquel; inteligentes mentiras por parte de él y estúpido deseo de creerle por parte de ella. No podía quedarse allí sin que aumentara el desprecio que acabaría sintiendo por los dos.

Y sin embargo… sin él… la vida se le extendía ante ella como un gran vacío en un paisaje desértico.

Bella bajó sus maletas al pie de la escalera e iba a buscar a Georgios cuando escuchó los acordes de _El Pájaro de Fuego_ que venían del teatro. Eran las ocho en punto, la hora del ensayo final. El ballet iba a actuar para el público al día siguiente.

Curiosa por saber si Tanya había regresado, Bella se deslizó en silencio hasta una de las butacas de atrás y permitió que la misteriosa música la envolviera. Las semanas parecieron desvanecerse llevándola de vuelta a la primera noche en París en que había ido al ballet y después… había conocido a Edward.

El escenario, que estaba envuelto en tinieblas, se iluminó levemente. Iván, vestido de campesino ruso, se puso a bailar en un bosque fantástico. De repente, la música se aceleró y la luz ámbar empezó a perseguirlo por el escenario. Asustado, corrió y tropezó. La música aumentó de ritmo y de repente el asombroso pájaro de fuego voló sobre el escenario en una serie de pasos ejecutados con maestría.

Tanya era brillante en el baile; triunfal, pensó Bella. El escenario quedó invadido por la luz de cientos de antorchas y desde la distancia, la exquisita gracia de la bailarina le hacía parecer mucho más joven de lo que era.

Bella no pudo soportarlo más. Comprendía demasiado bien la causa del salvaje triunfalismo de Tanya.

Decidida a escapar de una vez al aeropuerto, salió de puntillas del teatro y cerró las puertas con cuidado.

Sus dos maletas descansaban en el recibidor, pero el bolso no aparecía por ningún lado. ¿Cómo se habría olvidado bajarlo?, se riñó a sí misma.

Se obligó a recordar donde lo había visto por última vez. Le vino de inmediato a la mente la mesilla donde había dejado una nota para Edward y otra para Jasper. Insertó la llave en el ascensor y entró en cuanto se abrieron las puertas. El aparato crujió y vaciló a medio camino aumentando su aprensión. Muy despacio, llegó a arriba.

¡Su bolso no estaba en la mesilla! Muy nerviosa, rebuscó por todo el ático con una creciente ansiedad al pasar los minutos. Media hora después, lo descubrió caído entre la mesilla y la cama. Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y echó un vistazo al reloj. Eran sólo las tres en punto. El aeropuerto estaba a una hora de camino y le sobraría bastante tiempo hasta la hora del vuelo.

Pero cuando metió de nuevo la llave en la ranura del ascensor, no sucedió nada. El estómago vacío le dio un vuelco. Sin querer creer en lo evidente, giró la llave con nerviosismo en la cerradura. Tampoco pasó nada. Sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón. El ascensor siempre había funcionado bien, así que debía estar haciendo algo mal. ¿Por qué no tendría el talento para la mecánica de Jasper?

Sacó la llave y repitió el proceso con los mismos resultados. Se secó el sudor que le empañaba la frente. ¡Hacía tanto calor! ¡Demasiado calor! Parecía que también se había estropeado el aire acondicionado.

Le llamó la atención el olor acre de cable quemado causándole un sobresalto. Las llaves se le cayeron al suelo de golpe. De repente, todo quedó en silencio. Se esforzó en escuchar la música el teatro, pero para su horror no llegó ningún sonido.

¡El Pájaro de Fuego! Fuego… las antorchas… Los pensamientos le asaltaron a toda velocidad. La llamativa y brillante versión de Tanya era muy efectista y sin querer, le volvió la imagen del fuego accidental en París ¿habría habido otro accidente? ¿Estaba la casa en llamas? La idea era horrible.

Las ráfagas de humo que llegaron a través de las salidas de aire acondicionado y del ascensor, confirmaron sus peores temores. El ático estaba justo encima del escenario y nadie sabía que se encontraba allí.

El humo se empezó a hacer más espeso. Bella salió a la terraza tosiendo. Edward había dicho que era de piedra. Desde allí pudo ver las densas nubes de humo subiendo de las paredes del teatro. Se acercó a la balaustrada hasta que encontró la escalera de incendios. Pero cuando miró hacia abajo, el suelo pareció moverse. Se agarró a la balaustrada intentando concentrarse en su objetivo, pero la vieja sensación de vértigo se apoderó de ella. El rectángulo de la piscina se le borraba y la visión se le oscureció. Toda su fuerza pareció escapársele del cuerpo y no había forma de salir ileso por aquella escalera.

Desde la puerta que había dejado medio abierta, llegó una columna de humo negro. Desde la distancia escuchó las sirenas y con menos intensidad, el sonido de una voz llamándola.

El calor, el humo y el miedo juntos la sofocaban. No podía respirar. La piedra bajo sus pies parecía moverse y su sujeción a la balaustrada debilitarse. Pero, irónicamente, lo único que le importaba en el último momento de consciencia era Edward y el hecho de que nunca lo volvería a ver. Por fin murmuró su nombre varias veces y se rindió a la oscuridad que la envolvió.

—Edward…

Bella se retorció como si hasta su nombre le hiciera daño. Él no vendría. Estaba lejos, perdido para siempre. Estaba Tanya… pero siguió llamándolo una y otra vez con voz cada vez más débil.

—Estoy aquí, pequeña.

El lento susurro era inconfundible, acariciador y Bella se aferró a él.

—Edward…

—Sí, cariño. Ya estás a salvo… conmigo. No intentes hablar. Debes descansar.

Bella sintió el increíble calor de su cuerpo abrazándola, el roce de sus labios como plumas sobre su piel. Escuchó el desacompasado latido de su corazón contra su fuerte torso y se apretó más a él buscando la seguridad de su cercanía. Encontró los bordes metálicos de un objeto y sin verlo, comprendió que se trataba del medallón que siempre llevaba; el del Pájaro de Fuego. Lo agarró con fuerza, como si fuera un salvavidas.

¡Estaba allí! ¡Era real! Entreabrió las pestañas y distinguió con claridad sus oscuras y fuertes facciones. Tenía una fea cicatriz escarlata sobre una de las cejas.

Estaban echados sobre la colcha de satén de la cama de su vieja habitación.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó vacilando—. El ático y el teatro…

—Se pueden reconstruir y esta vez de piedra —terminó él como si no importara nada—. El resto de la casa no ha sufrido daños.

Bella le acarició el moretón sobre la ceja.

—Te has hecho daño —susurró con ternura.

—Es sólo un arañazo —su intensa mirada era magnética—. Casi te pierdo, cariño. Te desmayaste y tuve que bajarte en brazos. Llegué a tiempo de milagro.

Lo dijo con un tono como si nunca se hubiera perdonado el que le hubiera ocurrido algo.

El ático se había convertido en un infierno y él había arriesgado su propia vida por salvarla.

—¡Te podrías haber matado! —gimió ella horrorizada.

—¿Crees que hubiera querido seguir viviendo sin ti?

El ardor de su voz y el fiero brillo de sus ojos, despertaron las emociones más profundas en Bella.

—Pero Tanya… pensé que te habías casado conmigo por culpa de tus negocios…

—¿Cuándo vas a dejar de atribuirme segundas intenciones para todo? Sólo me casé contigo por un motivo, porque te quiero. Eres la única mujer que quiero. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para demostrarte que no soy como tu padre? Porque ya se me han agotado las ideas.

—¿Cómo sabes lo de Charlie?

—Pensé que era muy raro que no viniera a nuestra boda. Cuando le pregunté a Jasper por él, me contó lo suficiente como para empezar a preguntarme si no me estarías transfiriendo la falta de confianza que sentías por él.

—Tú eres encantador y atractivo como él.

—Y por esos crímenes, me condenas como a un criminal —bromeó Edward—. ¿Preferirías un marido feo y sádico?

—Por supuesto que no —susurró ella sabiendo que era el único hombre al que podría amar—, pero… ¿y qué pasa con Tanya? Estuvo en París… contigo.

—Estuvo en París, pero no conmigo.

—Yo… yo vi la fotografía en el periódico. Estabais… juntos en Maxim's.

—Harold me enseñó una copia del periódico nada más hablar contigo esta mañana y pensé que la habrías visto en el desayuno. Por eso reservé el primer vuelo para venir a casa antes y explicártelo. Había cuatro hombres de negocios con nosotros en la mesa. El fotógrafo los excluyó a propósito. Te puedo dar los nombres y números de teléfono…

—No hace falta —murmuró ella en éxtasis al sentir la verdad en cada una de sus palabras.

—Tanya se acercó sólo a nuestra mesa para celebrar que le habían ofrecido el papel protagonista en otra obra. A su edad, no se consiguen tan fácilmente esos papeles.

—¡Oh!

—¿Cuándo vas a creer en ti misma y comprender lo adorable que eres? Te quiero y creo que me enamoré de ti la primera noche que te vi en París. Pero estabas tan en contra mía, tan decidida a abandonar Grecia y a mí… Pero cuando llegaste a mi oficina por lo de Jasper, decidí que no te podía dejarte ir. Te quería con tal desesperación que te obligué a vivir conmigo con la esperanza de que comprendieras que no era el ogro que creías. Pero las cosas parecieron empeorar enseguida. Incluso después de casarnos, sabía que seguías dudando de mí.

—Pero tú… nunca me habías dicho que me querías.

—¿Me hubieras creído?

—Probablemente no —admitió Bella.

—Desearía que hubiera alguna forma de convencerte de que sólo te quiero a ti —murmuró con voz ronca.

Bella deslizó los dedos por su espeso cabello negro y atrajo su cabeza hacia abajo.

—Creo que eres suficientemente inteligente como para encontrar la forma —susurró arqueando el cuerpo hacia él.

Edward arrugó los labios antes de sonreír.

—Vaya con la impúdica pequeña bromista —gimió atrayéndola más.

—No estoy bromeando —murmuró ella con voz quebrada.

—Será mejor que no lo hagas —susurró él con fiereza bajando los labios hacia ella, seduciéndola y enviando oleadas de ardor y deseo a sus venas. Cada caricia suya era como fuego.

El satén se deslizó hacia atrás y la genuina intensidad de su pasión silenció las dudas acerca de su amor para siempre.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>ADAPTACION*<strong>

EL PAJARO DE FUEGO - ANN MAJOR


End file.
